We'll Make You Forget About Her
by Akuma no Phoenix
Summary: Sifat Boboiboy berubah drastis setelah kehilangan Ying 2 tahun silam saat misi terakhir mereka untuk menghentikan perang antar galaxy. Yaya dan Shielda yang sebenarnya jatuh cinta pada Boboiboy melakukan hal yang tidak pernah terlintas dipikiran Boboiboy hanya demi merebut hatinya yang membeku. Warning: Rate: M for lemon scene. Woman rape man. Mind to R & R ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Warning Rate: M for Lemon scene. Woman rape man. Typo(s), gaje, absurd, etc. Ini adalah fic Rate: M kedua punya Phoenix. Dan ceritanya masih tentang woman rape man.

ket:

Boboiboy: "23 tahun"

Yaya: "23 tahun"

ket kata: **"bold nama jurus"**

Disclaimer: "Boboiboy tentu saja milik Monsta."

 **Let the story begin...**

Di suatu hari di pulau Rintis...

Di sebuah apartemen yang berada di tengah kota, terlihat Boboiboy terbangun dari tidurnya saat jam dikamarnya menunjukkan angka 10.22 waktu setempat. wajahnya terlihat kusut dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. belum lagi tubuhnya yang tidak se atletis dulu. Sepertinya dia dalam keadaan kacau.

Kamar sang pemuda juga terlihat sangat berantakan disana sini. Dan sepertinya dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal tersebut. Sang pemuda yang dulunya sangat bersemangat dan ramah, kini telah berubah menjadi pemurung dan pendiam. Kenapa ? Itu karena dia telah kehilangan calon istrinya yang dulunya merupakan sahabatnya saat ia masih kecil.

Ying, nama gadis cantik yang masih memiliki garis keturunan China tersebut masih melekat erat di pikiran dan hati Boboiboy. Mereka telah berjanji untuk mengikat janji suci di pelaminan suatu saat nanti.

Tapi takdir berkata lain.

setelah 3 bulan bertunangan setiap harinya mereka lalui dengan ceria. tapi tepat sehari sebelum hari pernikahannya, Boboiboy dan para sahabatnya termasuk calon istrinya mendapatkan sebuah misi untuk menghentikan peperangan antar galaxy. Dan di misi terakhir itu pula, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan berpisah dengan tunangannya yang sangat ia cintai.

Sejak saat itu pula Boboiboy berubah menjadi pemurung dan pendiam. Dia berubah 180 derajat. Semua sahabatnya mencoba menghiburnya, akan tetapi semua usaha mereka selalu sia-sia.

Sejak melamar Ying, Boboiboy memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dengan Tok Aba. kini ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen di tengah kota pulau rintis. Hari-harinya ia lalui dengan aura suram dan kesedihan yang selalu menemaninya. Meski sudah 2 tahun berlalu, ingatan Boboiboy tentang kematian Ying seolah masih baru saja kemarin terjadi.

Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Boboiboy mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk di tepi kasurnya. Ia memandangi dua jam kekuatan yang ia taruh di meja dekat kasur miliknya. satu adalah jam kekuatan miliknya dan satu lagi adalah jam kekuatan milik tunangannya yang telah tiada.

Setiap kali ia melihat jam milik Ying, setiap itu juga ingatannya akan kembali mengingat semua kenangan indah dan kelam yang pernah ia lalui bersama sang Tunangan. Mulai dari pertemuan pertamanya saat ia masih kecil, hingga takdir yang membuatnya mereka terpisah.

Boboiboy mengambil jam kekuatan milik calon istrinya, lalu mengelus jam tersebut dengan lembut. Tanpa terasa air matanya turun membasahi wajah tampannya.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Ucapnya sambil menitikkan air matanya.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu, tapi sang pemuda masih terdiam dengan posisi yang sama. Air matanya juga tidak kunjung berhenti.

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you, you ought to know by now how much I love you. One thing you can make sure of, I'll never ask for more than your love._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara smartphone miliknya berbunyi, menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk.

Boboiboy mengusap air matanya lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Halo Boboiboy." Ucap sebuah suara manis yang akhir-akhir ini akrab menyapa telinganya.

Boboiboy hanya diam tidak menyahut.

"Boboiboy kau ada diasana kan ?" Tanya suara manis tersebut yang tidak lain adalah suara milik Yaya, yang juga sahabatnya dan sahabat dari mendiang calon istrinya.

"Ya. ada apa Yaya ?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan suara parau karena masih menangis.

"apa kamu baik-baik saja, Boboiboy ?" Tanya Yaya diseberang sana dengan nada khawatir.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, sang pemuda malah langsung menutup panggilan tersebut tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia melihat smartphonenya sebentar, sebelum ia meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja di samping kasurnya.

Boboiboy kembali melihat jam kekuatan milik calon istrinya. karena hanya itulah satu-satunya kenangan yang ia miliki dari calon istrinya.

 _tok tok tok_

Terdengar pintu rumahnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Tapi Boboiboy tidak berniat untuk membuka pintu atau sekedar melihat siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya.

 _tok tok tok_

"Boboiboy, ini Tok Aba. apakah kau ada di dalam ?" Ucap suara seseorang di depan pintu rumah Boboiboy yang ternyata adalah Tok Aba.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar pintu rumah sang pemuda diketuk lagi tapi kali ini sang pengetuk pintu memanggil nama sang pemuda lebih keras, akan tetapi Boboiboy tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Kelihatannya Boboiboy tidak peduli dengan kedatangan kakeknya.

Beberapa saat berlalu, suara ketukan dan panggilan sang kakek tidak terdengar lagi di pendengarannya.

Setelah puas menatap jam kekuatan milik tunangannya, ia lalu meletakkan kembali jam kekuatan tersebut ke atas meja di samping kasurnya. Boboiboy akhirnya berdiri dari tepi kasurnya lalu mengambil handuk yang ia taruh di atas laci yang berada di samping lemari. Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandinya.

Boboiboy melucuti semua pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ia sudah berada di kamar mandi. Ia langsung menyalakan shower kamar mandinya dan membiarkan badannya diguyur air shower.

Sejak air shower menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya, ingatannya kembali ke masa lalunya saat ia merasakan kehilangan sang calon istri yang ia cintai.

Air mata sang pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut kembali terjatuh dari wajah tampannya. Kali ini air matanya menyatu dengan guyuran shower kamar mandinya.

beberapa saat telah kemudian...

Boboiboy masih berada di kamar mandi. Ia membiarkan air shower kamar mandinya mengguyur tubuhnya sejak 15 menit lalu.

Sepertinya hati dan perasaannya masih tidak bisa menerima kepergian sang tunangannya yang sangat mendadak.

 _tok tok tok_

Lagi-lagi pintu rumahnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Boboiboy kau ada di rumah kah ?" Panggil seorang gadis yang memakai pakaian serba pink yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Boboiboy. Dia tidak lain adalah Yaya. Seseorang yang tadi menelpon Boboiboy.

Karena suara guyuran air shower di kamar mandinya, indra pendengaran Boboiboy tidak mendengar panggilan tersebut.

 _tok tok tok_

"Boboiboy apa kau ada di dalam ?" Yaya mengulang pertanyaannya sambil mengetuk pintu di depannya.

'Apa dia tidak ada di rumah ya ?' Ucap Yaya dalam hati.

tanpa pikir panjang tangan lentiknya memegang knop pintu apartemen sang pemuda dan memutarnya.

 _cklek_

"Eh... Tidak dikunci ?" Gumamnya saat ia bisa membuka pintu di depannya yang ternyata tidak dikunci. 'Kemungkinan besar Boboiboy ada di dalam rumah.' Lanjutnya beropini dalam hati.

"Boboiboy aku masuk ya." Ucapnya setelah membuka pintu apartemen Boboiboy. Tapi masih tidak ada sahutan.

Yaya berjalan menuju ruang tamu apartemen Boboiboy yang sangat berantakan. Sepertinya ruang tamu tersebut sudah lama tidak dibersihkan oleh sang pemilik rumah. Terlihat berbagai botol minuman berserakan, bekas makanan instant ada dimana-mana.

"Hah..." Yaya hanya menghela nafas saat melihat keadaan ruang tamu apartemen Boboiboy yang seperti habis ditabrak tornado. "Lebih baik aku bersihkan dulu ruang tamu ini sambil menunggu dia disini." Ucap Yaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian gadis cantik tersebut mengambil satu persatu bungkus makanan instant dan botol minuman yang berserakan di ruang tamu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Yaya terus memunguti bungkus makanan instant dan botol minuman sambil sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bermacam-macam opini muncul di kepalanya. Tapi ia mencoba berpikiran positif. Setelah itu ia menyapu ruangan tersebut.

Sementara itu dengan Boboiboy...

sang pemuda berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi apartemennya dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya. Akan tetapi ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar suara di ruang tamunya.

'Apakah ada seseorang yang datang ?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk melihat Yaya yang membelakanginya sedang membersihkan ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Kapan kau datang Yaya ?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan nada datar sambil berdiri di depan ruang tamu apartemennya.

Yaya yang masih sibuk membersihkan apartemen Boboiboy langsung terkejut bukan main saat mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada datar di belakangnya.

"Ah... Boboiboy." Ucapnya sambil membalikkan badannya. "A-aku baru saja datang." Jawabnya Yaya tergagap. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar jika Boboiboy berada di belakangnya.

Posisi Yaya saat ini seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah oleh sang pemilik tempat.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari Yaya ?" tanya Boboiboy sambil masih berdiri di depan ruang tamunya dengan nada yang sama seperti tadi. "Jika kau tidak memiliki urusan yang penting, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini." Lanjut Boboiboy sambil bersidekap dada dengan aura yang tidak bersahabat.

"A-aku kemari mengantar makan siang untukmu Boboiboy." ucap Yaya masih tergagap. 'sepertinya ia masih belum bisa melupakan Ying.' Ucapnya dalam hati saat melihat keadaan Boboiboy saat ini.

"Taruh saja di atas meja." Ucap Boboiboy. "Jika urusanmu sudah selesai lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini." Lanjut Boboiboy sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Yaya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Boboiboy. Setelah itu telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup lagi.

Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Boboiboy, Yaya menangis dalam diam saat melihat sang pemuda bersikap dingin padanya barusan. Sebenarnya ia mencintai Boboiboy sejak pertama bertemu dengan pemuda tersebut belasan tahun silam.

"Kenapa Boboiboy ?" Tanya Yaya pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau lebih memilih Ying daripada aku ?" ucapnya sambil terus menangis sendirian di ruang tamu.

 _brukk_

Yaya jatuh terduduk ke atas lantai ruang tamu Boboiboy. Entah mengapa kakinya tiba-tiba tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Tangan lentiknya menyentuh lantai ruang tamu apartemen milik sang pemuda.

Setelah beberapa saat menangis, akhirnya Yaya mengusap air matanya dengan sedikit kasar lalu melanjutkan membersihkan ruang tamu apartemen Boboiboy. setelah itu ia menaruh bungkus yang berisi makanan ke atas meja ruang tamu Boboiboy. lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar Boboiboy.

 _tok tok tok_

"Boboiboy, aku pamit pulang dulu." Ucapnya saat ia sudah di depan pintu kamar Boboiboy.

"Ya." jawab Boboiboy singkat dari dalam kamar.

Setelah berpamitan, Yaya pergi meninggalkan apartemen Boboiboy dengan hati yang sedih.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju rumahnya ia bertemu dengan Gopal.

"Hai Yaya. Kenapa kau murung sekali ?" Tanya Gopal pada Yaya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Gopal." Jawab Yaya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Jika kau baik-baik saja kenapa wajahmu terlihat sembab seperti habis menangis ?" Tanya Gopal lagi.

"A-aku tidak habis menangis." jawab Yaya mencoba mengelak. "Tadi mataku kemasukan debu terus berair." Ucap Yaya mencoba mengelak. "Kau sendiri mau kemana Gopal ?" Tanya balik Yaya.

"Aku mau ke apartemen Boboiboy." Jawab Gopal. Sepertinya pemuda tambun ini tidak mempermasalahkan alasan Yaya barusan.

"Mau apa kau ke apartemen Boboiboy ?" tanya Yaya dengan nada penasaran.

"Tentu saja menghibur dia lah." jawab Gopal. "memang mau apa lagi ?" Lanjutnya bertanya balik pada Yaya.

"Hehehe... Siapa tahu kau mau macam-macam dengan Boboiboy." Ucap Yaya sambil cengengesan. Sepertinya kondisi hati Yaya sudah membaik secara perlahan.

"Hei ! Aku dan Boboiboy ini sama-sama laki-laki lah." Jawab Gopal sambil merengut. "Memang mau berbuat macam-macam seperti apa ?" Tanyanya balik.

"Gaklah Gopal aku hanya bercanda saja. jangan seperti itu." Ucap Yaya sambil berlalu. "Kalau begitu aku mau balik dulu Gopal. Daa..." Ucap Yaya sambil melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan Yaya." Ucap Gopal.

Lalu sebuah ide untuk membalas perkataan Yaya barusan terlintas dikepala Gopal.

"Oh ya, Yaya." panggil Gopal sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Ya ?" Jawab Yaya sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Nanti kalau mau pulang ke rumahmu jangan lewat daerah pemakaman disana." Ucap Gopal dengan nada yang dibuat seseram mungkin.

"Memang kenapa ? Ada penjahat ya ? Atau ada hantu ? Eh emang ada hantu muncul siang-siang begini ?" Tanya Yaya dengan nada penasaran.

"Bukan." jawab Gopal singkat.

"Terus kenapa Gopal ?" Tanya Yaya yang semakin penasaran.

"Jauh..." Jawab Gopal singkat sambil ngibrit dari tempatnya berdiri.

"HIISSSS... GOPAALLLLL !!!" Teriak Yaya sekencang mungkin saat mengetahui bahwa Gopal telah mengerjainya.

skiptime malam hari...

Di sebuah kamar yang didominasi warna merah muda, terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya sambil menatap gelapnya langit malam dari jendela kamarnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya berkibar-kibar saat diterpa dinginnya angin malam. Warna merah muda di kamarnya berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini, tapi kelihatannya dia sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Tapi raut kesedihan bercampur kecewa masih terpancar jelas di wajah cantiknya.

 **Yaya POV start...**

Malam ini terasa sepi sekali. Aku masih tidak habis pikir jika Boboiboy bisa berubah sedingin itu. Padahal 2 tahun sudah berlalu, tapi sepertinya perasaannya pada Ying masih belum luntur sedikitpun.

'ah... ada apa denganku ? mengapa aku malah terus memikirkan hal itu ?' ucapku dalam hati sambil merebahkan tubuhku ke atas kasur.

Kulihat jam di dinding kamarku yang menunjukkan pukul 18.42 waktu setempat.

"Hah..." Aku menghela nafas lelah. Entah mengapa hatiku merasa tidak bersemangat sekali malam ini.

Aku melihat tembok kamarku yang berwarna merah muda dengan pikiran kosong. Setelah itu aku bangun dari posisi rebahanku untuk melihat langit malam lagi.

Aku baru sadar jika malam ini sedang malam bulan purnama.

"Indah sekali." Gumamku sambil melihat lekat-lekat bulan purnama tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba wajah tampan Boboiboy yang sedang tersenyum menggantikan bulan yang sedang perhatikan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil memejamkan mataku.

'ugh...' Entah kenapa hatiku serasa sakit sekali kala mengingat kenyataan bahwa Boboiboy lebih mencintai sahabatku ketimbang aku.

Aku rela melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Boboiboy menjadi milikku. Ya benar aku harus melakukan segala cara untuk memiliki dirinya. Aku tidak peduli meski itu cara busuk sekalipun akan aku lakukan.

"Boboiboy..." Ucapku menggantung sambil melihat bulan di langit. "... Aku akan menghapus Ying dari ingatan dan perasaanmu." Lanjutku setelah menarik nafas agak panjang lalu menghembuskannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Ucapku sambil terus memandang langit.

 **Yaya POV end...**

Setelah bosan memandang langit malam, Yaya berdiri dari kasurnya dan mengambil jaket warna pink yang ia gantung di balik pintu kamarnya. Setelah itu ia memakai kerudung pink dan jam kekuatannya lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Terlihat Yaya keluar kamarnya menuju pintu depan. Dia langsung keluar dari rumahnya lalu mengunci pintu.

Sekarang Yaya juga tinggal sendirian. Dia memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Terlihat Yaya sedang berjalan santai menuju tujuannya. sepanjang perjalanan senyuman manis terus merekah di wajah cantiknya.

"Lebih baik aku terbang saja untuk menghemat waktu." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan setelah bergumam Yaya langsung terbang menuju tujuannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Yaya langsung mendarat dengan mulus saat ia sudah mencapai tujuannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yaya untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya karena jaraknya yang memang tidak begitu jauh.

Ternyata Yaya mendatangi apartemen Boboiboy lagi.

 _tok tok tok_

Yaya langsung mengetuk pintu di depannya.

Tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam apartemen milik Boboiboy.

 _tok tok tok_

"Boboiboy, apakah kau ada di dalam ?" Tanya Yaya sambil setelah mengetuk pintu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ada apa Yaya ?" Tanya Boboiboy balik dari dalam apartemennya.

"Bolehkah aku masuk ?" Tanya Yaya meminta izin.

"Langsung masuk saja." Jawab Boboiboy dengan nada cuek. "Pintunya tidak dikunci." Lanjut Boboiboy.

 _cklek_

Yaya langsung membuka pintu di depannya saat sudah mendapat izin dari sang pemilik apartemen. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu apartemen Boboiboy.

"Hah..." Yaya langsung menghela nafasnya lagi saat ia melihat ruang tamu apartemen Boboiboy kembali seperti diterpa tornado lagi.

"Ada apa Yaya ?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar mendekati Yaya yang berdiri di depan ruang tamu apartemennya. Kali ini ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut tanpa mengenakan baju atasan.

Wajah Yaya langsung memerah saat ia melihat tubuh atletis Boboiboy. Meski agak kurusan, tubuh Boboiboy masih saja terlihat atletis.

"A-aku hanya bosan sendirian saja di rumah. Ja-jadi aku pergi main ke-ke apartemenmu. Boleh kan ?" Jawab dan tanya Yaya sambil tergagap dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

"Hm..." Jawab Boboiboy cuek sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mau minum apa ? Teh, kopi atau susu ?" Lanjut Boboiboy menawarkan minuman.

"Ti-tidak usah repot-repot." Ucap Yaya tergagap dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Apa kau sedang sakit Yaya ? Kenapa wajahmu memerah ?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil berjalan mendekati Yaya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja kog." Jawab Yaya.

Tapi Boboiboy tetap berjalan mendekati Yaya, lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Yaya saat ia sudah dekat dengan gadis pink tersebut.

"Tidak panas." Ucap Boboiboy saat ia menempelkan punggung tangannya. Setelah itu ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Biarkan kubuatkan teh hangat dulu." Ucap Boboiboy sambil membalikkan badannya.

 _greb_

Tapi saat Boboiboy hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, Yaya langsung menggenggam erat tangan kanan Boboiboy.

"Ada apa Yaya ?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan nada dingin dan tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"..." Tapi Yaya hanya diam tidak menjawab.

Setelah itu Boboiboy hendak membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Yaya.

 _greb_

Tapi Boboiboy dibuat terkejut lagi saat dengan tiba-tiba Yaya langsung memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Yaya lepaskan aku !" Ucap Boboiboy dengan nada tegas sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yaya.

Bukannya menuruti perkataan Boboiboy, Yaya malah semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh atletis Boboiboy. Saking eratnya pelukannya, dua buah dada Yaya yang berukuran lumayan besar sampai menempel pada punggung Boboiboy.

Boboiboy yang merasakan dua buah dada Yaya menempel di punggungnya semakin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yaya.

"Yaya lepaskan ak- Aarrrgggghhh~ Aaahhhhhh~" Perkataan Boboiboy langsung berubah menjadi desahan saat dengan tiba-tiba Yaya mengigit lehernya dengan lumayan keras, lalu menjilati bagian yang ia gigit tadi untuk membuat kissmark.

"Yayaaaaahhhh~ Aaahhhhhh~ To-tolong hentikaaaannn~ Aahhhhh~" Boboiboy semakin mendesah tidak karuan saat Yaya malah membuat kissmark di tempat lain. Bukan hanya itu, tangan Yaya yang sedang memeluk Boboiboy juga memainkan nipple sang pemuda.

"Aaahhhhhh~ Aaahhhhhh~" Boboiboy semakin mendesah saat Yaya semakin memanjakannya. Badan atletisnya mulai dpenuhi peluh, tangannya yang meronta semakin lemas, kedua kakinya mulai bergetar, dan akal sehatnya semakin terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aaaaaahhhhh hah... hah..." Boboiboy langsung berhenti mendesah saatYaya menghentikan aktifitasnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia lagsung mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Akal sehat Boboiboy yang sempat hilang telah kembali lagi.

Boboiboy langsung berjalan menjauh saat ia sudah bebas dari pelukan Yaya. Ia memegang beberapa daerah yang tadi diberi kissmark oleh Yaya.

"A-apa yang-hah... Hah... Baru saja kau lakukan-hah... Hah... Yaya ?" tanya Boboiboy sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Tahukah kau Boboiboy..." Ucap Yaya menggantung dengan kepala yang tertunduk. "... TAHUKAH KAU JIKA AKU MENCINTAIMU ?!" Ucap Yaya dengan suara histeris sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya yang penuh air mata.

"A-apa maksudmu Yaya ?" Tanya Boboiboy sedikit ketakutan dan juga karena terkejut.

"Selama ini aku mencintaimu Boboiboy." Ucap Yaya menjelaskan sambil mengusap air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya dengan kasar.

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan hal yang barusan kau lakukan padaku ?" Tanya Boboiboy. Pemuda tersebut mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak merayapi hatinya.

"Malam ini aku akan memiliki dirimu Boboiboy." Ucap Yaya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Boboiboy. "Aku tidak peduli jika setelah ini kau akan membenciku." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Boboiboy lekat-lekat.

 _Glek_

Boboiboy menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia terus berjalan mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding.

"Yaya, kumohon hentikan." Ucap Boboiboy memohon. Kini ia benar-benar dalam keadaan terpojok.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari 'Boboiboy'." ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum manis dan menekankan nama sang pemuda dalam kalimatnya.

" **Gravitasi pemberat**." Boboiboy yang hendak berlari menuju kamarnya langsung dihentikan Yaya menggunakan kekuatannya.

"aku sudah bilang kan bahwa kau tidak akan bisa lari Boboiboy." Ucap Yaya.

Setelah itu Yaya langsung meraup telinga Boboiboy yang sedang berlutut saat ia sudah ada di dekat sang pemuda.

"Aaahhhh~ Yayaaaaa~ Ku-kumohon hentikaaaannn~" Ucap Boboiboy sambil mendesah.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar saja ya, 'sa-yang'." ucap Yaya sambil menekankan kata 'sayang' setelah ia melepaskan raupannya pada telinga Boboiboy.

" **Apungan gravitasi** " Yaya langsung menerbangkan Boboiboy dan mengarahkannya menuju kamar sang pemuda. Sementara ia berjalan sambil terus mengendalikan kekuatannya.

"Yaya ku-kumohon hentikan." Ucap Boboiboy yang mulai ketakutan.

Para readers pasti bertanya 'Mengapa Boboiboy tidak menggunakan kekuatan elemennya ?' Jawabannya 'Karena ia memang tidak mengenakan jam kekuatannya.'

Tapi Yaya tetap mengarahkan Boboiboy ke arah kamarnya.

 _brukkk_

Yaya langsung menghempaskan Boboiboy ke arah kasurnya sendiri. Boboiboy langsung melihat ke meja kasurnya dan melihat 2 jam kekuatan di atas meja kasurnya. Ia langsung hendak mengambil jam kekuatan miliknya.

" **Gravitasi pemberat.** " Yaya yang mengetahui tujuan Boboiboy, langsung mencegahnya dengan memberatkan gravitasi di sekitar sang pemuda.

"Ughh..." Boboiboy tetap berusaha menggapai jam kekuatannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Yaya ada disana dan langsung mengambil 2 jam kekuatan di atas meja samping kasur tersebut.

"Mulai malam ini kau akan menjadi milikku Boboiboy." Bisik Yaya penuh penekanan pada telinga Boboiboy.

 _glek_

Boboiboy menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia semakin meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari gravitasi yang memberatkan tubuhnya.

Yaya langsung mencari lakban sambil berkonsentrasi pada kekuatannya untuk menahan gerakan Boboiboy.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah lakban hitam yang tersimpan di dalam laci dekat lemari Boboiboy.

Yaya langsung memposisikan kedua tangan Boboiboy di atas kepala sang pemuda, lalu melakbannya. Setelah itu ia baru menghilangkan kekuatannya.

Yaya langsung melucuti celana pendek yang dikenakan Boboiboy dengan kasar.

"Yaya ma-maafkan aku. Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini." Ucap Boboiboy meminta belas kasihan pada Yaya.

Tapi Yaya seolah menjadi tuli dengan semua permohonan Boboiboy. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan semua permintaan Boboiboy.

"Jika aku memang tidak bisa memiliki hati dan perasaanmu..." Ucap Yaya menggantung. Ia menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "...Maka memiliki fisikmu saja sudah lebih dari cukup buatku." Lanjut Yaya sambil membuang celana pendek Boboiboy yang sudah lepas ke arah lantai dengan asal. Kini Boboiboy hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya.

Yaya langsung menggosok kejantanan Boboiboy yang sudah menengang tapi masih tertutup celana dalam secara perlahan.

"Ughhh..." Boboboy langsung mendesah saat kejantanannya yang masih tertutup celana dalam di gosok secara perlahan oleh Yaya.

"Enak ya Boboiboy ?" Tanya Yaya sambil tersenyum manis saat melihat Boboiboy yang menggelinjang kenikmatan.

Tanpa sadar Boboiboy menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yaya semakin mempercepat gosokannya pada penis Boboiboy saat melihat anggukan Boboiboy barusan.

"Ughhh~ Aahhhhh~ Yayayaaaahhhh~" Desah Boboiboy saat Yaya semakin mempercepat gosokannya.

Desahan Boboiboy membuat Yaya merasakan gejolak dalam dirinya. Ia merasakan daerah kemaluannya menjadi basah.

"Aaahhh~ Aaahhh- Yaya kenapa ber-hen-ti ?" Ucap Boboiboy semakin pelan di akhir kalimatnya. Ternyata tubuh pemuda tersebut menikmati sentuhan Yaya barusan.

"Kau menikmatinya kan Boboiboy ?" tanya Yaya dengan nada menggoda saat ia mendengar ucapan Boboiboy barusan.

Boboiboy hanya diam sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika tubuhnya akan mengkhianatinya.

Setelah itu Yaya langsung melepaskan celana dalam Boboiboy dengan perlahan. Kali ini Boboiboy tidak melawan apa yang diperbuat Yaya padanya. Kini ia sudah pasrah dengan keadaan.

"Wah... Kejantanan milik pria ternyata seperti ini ya ?" Ucap Yaya yang kagum saat melihat kejantanan Boboiboy yang berdiri tegak.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Yaya langsung memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Boboiboy yang termasuk besar kedalam mulutnya.

"Aaaahhhh~" Boboiboy langsung mendeah saat ia merasakan kejantanannya memasuki mulut Yaya.

Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan penis Boboiboy dari mulutnya lalu menjilati uung penis Boboiboy sebelum memasukkannya lagi kedalam mulutnya.

Yaya langsung memaju mundurkan kepalanya dari perlahan hingga semakin cepat.

"Ahhhhhh~ Aahhhhh~ Aahhhhh~" Boboiboy semakin mendesah tidak karuan saat Yaya semakin mempercepat gerakan naik turun kepalanya pada penis Boboiboy.

Yaya semakin bersemangat menaik turunkan kepalanya saat mendengar desahan Boboiboy.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Ya-Yayaaaahhh~ A-akuuuuhhhh~ Ke-Keluaaarrrrrr~" Boboiboy melenguh saat ia mencapai puncaknya.

Sementara Yaya langsung menelan semua sperma Boboiboy tanpa sisa.

Setelah itu ia menarik kepalanya untuk menjauh. Lalu ia mencium bibir Boboiboy dengan paksa.

"HMMPPPPHHHH-HMMPPPPPHHH-" Boboiboy yang kembali mendapatkan akal sehatnya langsung berusaha melawan.

Boboiboy menutup rapat mulutnya saat bibirnya merasakan lidah Yaya yang hendak memasuki mulutnya.

Tidal kehabisan akal untuk mendapat izin, tangan Kanan Yaya memainkan niple Boboiboy, sementara tangan kirinya meremas penis Boboiboy.

Boboiboy yang terkejut langsung membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar.

Yaya langsung memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk mengobrak-abrik mulut Boboiboy.

Lidah Boboiboy berusaha mengeluarkan lidah Yaya. Akhirnya pertarungan lidahpun terjadi.

Ciuman panas sepihak tersebut akhirnya terpisah saat Yaya mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Yaya hiks ap-apa yang telah hiks kau lakukan ?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil sesenggukan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka dalam hidupnya jika ia akan dilecehkan oleh seorang perempuan. Apalagi sang tersangka adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Yaya hanya terdiam dan kembali mencium mulut Boboiboy dengan paksa.

Air mata Boboiboy semakin deras mengaliri wajah tampannya. Ia terus berusaha melawan dengan meronta-ronta dan berusaha menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Tapi Yaya langsung memegang pipi Boboiboy agar tidak bisa menoleh ke arah lain, lalu menekan wajah sang pemuda ke arahnya utuk memperdalam ciuman paksanya.

Setelah puas mencium bibir Boboiboy, Yaya akhirnya melepaskan ciuman paksanya.

"Ini belumlah berakhir Boboiboy." Bisik Yaya tepat pada telinga Boboiboy.

 _DEG_

Jantung Boboiboy langsung dag-dig-dug saat mendengar perkataan Yaya barusan. Keringat dingin bercucuran dngan deras dari dahinya.

"Kumohon hentikan apapun yang akan kau lakukan Yaya." Ucap Boboiboy memohon. Air mata Boboiboy semakin deras membasahi wajah tampannya.

Yaya langsung menjilati air mata Boboiboy dengan gerakan erotis. Sementara Boboiboy menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Permainan sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai." Bisik Yaya tepat pada telinga Boboiboy.

Setelah berucap demikian Yaya memundurkan wajahnya dan mulai membuka resleting jaket pinknya, lalu melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparkannya dengan asal ke atas lantai kamar apartemen Boboiboy.

Setelah jaketnya terlepas, tubuh langsing Yaya semakin terlihat. Jangan lupakan buah dadanya yang berukuran lumayan besar, terlihat semakin menonjol saat jaket pinknya lepas dari badannya.

Lalu...

 **TBC**

Wkwkwkwkwk...

For more lemon scene akan lanjut di next chap.

Mind to R and R minna ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Warning Rate: M for Lemon scene. Woman rape man. Typo(s), gaje, absurd, etc. Ini adalah fic Rate: M kedua punya Phoenix. Dan ceritanya masih tentang woman rape man.

If you don't like it, Don't read it. Bad*ss

ket usia Chara:

Boboiboy: "23 tahun"

Yaya: "23 tahun"

ket kata: " **bold nama jurus** "

Disclaimer: "Boboiboy tentu saja milik Monsta."

 **Let the story begin...**

Setelah melepaskan jaketnya, tubuh langsing Yaya semakin terlihat. Dadanya yang indah terlihat tertutup oleh pakaiannya.

"Boboiboy~" Panggil Yaya dengan suara yang erotis. "Aku akan melakukan segalanya demi merebut hatimu~" Bisik Yaya tepat pada telinga Boboiboy.

setelah berbisik Yaya memundurkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah dan penuh dengan peluh. Pakaian pink yang ia kenakan sudah sangat basah oleh peluhnya hingga membuatnya semakin menempel pada tubuh langsingnya.

"Yaya hiks kumohon hentikan." Ucap Boboiboy kembali memohon. Wajah dan nada dingin yang biasa keluar darinya sudah menguap entah kemana.

Yaya semakin bergairah saat mendengar permohonan Boboiboy barusan. Lalu ia turun dari kasur Boboiboy dan mulai melepaskan celana panjang warna merah mudanya dengan perlahan.

Boboiboy yang melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Akal sehat Boboiboy mencoba menahan nafsunya, tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Penisnya yang tadinya sudah tidur kembali berdiri tegak.

'Ughh... Kenapa tubuhku malah seperti ini ?' Tanya Boboiboy dalam hati. Ia juga merasakan gejolak aneh dalam tubuhnya.

Boboiboy menggeliat tidak nyaman saat ia merasakan gejolak dalam dirinya semakin menjadi saat matanya tidak menatap lekat setiap lekukan tubuh Yaya yang masih tertutup bajunya. Entah kenapa matanya tidak bisa lepas atau beralih dari Yaya yang kini sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari kasurnya.

Boboiboy menelan ludahnya saat melihat cairan bening yang keluar perlahan dari vagina Yaya.

Setelah melepaskan celana panjangnya, Yaya melepaskan jilbab merah muda yang melilit kepalanya dan memperlihatkan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai indah.

"Cukup Yaya kumohon hentikan semua ini !" Ucap Boboiboy yang mulai frustasi.

Yaya yang masih mengenakan pakaiannya berjalan mendekati kasur Boboiboy lalu menggosok penis pemuda tersebut secara perlahan.

"Apa kau sudah tidak sabar Boboiboy~ ?" Tanya Yaya dengan nada menggoda sambil menggosok penis Boboiboy secara perlahan.

"Ughh... Yayaaahhhh~ Ku-kumohon Cepatlah~" Ucap Boboiboy yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia berucap demikian tanpa sadar.

Saat mendengar hal tersebut Yaya langsung menghentikan kocokannya pada penis Boboiboy dan melangkah menjauh dari kasur Boboiboy untuk melepaskan pakaian merah mudanya.

Sementara Boboiboy semakin merutuki kebodohannya yang malah memohon pada Yaya untuk melakukan hal ini lebih jauh.

'Ada apa dengan tubuhku ? Kenapa tubuhku seolah memiliki pikiran sendiri ?' Tanya Boboiboy dalam hati.

Yaya melepaskan pakaian dan bra yang menutupi buah dada indahnya dengan tidak sabaran. Karena ia sendiri sudah merasakan gejolak dalan dirinya semakin tidak terkendali.

Setelah melepaskan pakaiannya, Yaya kembali berjalan mendekati Boboiboy yang sedang berbaring di kasur.

Mata Boboiboy menatap lekat-lekat tubuh telanjang Yaya dari atas kebawah lalu sebaliknya. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat tubuh putih Yaya yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you, you ought to know by now how much I love you. One thing you can be sure of, I'll never ask for more than your love._

Smartphone Boboiboy tiba -tiba berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Yaya menghampiri meja tempat smartphone Boboiboy berbunyi. Ia ingin mengetahui siapa yang menelepon Boboiboy malam-malam begini.

"Shielda ?" Ucap Yaya saat melihat layar smartphone Boboiboy yang menampilkan nama sang pemanggil.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yaya langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"YAYA JANG- HMMPPPHHH HMMMMPPP!" Teriakan Boboiboy yang langsung menjadi gumaman tidak jelas saat mulutnya dibekap tangan Yaya yang tidak memegang smartphone.

"Halo ?" Ucap Yaya dengan nada santai.

"HHMMMPPP HHHMPPPP !" Boboiboy kembali bergumam sambil semakin meronta-ronta saat Yaya mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Boboiboy memelototkan matanya horror ke arah Yaya.

Sementara Yaya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan pelototan horror dari Boboiboy.

"Siapa ini ? Bukankah ini nomer telepon Boboiboy ?" Tanya suara perempuan diseberang dengan nada bingung.

"Iya benar ini memang nomer telepon Boboiboy." Jawab Yaya santai. "Ada keperluan apa kau menelepon Boboiboy malam-malam begini Shielda ?" Lanjut Yaya bertanya.

Shielda merupakan seorang gadis cantik yang sebenarnya juga jatuh hati pada Boboiboy yang jauh lebih muda dari dia. Saat misi terakhir, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di pulau rintis bersama Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya. Hubungan Shielda dengan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya juga cukup baik, maka dari itu Yaya tidak merasa canggung sama sekali ketika berbicara dengan Shielda.

"Uh... Gimana bilangnya ya ?" Suara Shielda yang diseberang terdengar bingung. Dia seperti sedang mencari-cari alasan. "Si-Siapa Kamu ? Ka-kamu sendiri ngapain dengan smartphone Boboiboy ? Dan-dan dimana Boboiboy ?" Tanya Shielda balik sedikit tergagap. Shielda sengaja bertanya balik untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku !" ucap Yaya dengan nada kesal karena Shielda berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Uh... Ak-aku sedang kesepian saja dan biasanya jika aku kesepian, aku akan menelepon Boboiboy." Jawab Shielda yang masih sedikit tergagap. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku !" Buru Shielda pada Yaya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenali suaraku Shielda ?" tanya Yaya balik dengan nada menggoda. Sesekali Yaya juga menjilati wajah Boboiboy untuk mendiamkan pemuda tersebut.

Tapi Boboiboy masih saja meronta-ronta, meskipun rontaannya tidak sekuat tadi.

Shielda terdiam sejenak sambil mencoba mengingat suara Yaya.

"Yaya ?!" Beberapa saat terdiam Shielda akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Ba-bagaimana smartphone Boboiboy bisa ada padamu ?! Dan dimana Boboiboy sekarang ?!" Lanjut Shielda bertanya pada Yaya.

"Kenapa kau terdengar khawatir sekali Shielda ?" Tanya Yaya sambil menjilat wajah Boboiboy. "Jangan-jangan kau 'menyukai' Boboiboy ya~ ?" Lanjut Yaya bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Yaya juga menekankan kata 'menyukai' dalam pertanyaannya barusan.

"Ap-apa yang kamu bilang ?!" Ucap Shielda sedikit kelabakan. 'Ugh... Bagaimana Yaya bisa menebak seperti itu ?' Tanya Shielda dalam hati. 'Atau memang aku yang terlalu mencolok saat memperhatikan Boboiboy ya ?' Lanjutnya masih dalam hati.

"Halah tidak usah mengelak Shielda." jawab Yaya. "Jika kau memang tidak menyukai Boboiboy, Kenapa tadi kau bilang 'Jika aku kesepian maka aku akan menelepon Boboiboy' hm ? Bukankah masih ada Fang atau Gopal yang bisa kau hubungi ? Kenapa harus Boboiboy ?" Lanjut Yaya bertanya beruntun. ia juga menekankan alasan Shielda barusan.

"Ughh..." Sepertinya kali ini Shielda benar-benar terpojok. "A-aku berpikir, me-mereka pasti sudah tidur. Da-dan biasanya jam segini hanya Boboiboy yang menganhkat panggilanku." Jawab Shielda yang sepertinya masih tidak mau mengaku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika jam segini Boboiboy belum tidur ?" Tanya Yaya lagi. "Jangan-jangan kau memata-matainya ya~ ?" Sepertinya saat ini, Yaya sangat senang memojokkan gadis yang biasanya berkerudung hijau tersebut.

"Ughh..." Lagi-lagi Shielda terkena omongannya sendiri. "Ten-tentu saja tidak." Jawab gadis cantik tersebut dari seberang.

"Ya sudahlah aku mau bersenang-senang dengan Boboiboy dulu. Daa Shielda." Ucap Yaya.

"Hei tunggu aku-" Kalimat Shielda langsung terputus saat Yaya langsung mematikan panggilan di tersebut. Setelah itu ia menonaktifkan smartphone Boboiboy dan mengembalikannya le tempat semula.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan." Ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum manis lalu menciumi wajah Boboiboy.

Yaya melepaskan tangannya yang membekap Boboiboy secara perlahan. Ciuman Yaya yang awalnya di wajah mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mengecup inchi demi inchi leher dan tubuh Boboiboy dan baru berhenti saat diperut sixpack Boboiboy.

Boboiboy hanya berusaha menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tidak mendesah saat Yaya menciumi bagian tubuhnya. Ia juga memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Setelah itu mulut Yaya mulai memainkan lidahnua di ujung penis Boboiboy dengan lincah.

"Ugh~ Yayaaaa~" Boboiboy langsung mendesah saat lidah Yaya mulai berputar-putar di ujung penisnya.

Tangan Yaya juga memainkan nipple Boboiboy. hal itu membuat Boboiboy menggelinjang kesana kemari. Sementara tangan satunya memainkan vaginanya sendiri.

"Aaahhhhhh~ Boboiboooooyyy~ Ussshhhh~ Aaahhhhh~" Yaya ikutan mendesah saat tangannya mulai memainkan vaginanya sendiri.

Boboiboy yang mendengar desahan erotis Yaya semakin kelimpungan. Di satu sisi akal sehatnya terus berkata bahwa ini salah, sementara disisi lain tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan Yaya.

"Ugh~ Yayaaaa~ A-aku tidak tahan lagiiiiihhhh~ Ssshhhhh~ Aaahhhhh~" Ucap Boboiboy sambil terus mendesah. Hal iji menunjukkan bahwa akal sehat Boboiboy sudah kalah. Ia sudah pasrah dengan dan hanya bisa menerima sentuhan Yaya.

"Aahhhhh~ Aaaahhh~ AAAHHHHHH~" Saat akan mencapai klimaks, Yaya langsung mengarahkan vaginanya di depan wajah Boboiboy. Ia langsung melenguh nikmat dan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di wajah Boboiboy saat klimaks pertamanya.

Boboiboy secara reflex meminum cairan cinta milik Yaya. Ia menelan semua cairan cinta Yaya yang mengarah ke wajahnya.

Yaya diam sesaat setelah klimaks pertamanya. Terlihat ia sedang mengatur nafasnya untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya sebelum memulai ronde baru. Sementara Boboiboy hanya diam menatao langit-langit kamarnya.

Mereka berdua terikat keheningan selama beberapa saat. Yaya yang sedang mengatur nafasnya untuk mengembalikan tenaganya dan Boboiboy yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

'Ini hanya mimpi. Pasti ini hanya mimpi buruk.' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati berusaha menyangkal kenyataan. Kelihatannya akal sehatnya sudah kembali lagi. 'Yaya tidak mungkin melakukan ini padaku. Ini pasti hanya mimpi.' Lanjutnya masih dalam hati. Kini matanya menunjukkan kekosongan.

Meskipun beberapa saat yang lalu Boboiboy terlihat terhanyut dalam permainan, tetapi pikirannya masih saja terus menyangkal bahwa dirinya dilecehkan oleh seorang perempuan jika permainan tersebut berhenti.

Pikiran Boboiboy terus melayang kemana-mana, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa tangan Yaya sudah berada di penisnya lagi.

Yaya langsung mengocok penis Boboiboy secara perlahan untuk mengembalikan pikiran Boboiboy ke alam nyata.

"Ahhhhh~ Aaahhhhh~"Boboiboy langsung terkejut bukan main saat ia merasakan penisnya yang dikocok. Ia langsung mendesah dan menggelinjang kesana kemari.

"Ini bukan mimpi Boboiboy." Ucap Yaya seolah bisa membaca pikiran Boboiboy.

"Aaahhhh~ Ini-ini pastiiiiihhh~ hanya mimpiiii~ Aaahhhh~" ucap Boboiboy sambil mendesah.

Yaya hanya tersenyum manis saat mendengar sangkalan Boboiboy. Tapi hatinya serasa di tusuk seribu pisau berkarat, sangat sakit sekali. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sakit luar biasa saat mendengar sangkalan Boboiboy barusan.

'Akan aku tunjukkan bahwa ini bukan mimpi Boboiboy.' Ucap Yaya dalam hati. 'Dan juga malam ini kau akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya, meskipun kau menolaknya.' Lanjutnya masih dalam hati.

Setelah membatin demikian Yaya langsung mengarahkan vaginanya di atas penis Boboiboy.

"Aaahhhhh~" Yaya langsung mendesah saat ujung penis Boboiboy mulai masuk ke dalam vaginanya yang masih sangat sempit.

"Aahhhhh~ Yayaaaaa~" Boboiboy mendesah secara tidak sadar saat ujung penisnya mulai masuk ke vagina Yaya. 'Sepertinya ini memang bukan mimpi.' Lanjut Boboiboy dalam hati. 'Aku tidak percaya jika aku akan diperkosa oleh sahabatku sendiri.' Lanjutnya membatin sambil menutup matanya.

Yaya terus menurunkan pinggangnya secara perlahan. Ia berhenti sejenak saat penis Boboiboy mulai menyentuh selaput dara keperawanannya. Kali ini ia mulai agak ragu untuk melanjutkan lebih jauh. Yaya menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu langsung menghentakkan pinggangnya untuk melesakkan penis Boboiboy dalam vaginanya.

 _blessss_

"Aaahhhhhh~ Sa-sakit sekali." Yaya langsung menjerit saat ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti dibelah dua. Air matanya mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya. Darah perawannya mengalir membasahi perut Boboiboy.

"Aaahhhh~ Yayaaaa~ Ka-kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Boboiboy saat mendengar jeritan Yaya barusan. Ia hendak bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, tapi tangan Yaya langsung menahannya.

"A-aku baik-baik hiks saja Boboiboy hiks." Ucap Yaya sambil sedikit sesenggukan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika akan sesakit ini.

Yaya mendiamkan penis Boboiboy beberapa saat dalam vaginanya yang masih sangat sempit. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri sambil merasakan keberadaan penis Boboiboy dalam dirinya.

Setelah diam agak lama ia mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya secara perlahan.

"Aaahhhhh~ Aaaahhhhh~ Aaaahhhhhh~" Yaya langsung mendesah tidak karuan saat ia menaik turunkan pinggangnya secara perlahan.

Sementara Boboiboy menutup mata dan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak mau mendesah atau sekedar melihat Yaya memperkosanya.

Yaya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher Boboiboy tanpa menghentikan pompaannya pada penis sang pemuda.

"Aaarrgghhh~ Aaahhhhhh~ Aaahhhhh~" Boboiboy langsung terkejut bukan main saat Yaya menggigit lehernya. Tapi ia langsung mendesah saat Yaya menjilati daerah yang ia gigit barusan.

Desahan Boboiboy benar-benar membuat Yaya semakin menggila. Ia juga mempercepat pompaannya pada penis Boboiboy.

"Aahhhhhh~ Aahhhhh~ Ahhhhh~" Boboiboy terus mendesah tanpa henti. Akal sehatnya sudah benar-benar hilang.

"Hhmmmppphh~ hhmmppphhh~ hmmmppphhh~" Yaya semakin menggila dalam melakukan aktifitasnya. Ia mendesah tertahan karena mulutnya yang terus membuat kissmark.

"Ughhh~ Ughhh~ Aaaahhhhh~ Yaya kau benar-benaaaaarrr~ Sempiitttt~" Boboiboy meracau tidak karuan saat ia terus dimanjakan oleh Yaya.

"Hhmmmppp~ Aahhhhhh~ Kau-kau juga per-perkasa sekali aaaaahhhh~ Boboiboy~" Desahan tertahan Yaya langsung berubah lepas saat ia berhenti membuat kissmark di leher Boboiboy. Yaya juga meracau tidak karuan saat ia merasakan vaginanya yang di sodok oleh penis Boboiboy yang tergolong besar.

Sementara itu di luar apartemen...

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Boboiboy. Seorang gadis berusia sekitar 25 tahunan dengan kerudung hijau di kepalanya terlihat sedang menguping aktifitas Boboiboy dan Yaya.

Benar. Dia adalah gadis lain yang sebenarnya jatuh hati pada Boboiboy. Tapi ia juga bernasib sama seperti Yaya. Yaitu cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sejak beberapa saat lalu ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Boboiboy sambil menempelkan salah satu telinganya di pintu apartemen Boboiboy.

"Ughhhh~ Ughhh~" Terdengar desahan tertahan meluncur mulus dari mulut manisnya. Ternyata ia sedang masturbasi di depan pintu apartemen Boboiboy. Ia sedang membayangkan jika ia sedang berada di posisi Yaya saat ini.

Kembali kedalam apartemen Boboiboy...

Yaya dan Boboiboy masih terhanyut dalam permainan mereka. Yaya seolah tidak lelah meski ia sudah mencapai klimaks beberapa menit yang lalu.

Yaya terus memompa penis Boboiboy dengan vaginanya. Tubuh mereka berdua sudah dipenuhi oleh peluh. Hal tersebut memberi kesan eksotis.

Mulut nakal Yaya juga terkadang menghisap niple Boboiboy dengan kuat atau memberi kissmark di tempat yang belum ia jamah. Sementara Boboiboy hanya bisa mendesah tidak karuan atau menggelinjang kesana kemari, saat merasakan mulut Yaya menghisap nipplenya atau membuat kissmark di tubuhnya tanpa menghentikan atau mengurangi tempo pompaannya pada penis sang pemuda.

Ugh~ Aaahhh~ Aahhhhh~ Sssshhhh~ AAAAAAAHHHHH~" Setelah beberapa saat memompa, Yaya kembali melenguh untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Otot vagina Yaya menjepit dan memijit dengan kuat penis Boboiboy.

"AAAAHHHHH~" Selang beberapa detik, Boboiboy tidak tahan dengan jepitan vagina Yaya yang seolah ingin memerah penisnya kali ini. Ia pun melenguh juga menandakan bahwa ia telah mencapai klimaksnya juga. Boboiboy mengeluarkan semua cairan spermanya ke dalam vagina Yaya.

Tanpa terasa sang pemuda menitikkan air matanya bersamaan dengan klimaksnya. Sementara Yaya langsung ambruk ke atas tubuh Boboiboy yang dipenuhi oleh peluh, kepalanya ia taruh di atas dada bidang Boboiboy.

Senyuman bahagia terukir di wajah cantik Yaya. Tapi hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan tangisan Boboiboy yang tanpa suara. Yaya mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia merasakan getaran tubuh Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy kau kenapa ?" Tanya Yaya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Boboiboy yang berlinang air mata. Entah kenapa hati Yaya begitu sakit saat melihat wajah Boboiboy yang berlinang air mata.

"Yaya, ini hanya mimpi kan ?" Tanya Boboiboy yang sepertinya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Bukan Boboiboy." Jawab Yaya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini adalah kenyataan." Lanjutnya sambil menyandarkan kembali kepalanya di atas dada bidang Boboiboy.

"Kenapa Yaya ? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini ?" Tanya Boboiboy beruntun dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Apakah kau masih belum mengerti ?!" Tanya Yaya dengan nada tegas. "Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu Boboiboy ! Aku ingin kau melihatku ! BUKAN TERUS TERPURUK DENGAN KENANGANMU BERSAMA YING !" Lanjut Yaya suara tegas. Ia sangat histeris saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Yaya ?" Gumam Boboiboy yang merasa iba dengan keadaan Yaya saat ini.

"Kau tidak tahu, betapa sakitnya saat hatiku melihatmu bersama Ying." Kali ini Yaya berucap sambil memindahkan posisinya kesamping Boboiboy. "Aku tidak peduli meski setelah ini kau akan membenciku. Yang terpenting aku telah memiliki tubuhmu." Lanjut Yaya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Boboiboy bungkam seribu bahasa saat mendengar ucapan Yaya barusan. Ia tidak tahu lagi meski berkata apa.

Setelah itu mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sampai...

 _cklek_

Telinga kedua orang disana menangkap suara pintu depan yang dibuka oleh seseorang.

 _DEG_

Jantung Yaya dan Boboiboy hampir copot dari tempatnya saat telinga mereka mendengar suara tersebut. Dan Yaya juga baru ingat jika tadi ia belum sempat mengunci pintu kamar Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy ma-mana kunci kamarmu ?!" Tanya Yaya dengan nada panik.

"I-itu menggantung di pintu." Jawab Boboiboy dengan nada yang ikutan panik.

Yaya dengan cepat mengunci pintu kamar Boboiboy. Setelah itu ia panik harus melakukan apa lagi. Tiba-tiba Yaya yang sedang berdiri di dekat kasur Boboiboy langsung ambruk ke atas lantai kamar Boboiboy dan meringis kesakitan saat ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di daerah kewanitaannya.

"Yaya kau tak apa-apa ?" Tanya Boboiboy yang khawatir dengan keadaan Yaya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Bo-Boboiboy." Ucap Yaya sambil berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah.

Setelah berusaha mati-matian akhirnya Yaya bisa berdiri dengan berpegangan pada tepi meja dekat kasur Boboiboy.

"Yaya tolong lepaskan aku." Pinta Boboiboy sambil menatap iba ke arah Yaya.

Tapi Yaya tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia malah berbaring di samping Boboiboy dan dan memeluk tubuh atletis Boboiboy.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini Boboiboy." Bisik Yaya tepat pada telinga Boboiboy. Setelah itu ia meraup telinga sang pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Ia menggigit lembut menjilati daun telinga milik sang pemuda.

"Aaahhhh~ Yayaaaaa~ Hentiiikkkaannn~" Ucap Boboiboy yang sudah sangat kewalahan.

Tangan Yaya langsung membekap mulut Boboiboy yang tengah mendesah sambil memohon.

Lalu...

 _tok tok tok_

"Boboiboy kau ada di dalam ?" Tanya suara seorang perempuan dari depan pintu kamar Boboiboy. Ia tidak lain adalah Shielda yang memang sejak beberapa saat lalu sudah ada di depan pintu apartemen Boboiboy.

Tangan Yaya semakin erat membekap mulut Boboiboy yang hendak menjawab. Sementara mulut nakalnya terus melakukan aktifitasnya.

Kewarasan Boboiboy semakin terkikis kembali. Penisnya dibuat tegang kembali saat telinganya terus dimanjakan oleh Yaya.

tok tok tok

"Boboiboy, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam ? Dan dimana Yaya ? Kenapa sepatunya ada di depan ?" Tanya Shielda beruntun setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Boboiboy untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yaya langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya saat mendengar pertanyaan beruntun tersebut. Ia benar-benar lupa untuk menyembunyikan sepatunya.

'Aduh gawat. Aku juga lupa menyembunyikan sepatuku.' Ucap Yaya dalam hati merutuki kesalahannya.

Yaya melihat kesana kemari untuk mencari celah untuk melarikan diri. Pandangannya berhenti pada jendela kamar Boboiboy. Lalu sebuah ide muncul dikepala Yaya.

Yaya langsung turun dari kasur Boboiboy dan mengambil lakban yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengikat tangan Boboiboy.

"Yaya apa yang akan kau- hhhmppphh hmmpppppp." Ucapan Boboiboy langsung teputus saat Yaya melakban mulut Boboiboy. Pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut terus meronta-ronta sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

Yaya mengenakan pakaiannya yang ia lemparkan ke atas lantai kamar Boboiboy dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak lupa ia juga mengenakan jilbab merah mudanya. Lalu ia memutar kunci kamar Boboiboy, setelah itu ia terbang keluar melalui jendela kamar. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yaya, tapi satu hal yang pasti Boboiboy merasakan firasat buruk merayapi hatinya.

 _cklek_

Shielda membuka pintu kamar Boboiboy saat telinganya mendengar suara kunci yang diputar.

Sementara Boboiboy melotot horror sambil terus bergumam tidak jelas dan meronta-ronta saat pandangannya melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka semakin lebar.

'Alamaaaaakkk.' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati dengan nada panik luar biasa.

"Boboiboy kau di da-lam kah ?" Pertanyaan Shielda semakin memelan saat mencapai akhir kalimatnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah padam saat melihat Boboiboy yang telanjang bulat dengan penisnya yang masih berdiri akibat ulah Yaya tadi.

Boboiboy langsung panik bukan main saat melihat Shielda yang berdiri teroaku di tempatnya. Ia terus bergumam tidak jelas sambil meronta-ronta.

Tapi mata Shielda malah terfokus pada penis Boboiboy yang saat ini sedang menegang. Entah apa yang sedang ada di pikiran Shielda, hingga ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari penis Boboiboy.

"Hmmpphhh hhmmpppp hhmmmppp hmmppphh." ("Shielda tolong lepaskan aku.") Boboiboy terus bergumam untuk memberi isyarat pada Shielda bahwa ia membutuhkan bantuan.

Tapi Shielda seperti terhipnotis dengan kejantanan yang dimiliki oleh Boboiboy. Ia berjalan mendekati kasur Boboiboy lalu menyentuh benda tersebut(penis Boboiboy).

"eeeemmmhhhh~" Boboiboy langsung mendesah tertahan saat Shielda menyentuh ujung penisnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Kyaaaa !!!" Tiba-tiba Shielda dan Boboiboy dikejutkan dengan teriakan di depan kamar Boboiboy. Ternyata di depan kamar Boboiboy sudah berdiri Yaya yang seolah-olah tidak mengetahui apapun.

Shielda langsung kelabakan bukan main saat mendengar teriakan Yaya. Sementara Boboiboy yang awalnya panik langsung sweetdrop saat ia mengetahui bahwa yang berteriak barusan adalah Yaya.

'Ternyata ini yang ia rencanakan.' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati.

"Shielda apa yang kau lakukan pada Boboiboy ?!" Tanya Yaya pura-pura panik. "Boboiboy kau tak apa-apa ?" Tanya Yaya sambil melepas lakban yang ada di mulut dan tangan Boboiboy. Setelah itu ia menutup badan Boboiboy menggunakan selimut.

"Yaya bukankah-" "Sssstttt tenang Boboiboy masalah Shielda biar aku yang urus." Yaya langsung membekap mulut Boboiboy yang hendak mengeluarkan protes. Ia juga berkata seolah ia adalah seorang pahlawan yang datang menolongnya di saat yang genting.

Mata Boboiboy menyipit dengan sebuah sweetdrop di kepalanya.

Setelah itu Yaya menyeret paksa Shielda keluar dari kamar apartemen Boboiboy.

"Besok akan kita bicarakan masalah ini." Bisik Yaya pada Shielda. "Karena malam ini sudah terlalu larut." Lanjutnya berbisik.

Sementara Shielda yang sudah sangat penasaran hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju dengan omongan Yaya.

Setelah kedua perempuan beda usia itu pergi, Boboiboy yang sudah berpakaian langsung mengunci pintu depan apartemennya dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

"Ying salahkah aku jika aku membalas perasaan Yaya untukku ?" Tanya Boboiboy lebih mengarah pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berucap demikian Boboiboy menutup matanya untuk menuju alam mimpi.

 **TBC**

Hahahaha Phoenix telah kembali. Bagaimana lemonnya ? Sudah hot kah ? Jika kurang Hot silahkan saja baca dibawah terik matahari saat jam 12 siang tepat.

Lalu apakah yang akan dikatakan Yaya pada Shielda ?

simak terus ceritanya minna.

Mind to R and R minna ?

Maaf jika gaje, absurd, banyak typo(s), dsb...

Phoenix see you in next chapter minna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

Warning Rate: M for Lemon scene. Woman rape man. Typo(s), gaje, absurd, etc. Ini adalah fic Rate: M kedua punya Phoenix. Dan ceritanya masih tentang woman rape man.

If you don't like it, Don't read it. Bad*ss

ket usia Chara:

Boboiboy: "23 tahun"

Yaya: "23 tahun"

Shielda: "25 tahun"

ket kata: " **bold nama jurus** "

Disclaimer: "Boboiboy tentu saja milik Monsta."

 **Let the story begin...**

Keesokan harinya...

Pagi ini mendung menyapa pulau rintis. Sepertinya hari ini akan turun hujan yang deras.

Seorang pemuda yang semalam menjadi korban pelecehan seksual oleh sahabat perempuannya mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Ia langsung berdiri dari kasurnya lalu membuka tirai jendela kamarnya untuk melihat cuaca di luar apartemennya.

Boboiboy nama pemuda tersebut hanya mengerutkan dahinya saat ia melihat cuaca diluar apartemennya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan angka 06.23 waktu setempat.

Setelah diam sesaat, Boboiboy membuka jendela kamarnya. Terpaan angin yang sangat kencang langsung menerpa wajah tampannya.

"Sepertinya hari ini akan hujan deras." Gumamnya saat merasakan angin kencang menerpa wajahnya. Setelah itu ia menutup kembali jendela kamarnya kembali. Lalu ia duduk di tepi kasurnya sambil memandang kosong ke arah lantai kamarnya. Ia sedang berpikir apakah hari ini ia akan berangkat kerja atau tidak.

'Lebih baik aku mengambil cuti dulu hari ini dan untuk beberapa hari ke depan.' Ucapnya dalam hati membuat keputusan. Setelah itu ia mengambil smartphonenya lalu menyalakannya terlebih dahulu.

Ia langsung terkejut saat melihat notifikasi di layar smartphonenya yang kebanyakan berupa missed call dari Shielda. Ia tidak mau peduli pada hal itu. Ia langsung mencari kontak temannya.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari ia langsung melakukan panggilan pada nomer temannya.

"Halo assalamualaikum." Ucap Boboiboy saat seseorang yang ia telepon mengangkat panggilannya.

"Wa'alaikumussalam. Ada apa Boboiboy ?" Tanya sebuah suara lelaki yang berada di seberang.

"Uh... Sai, tolong ijinkan aku pada boss bahwa hari ini aku tidak bisa berangkat kerja dulu." Ucap Boboiboy membreitahu pada pemuda di seberang.

"Ya Boboiboy." Jawab pemuda tersebut. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak bekerja hari ini ?" Tanya Sai pada Boboiboy.

Sai adalah partner dari Shielda sebelum misi terakhirnya bersama Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan. Sai sendiri juga memutuskan untuk tinggal di pulau Rintis setelah misi terkahirnya untuk membantu Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dalam mencegah perang antar galaxy 2 tahun silam. Dia adalah orang terdekat Boboiboy di sebuah restoran ternama tempat mereka bekerja sebagai pelayan.

"Bilang saja pada boss bahwa aku sedang tidak enak badan. Dan mungkin untuk 3 hari kedepan aku tidak bisa berangkat kerja." Jawab Boboiboy menjelaskan.

"Hm... baiklah nanti akan aku sampaikan pada boss setelah aku sampai di tempat kerja." Ucap Sai menyanggupi permintaan Boboiboy.

"Terima kasih Sai." Ucap Boboiboy. "Assalamualaikum." Lanjutnya sebelum.

"Sama-sama Boboiboy." Jawab Sai. "Wa'alaikumussalam." Lanjut Sai menjawab salam Boboiboy.

Setelah itu Boboiboy langsung menutup panggilannya. ia membaringkan badannya ke atas kasur apartemennya. Boboiboy meletakkan smartphonenya di samping tubuhnya dengan lemas. Setelah itu ia menutup matanya menggunakan sebelah lengannya.

Boboiboy menghela nafas lelah. Beberapa saat terdiam, tanpa sadar air mata Boboiboy terjatuh dari wajahnya. Dia menangis. Kini dia menangis bukan karena masalah semalam. Melainkan, ia menangis karena hari ini adalah tepat 2 tahun kematian tunangannya.

"Ying..." Boboiboy memanggil nama tunangannya pada keheningan kamarnya tanpa merubah posisinya. "Maafkan aku..." Lanjutnya berucap.

Boboiboy berada dalam posisi itu sampai beberapa jam. Bahkan ia sampai tidak sadar jika smartphonenya berbunyi beberapa kali, yang menandakan ada seseoranv yang mencoba menghubunginya. Ia terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya dan kenangannya bersama mendiag tunangannya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

"Apa Boboiboy belum bangun ya ?" Gumam khawatir seorang perempuan pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang smartphonenya. Perempuan tersebut tidak lain adalah Shielda. "Apa lebih baik aku langsung ke apartemennya saja ya ?" Lanjutnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang menganggu pikiranmu Shielda ?" Tanya seorang kakek yang kelihatan berusia sekitar kepala 6.

"Tidak apa-apa tok Aba." Jawab Shielda sambil tersenyum.

Oh ya setelah tinggal di pulau Rintis, Shielda bekerja membantu tok Aba untuk membiayai biaya hidupnya sehari-hari. Dan kebetulan juga tempat tinggal Shielda di pulau Rintis dekat dengan kedai tok Aba.

"Jika memang tidak apa-apa, kenapa wajahmu terlihat khawatir ?" Kali ini Ochobot yang membuka suara untuk bertanya.

"Eh... Apakah wajahku memang terlihat khawatir ya Ochobot ?" Tanya Shielda balik.

"Kau pasti lagi memikirkan cucu Atok kan ?" Tanya tok Aba sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

 _blussss_

Wajah Shielda langsung memerah dan terasa memanas saat mendengar ucapan tok Aba barusan.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Shielda sambil memalingkan wajah cantiknya yang terasa memanas. Ia benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan jika sedang merona seperti saat ini.

Perasaan Shielda pada Boboiboy sempat menjadi topik hangat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mengapa ? Itu semua karena wajah cantik Shielda yang memang tidak pandai berbohong. Setiap kali Boboiboy datang ke kedai tok Aba sepulang kerja dari restoran tempatnya bekerja, wajah cantik Shielda langsung saja merona ketika melihat wajah tampan sang pemuda. Dan hal tersebut langsung menjadi topik hangat di antara para pelanggan kedai tok Aba.

"Ternyata berita tentang kau yang menyukai Boboiboy itu benar adanya, Shielda." Kali ini Ochobot yang berucap mendukung pernyataan tok Aba barusan.

"Hisss... Aku tak menyukai dia lah !" Ucap Shielda dengan nada tegas dan wajahnya yang memerah padam karena malu.

"Ah Boboiboy." Ucap Ochobot sambil melihat ke belakang Shielda.

"Eh... Boboiboy ?" Ucap Shielda sambil melihat kebelakang, tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

twitch twitch twitch

3 perempatan langsung muncul dikepala Shielda saat ia sadar bahwa Ochobot telah mengerjainya.

"HIISSSSSS OCHO- !" Teriakan Shielda langsung berhenti saat ia tidak menemukan Ochobot di tempatnya tadi.

"OCHOBOT AWAS KAU !" Teriak Shielda dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

Sementara tok Aba hanya menghela nafas saat melihat tingkah dua pegawainya.

Semenjak berita tentang Shielda yang menyukai Boboiboy menjadi topik hangat, Ochobot sangat senang dan gencar sekali untuk mengerjai Shielda. Tapi memang sesuatu yang langka juga sih bisa melihat wajah tegas perempuan berkerudung hijau tersebut menjadi memerah karena malu saat ia mendengar nama Boboiboy.

Sementara itu dengan Yaya...

Yaya kini sedang bekerja seperti biasa. Hanya saja yang menbuatnya sedikit berbeda adalah wajahnya yang terlihat sangat ceria sekali.

Setelah misi terakhirnya, Yaya memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai salah satu pegawai di sebuah butik baju ternama di pulau Rintis.

Memang biasanya Yaya selalu bersemangat dalam menjalankan pekerjaannya. Akan tetapi hari ini sepertinya hati Yaya sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat baik, bahkan lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Yaya selalu menebar senyum ramahnya kepada semua pelanggan dan pegawai di butik tersebut. Bahkan ada beberapa lelaki yang tidak bisa melepas pandangan mereka dari wajah cantik Yaya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Hei Yaya sepertinya hari ini kau senang sekali. Ada apa sih ?" Ucap dan tanya salah satu pegawai perempuan di butik tersebut.

"Apa aku memang terlihat seperti itu ? Aku merasa biasa saja kog." Jawab Yaya tanpa menghilangkan senyum ramahnya.

"Ayolah Yaya jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan." Ucap pegawai yang lain. "Kasih tahu kami dong." Lanjut pegawai tersebut.

"Sungguh memang tidak terjadi apa-apa kog." Jawab Yaya mencoba meyakinkan teman-teman satu pekerjaannya.

Setelah membujuk beberapa kali dan masih tidak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya teman-teman Yaya menyerah. Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Sementara itu dengan Boboiboy...

Terlihat sang pemuda sedang memakai pakaian serba hitam dan terlihat sangat rapi. Ia melihat jam di dinding apartemennya yang menunjukkan pukul 11.27 waktu setempat. Setelah itu ia membuka pintu depan apartemennya lalu berjalan pergi. Tidak lupa ia mengunci pintu apartemennya sebelum pergi.

Diperjalanan banyak pasang mata dari kaum hawa yang terus memandanginya dengan pandangan kagum. Tidak jarang juga ada yang mencoba mendekatinya atau sekedar menyapanya. Tapi para kaum hawa tersebut dibuat kecewa saat Boboiboy tidak merespon mereka. Jangankan merespon, melirikpun tidak.

Selama perjalanan ia hanya memasang wajah dinginnya dan tidak peduli pada sekitarnya sama sekali. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, Boboiboy menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko bunga. Tanpa menunggu lama Boboiboy langsung memasuki toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang." Ucap seorang pegawai toko tersebut menyambut kedatangan Boboiboy dengan senyuman ramahnya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Lanjutnya bertanya pada Boboiboy yang masih memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Tolong satu karangan bunga mawar." Ucap Boboiboy dingin, sedingin ekspresinya saat ini.

"Baik tuan." Ucap sang pegawai masih dengan senyuman ramahnya. Setelah itu sang pegawai mengambilkan pesanan Boboiboy.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Boboiboy menunggu dengan sabar sambil berdiri di depan meja kasir toko bunga tersebut. Wajah dan ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah sejak awal ia datang.

"Ini tuan karangan bunga pesanan anda." Ucap pegawai tadi sambil menyerahkan bunga pesanan Boboiboy.

"Berapa totalnya ?" Tanya Boboiboy tanpa merubah ekspresi dan nada bicaranya.

"25 ringgit tuan." Ucap pegawai tersebut ramah.

Boboiboy mengambil dompetnya lalu menyerahkan uang sebesar 30 ringgit kepada pegawai tersebut. "Ambil saja kembaliannya." Ucap Boboiboy sambil berlalu dari toko bunga tersebut.

"Terima kasih tuan." Ucap Pegawai tersebut. "Lain kali datang lagi ya." Ucapnya sebelum Boboiboy keluar dari toko.

Boboiboy tetap berjalan menuju pintu keluar toko tersebut tanpa mempedulikan perkataan sang pegawai. Setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tujuan awalnya.

Boboiboy terus berjalan dengan pandagan kosong dan ekspresi yang dingin.

Beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya ia sampai di tempat tujuannya yang tidak lain adalah kuburan. Hari ini tepat 2 tahun hari kematian Ying aka sang tunangannya. Ia langsung berjalan melewati jalan yang sudah ia hafal sejak pemakaman Ying 2 tahun silam.

Boboiboy langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat pandangannya melihat batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama tunangannya.

"Sayang..." Ucapnya sambil menaruh karangan bunga mawar yang ia beli saat perjalanannya menuju ke pemakaman. Air mata Boboiboy langsung mengalir membasahi wajah tampannya saat ia melihat batu nisan yang mengukir nama tunangannya. "Tak terasa ya, hari ini adalah 2 tahun sejak aku kehilangan kau." Lanjutnya sambil menatap batu nisan makam Ying dengan air mata yang semakin deras membasahi wajahnya.

Setelah berucap demikian, Boboiboy terdiam beberapa saat. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, berusaha untuk meredakan tangisannya.

"Tapi buatku, kau masih seperti baru meninggalkanku kemarin." Lanjutnya berucap setelah agak tenang. "Mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika saja aku lebih kuat dan bisa melindungi dirimu saat insiden itu terjadi." Boboiboy masih terus saja berbicara pada keheningan makam sambil terus menatap batu nisan Ying.

Boboiboy tidak mau mengingat insiden yang merenggut nyawa kekasihnya 2 tahun silam. Ia benar-benar tidak mau mengingatnya meskipun hanya sekilas.

Boboiboy menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk meracau sendiri di depan makam Ying. Ia seolah tidak merasakan lelah meski ia sudah berdiri berjam-jam disana. Boboiboy mengungkapkan semua kesedihan yang ia rasakan semenjak Ying meninggalkannya dan juga berbagai perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Baikoah sayang sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku pergi dulu ya." Ucapnya pada makam Ying setelah ia puas mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya. "Aku akan datang kembali lain waktu." Lanjut Boboiboy sebelum berjalan meninggalkan makam Ying dengan langkah berat.

Saat Boboiboy melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan makam tunangannya, tiba-tiba hujan deras langsung turun mengguyur kota tempat Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan tinggal. Hujan tersebut sangat deras disertai angin yang sangat kencang. Seolah-olah air hujan tersebut bagaikan dicurahkan dari langit. Alampun seolah ikut menangis merasakan kepedihan hati yang dirasakan Boboiboy saat ini.

Boboiboy yang memang tidak membawa payung terus melanjutkan langkahnya menuju apartemennya. Ia tidak peduli dengan pakaian yang sudah basah kuyub karena hujan yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

Hawa dingin dari air hujan yang menusuk kulit tidak merubah ekspresi dingin di wajah Boboiboy sedikitpun. Bahkan ia terus berjalan dibawah guyuran hujan menuju apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Ia seolah tidak merasakan betapa basahnya pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Jarak yang harus ditempuh Boboiboy dari tempat pemakaman ke apartemennya terhitung lumayan jauh. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya yang ia rasa semakin berat.

Tiba-tiba suhu badan Boboiboy meninggi dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Langkah kakinya mulai terasa semakin berat untuknya. Posisi jalannya yang awalnya tegak mulai membungkuk dan sempoyongan.

 _brukk_

Setelah beberapa saat memaksakan dirinya, akhirnya Boboiboy ambruk dan pingsan dengan posisi tengkurap dihadapan seorang perempuan yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Sang perempuan yang kelihatannya tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sontak saja langsung terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang pingsan dihadapannya.

"Boboiboy ?" Gumam perempuan di depannya yang mengenakan kerudung hijau dan sedang memegang payung menggunakan tangan kanannya. Perempuan tersebut tidak lain adalah Shielda. Hari ini dia pulang lebih awal karena tok Aba menutup kedai minuman cokelatnya lebih awal karena hujan badai yang tiba-tiba mengguyur kota.

Shielda langsung berjongkok di dekat Boboiboy yang pingsan dan menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda tersebut menggunakan tangannya yang tidak memegang payung.

"Boboiboy bangun." Ucap Shielda berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran sang pemuda.

Tapi setelah beberapa saat usaha Shielda berujung sia-sia. Akhirnya ia memapah tubuh Boboiboy ke depan sebuah toko untuk berteduh. Shielda mengalami sedikit kesulitan karena ia memapah tubuh Boboiboy dengan satu tangan.

Saat sampai di depan toko, Shielda langsung membaringkan tubuh Boboiboy dan menaruh kepala Boboiboy di atas pangkuannya.

Shielda menatap wajah wajah tampan Boboiboy yang sedang pingsan. Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh wajah Boboiboy dan mengelusnya perlahan.

'Eh... apa yang aku lakukan ?' Ucapnya dalam hati. Dengan segera ia menarik tangannya yang sedang berada di wajah Boboiboy.

Boboiboy yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya tiba-tiba menahan pergelangan tangan Shielda yang hendak menjauh dengan kuat. Boboinoy mengerang tertahan dalam pingsannya.

Wajah Shielda kembali terasa memanas saat tangannya dipegang erat oleh tangan Boboiboy. Ia berusaha melepas genggaman Booboiboy dengan perlahan. Bukannya melonggar, tangan Boboiboy malah semakin erat menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan pergi." Racau Boboiboy yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya.

"Boboiboy..." Gumam Shielda dengan nada khawatir. Akhirnya ia menghentikan usahanya untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Boboiboy. Ia membiarkan tangannya dipegang erat oleh pemuda yang ia sukai tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, tapi hujan badai yang mengguyur salah satu kota di pulau Rintis tersebut tak kunjung memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Shielda masih diam di depan toko bersama Boboiboy yang juga masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Kakinya mulai terasa kram karena terus bersimpuh sejak tadi. Ia ingin meluruskan kakinya untuk sejenak, tapi ia tidak sampai hati untuk membangunkan Boboiboy.

Sejak beberapa jam pula tangan Shielda masih berada digenggaman Boboiboy.

"Ugh... kenapa hujannya tidak kunjung berhenti sih ?" Gumamnya pelan sambil menatap langit malam yang terlihat semakin gelap karena mendung.

 _DUUUUAAARRR_

"KYAAA !" Shielda langsung berteriak kaget saat ia mendengar suara guntur barusan. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk wajah Boboiboy karena terkejut. Ia mendekap wajah Boboiboy ke arah dadanya yang berukuran lumayan besar.

Di saat yang sama, kesadaran Boboiboy mulai kembali secara perlahan. Jari-jari tangannya yang sejak tadi diam mulai menunjukkan pergerakan. Sang pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut mencoba membuka matanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Tapi ia sekeras apapun mencoba ia tetap tidak bisa membuka matanya.

'Ugh... Kenapa aku tidak bisa membuka mataku ? Dan dimana aku sekarag ? Kenapa aku sangat sulit sekali bernafas ?' Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak sang pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahan gerakannya.

'Ugh... Aku tidak bisa bernafas.' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati sambil menggelinjang kesana kemari. Boboiboy tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya karena terhimpit tubuh Shielda yang sekarang sedang memeluknya sangat erat.

 _DUUUUAAARRR_

Lagi-lagi bunyi guntur di langit yang mulai gelap terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"KYAAAA !" Shielda yang masih belum tenang harus dibuat terkejut kembali. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Boboiboy.

'Shielda ?' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati saat telinganya mendengar teriakan Shielda yang terkejut barusan. 'Apa dia mau membunuhku dengan memelukku seerat ini ?' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"hmmmpphhhh hmmmmppphhhh." Boboiboy bergumam tidak jelas untuk menyadarkan Shielda bahwa dirinya kesulitan bernafas. Ia juga berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang semakin lemas karena ia mulai kekurangan oksigen.

Akibat suara guyuran hujan dan guntur yang masih saja sesekali berbunyi, indra pendengaran Shielda tidak bisa mendengar gumaman Boboiboy. Lagi pula ia terlalu sibuk menurunkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang tiap kali dia mendengar suara guntur yang bagaikan membelah langit malam. Sehingga ia tidak merasakan gerakan tubuh Boboiboy.

'Ying sepertinya sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu di alam sana.' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati. Ia sudah putus asa karena semua usahanya berujung sia-sia. Bukannya terlepas dari 'pelukan maut' Shielda, sekarang ini ia malah semakin kesulitan bernafas karena wajahnya yang semakin ditekan Shielda ke arah dadanya.

Tapi tidak lama setelah itu hujan badai tersebut perlahan mulai berhenti. Suara air hujan sudah tidak sederas tadi dan juga suara guntur sudah mulai tidak terdengar kembali.

Shielda perlahan mulai melepaskan 'pelukan mautnya' dari Boboiboy. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah cantiknya saat ia mulai melihat hujan yang mulai berhenti.

"Shielda, jika kau ingin 'membunuhku' tolong lakukanlah dengan cara yang cepat. Jangan perlahan-lahan seperti barusan." Ucap Boboiboy dengan nada lemas sambil menarik nafas dengan susah payah. Saat ini wajah Boboiboy terlihat membiru akibat kekuarangan oksigen.

"Ha ?" Shielda yang mendengar ucapan Boboiboy barusan hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Perempuan cantik berkerudung hijau tersebut mencoba mengingat apa yang barusan ia lakukan hingga sang pemuda berucap demikian.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir dan mulai mengerti dengan kejadian guntur tadi, wajah cantik Shielda kembali memerah lagi.

"Ma-maafkan aku Boboiboy. Ak-aku tidak bermaksud se-seperti itu." Ucap Shielda dengan nada panik dan wajah cantiknya yang memerah. 'Ughh... Bodoh sekali aku. Kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar jika sedari tadi aku memeluk wajah Boboiboy ?!' Lanjutnya merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Tapi tidak ada sahutan dari Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy kau tidak marah kan ?" Tanya Shielda dengan posisi masih melihat ke arah lain.

Tapi masih tidak ada respon apapun dari Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy ?" Shielda memanggil Boboiboy sekali lagi. Tapi masih saja tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemuda.

Shielda menolehkan wajah cantiknya ke arah Boboiboy saat ia tidak mendengar respon dari sang pemuda. Tapi ia langsung terkejut sekali lagi. Kali ini bukan karena guntur melainkan karena wajah Boboiboy yang sangat merah dan terus menggigil.

Shielda langsung menaruh punggung tangannya ke dahi Boboiboy. 'Sial, suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali.' Ucapnya dalam hati saat punggung tangannya merasakan suhu Boboiboy yang sangat tinggi. 'Sepertinya ia demam.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Shielda berusaha memikirkan cara tercepat untuk mengobati Boboiboy.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, akhirnya Shielda memutuskan untuk membawa Boboiboy ke apartemennya karena jaraknya yang dekat dari tempat mereka berteduh sekarang. Shielda berpikir Jika ke apartemen Boboiboy akan makan waktu terlalu lama karena jarak mereka ke apartemen Boboiboy masih lumayan jauh.

Shielda langsung memapah Boboiboy dan berjalan menuju apartemennya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Shielda. Apartemen Shielda memang tidak sebesar apartemen Boboiboy, tapi tempatnya bersih dan nyaman sekali. Shielda langsung membaringkan tubuh Boboiboy di atas sofa ruang tamunya, setelah itu ia langsung berlari kecil ke arah dapur.

beberapa saat kemudian Shielda kembali dengan membawa baskom berisi air dan sebuah sapu tangan yang berada di tepi baskom.

Shielda menaruh baskom berisi air beserta sapu tangannya ke atas meja ruang tamu. Ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya lalu keluar kembali dengan membawa sebuah selimut yang tebal. Ia menaruh selimut tersebut ke atas sebuah sofa kosong, lalu berjalan mendekati Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy maafkan aku jika aku lancang, tapi aku harus melepaskan pakaian basahmu agar keadaanmu tidak makin memburuk." Ucap Shielda kepada Boboiboy yang terus menggigil.

Setelah berucap demikian, Shielda melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan Boboiboy dengan lembut dan perlahan. Tapi gerakan Shielda sontak berhenti setelah ia melepaskan celana hitam yang dikenakan Boboiboy yang sudah basah kuyub. Mata indah Shielda tifak bisa beralih dari alat kejantanan Boboinoy yang masih tertutup celana dalam sang pemuda yang juga basah karena hujan.

'Hissss apa yang aku pikikan sih ? Kenapa aku malah diam saja ?' Ucapnya dalam hati saat ia pikirannya sudah kembali dari lamunannya. Akhirnya Shielda memantabkan hatinya untuk membuka celana dalam Boboiboy, tapi Shielda menutup matannya rapat-rapat.

Setelah celana dalam Boboiboy terlepas, Shielda lagsung meraba-raba sofa di dekatnya untuk mencari selimut yang ia bawa keluar dari kamarnya tadi. Ia langsung menutupi tubuh telanjang Boboiboy meski dengan asal-asalan. Setelah ia rasa cukup, ia baru membuka matanya. Ia langsung membenarkan selimut Boboiboy yang awalnya ia pasang asal-asalan.

Setelah rapi, Shielda langsung memasukkan sebuah sapun tangan tangan yang ia persiapkan kedalam baskom berisi air. Setelah itu ia memeras sapu tangan tersebut sebelum ia taruh di dahi sang pemuda untuk mengompresnya.

"Boboiboy." Gumam shielda pelan sambil menarik sebuah kursi kecil di dekatnya. Ia duduk memposisikan dirinya duduk di dekat sofa tempat Boboiboy terbaring.

Shielda terus mengganti kompres Boboiboy beberapa kali sampai akhirnya tubuhnya telah mencapai batasnya.

Shielda menarik kursi kecil yang ia duduki tadi lalu membaringkan kepalanya di dekat lengan Boboiboy yanv tidak tertutup selimut. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan sang pemuda seolah ia takut jika sewaktu-waktu Boboiboy akan hilang dari tempatnya.

"Selamat malam Boboiboyku sayang." ucap Shielda sebelum ia memejamkan matanya untuk menyusul sang pemuda ke alam mimpi.

Dan malam itu Boboiboy pun menginap d apartemen Shielda secara tidak langsung.

Wajah Shielda yang tengah tertidur terlihat sangat bahagia. Sementara Boboiboy sudah terlihat lebih tenang.

Akhirnya sebuah malam yang sunyi telah terlewati.

 **TBC**

Mind to R and R minna ?

Maaf jika gaje, absurd, banyak typo(s), dsb...

Phoenix see you in next chapter minna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

Warning Rate: M for Lemon scene. Woman rape man. Typo(s), gaje, absurd, etc. Ini adalah fic Rate: M kedua punya Phoenix. Dan ceritanya masih tentang woman rape man.

If you don't like it, Don't read it. Bad*ss

ket usia Chara:

Boboiboy: "23 tahun"

Yaya: "23 tahun"

Shielda: "25 tahun"

ket kata: " **bold nama jurus** "

"underline enekanan kalimat"

Disclaimer: "Boboiboy tentu saja milik Monsta."

 **Let the story begin...**

Tengah malam hari di apartemen Shielda...

Sang pemuda yang tadi sempat pingsan karena demam mulai membuka matanya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mengetahui dimana dia berada.

"Dimana aku ?" Gumamnya lebih mengarah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia celingukan kesana kemari untuk mencari petunjuk dimana dia berada sekarang.

Boboiboy aka sang pemuda yang baru sadar, mencoba merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mempermudah dirinya mengubah posisinya. Tapi ia merasakan kejanggalan pada tangan kanannya yang tidak bisa ia gerakkan karena seperti tertahan sesuatu yang berat.

Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangan kanannya untuk melihat apa yang sedang menindih tangannya.

"Shielda ?" Gumamnya lagi saat ia melihat perempuan berkerudung hijau tersebut sedang terlelap sambil memegang tangan kanannya.

Boboiboy langsung membatalkan niatnya yang akan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia tidak tega jika membangunkan Shielda yang saat ini tengah tertidur dengan damai.

Setelah itu ia mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang sebelumnya terjadi padanya sebelum ia pingsan.

Boboiboy berusaha keras mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan. Tapi yang ia ingat hanyalah wajah Shielda yang memerah sambil mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepadanya dan setelah itu kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

Boboiboy merasakan sesuatu berada di dahinya. Dengan tangannya yang bebas ia mengambil benda yang sedang menempel di dahinya.

'Sepertinya tadi aku pingsan karena demam.' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati setelah ia melihat sapu tangan tersebut beberapa saat. 'Dan mungkin saat ini aku berada di apartemen Shielda.' Lanjutnya masih dalam hati.

Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shielda yang tengah tertidur sambil memegang tangannya. Entah kenapa, sbuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya saat melihat wajah cantik Shielda yang tengah terlelap. Ia menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus kepala Shielda yang tertutup jilbab hijau tersebut.

Senyuman Boboiboy tidak kunjung hilang. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat nyaman saat ini. Kesedihan yang ia rasakan seolah menguap begitu saja.

Shielda mengerang dalam tidurnya saat ia merasakan tangan Boboiboy yang tengah mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Lalu sebuah senyuman juga terukir di wajah cantik Shielda yang saat ini tengah terlelap.

Setelah puas memandangi wajah cantik Shielda sambil mengelus kepala sang perempuan, Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat jam dinding ruang tamu apartemen Shielda.

"Hah ?! Jam dua pagi ?!" Gumamnya agak keras saat ia melihat jam yang menempel di dinding ruang tamu apartemen Shielda. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya secara refleks karena ia takut jika sampai gumamannya barusan membangunkan Shielda.

Boboiboy langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Shielda yang ternyata masih terlelap. Sepertinya perempuan cantik tersebut sangat kelelahan setelah merawat Boboiboy tadi.

"Hufffttt... Untung saja Shielda tidak bangun." Ucap Boboiboy sambil menghela nafas lega.

Boboiboy terus berbaring di atas sofa ruang tamu tersebut sambil menatap langit-langit apartemen Shielda dengan pikiran yang campur aduk.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan Ying ?' Ucapnya dalam hati. 'Apakah salah jika aku masih mencintaimu ?' Lanjutnya masih dalam hati.

Kali ini Boboiboy benar-benar dibuat bingung. Dia bingung apa dia harus merelakan kepergian Ying dan melupakan perasaannya, atau tetap seperti sekarang ini dan membuat semua orang terdekatnya terus khawatir akan keadaannya yang masih terpuruk.

"Emmmhhh Boboiboy..." Shielda mengerang dalam tidurnya sambil memanggil nama sang pemuda yang sekarang ini berada di dekatnya. "Aku mencintaimu..." Lanjutnya sambil memeluk tangan Boboiboy semakin erat.

Boboiboy langsung membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Shielda yang masih dibuai mimpi barusan. Ia sangat terkejut karena ternyata bukan hanya Yaya yang mencintainya, melainkan Shielda pun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya.

Boboiboy terkejut karena ia baru mengetahui tentang perasaan Shielda padanya saat ini. Selama ini ia tidak pernah tahu jika ternyata Shielda mencintainya.

Boboiboy semakin bingung dengan pikirannya saat ini. Ia semakin kalut untuk membuat keputusan.

Tiba-tiba wajah Boboiboy kembali bersedih. Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Seluruh bagian tubuh Boboiboy bergetar karena kesedihan yang saat ini ia rasakan.

Getaran tubuh Boboiboy membuat Shielda yang tengah terlelap, terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia membuka mata hijau indahnya secara perlahan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada sang pemuda yang tadi ia rawat.

"Boboiboy ?" Panggil Shielda dengan nada khas orang baru bangun tidur. "Kenapa tubuhmu bergetar ?" Lanjutnya bertanya masih dengan nada yang sama. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menjernihkan pandangannya yang masih sedikit mengabur. Ia juga melepaskan pelukannya pada tangan Boboiboy untuk mengucek matanya yang masih terasa sangat berat.

Boboiboy yang mendengar suara Shielda langsung menghapus air matanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa Shielda." Jawab Boboiboy yang berusaha menutupi kesedihannya. "Tadi tubuhku terasa gatal, jadi aku berusaha menggaruknya." Lanjut Boboiboy berbohong.

"Oh..." Jawab Shielda yang masih mengantuk. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding di ruang tamunya yang menunjukkan angka 02.33 waktu setempat. "Tidurlah lagi Boboiboy. Agar kondisimu cepat membaik." Lanjutnya memberi saran.

"Ya Shielda." Jawab Boboiboy dengan nada lembut yang sudah hampir tidak pernah keluar dari mulutnya sejak 2 tahun silam.

Jika Shielda tidak dalam keadaan mengantuk, ia pasti akan sangat senang ketika ia mendengar nada lembut dari Boboiboy barusan. Tapi sepertinya Shielda sangat kelelahan jadi ia tidak begitu mendengar nada lembut Boboiboy barusan. Setelah memberi saran, Shielda kembali membaringkan kepalanya ke atas sofa sambil memeluk tangan Boboiboy.

"Selamat beristirahat Boboiboy. Semoga cepat sembuh." Ucap Shielda sambil memejamkan matanya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Selamat beristirahat juga Shielda." Jawab Boboiboy. "Terima kasih telah merawatku." Lanjutnya sambil memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur kembali.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Boboiboy membuka matanya kembali untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Ia merasa aneh dengan tempatnya sekarang. Saat ia membuka mata tiba-tiba ia berada di dalam sebuah gua dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Tapi Boboiboy merasa, ia pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya entah kapan.

"Cepat Boboiboy !" Ucap sebuah suara dengan nada tegas yang sangat tidak asing baginya. "Sudah tinggalkan saja mereka." Lanjut suara tersebut dengan nada yang sama.

Boboiboy sangat kenal dengan suara ini. Ia menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Hisss... Jika bisa kutinggalkan, aku pasti meninggalkan mereka lah ! Tapi mereka terus menghalangi jalanku, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus menghadapi mereka !" Jawab suara lain yang mirip dengan suaranya.

Boboiboy menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang yang menjadi asal suara-suara barusan. Ia melihat dirinya yang sedang menghadapi beberapa musuh dan Fang yang sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya berdiri sekarang.

"Cepatlah ! Tempat ini akan meledak sebentar lagi !" Ucap Fang dengan nada tegas. Ternyata suara bernada tegas barusan berasal dari Fang.

Boboiboy tahu ini. Ini adalah misi terkahirnya bersama kawan-kawannya dua tahun silam. Ia melihat dirinya yang masih menghadapi beberapa musuh yang mencoba menghalanginya.

"Cepat keluar Boboiboy tempat ini akan segera hancur !" Ucap seorang gadis dengan logat suara khas orang cina. Gadis tersebut tidak lain adalah Ying.

 _DEG_

Jantung Boboiboy langsung berdegup kencang kala ia mendengar suara peringatan dari Ying barusan. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa inilah detik-detik akhir kehidupan tunangannya.

'Tidak.' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati sambil menengok ke arah Ying yang sedang berlari ke arah dirinya (yang ada di ingatannya) yang masih menghadapi musuh. "JANGAN KESANA YING !" Teriak Boboiboy (yang sedang melihat masa lalunya) sambil berusaha menghalangi Ying yang berlari ke arahnya yang ada di ingatannya. Tapi tubuh Ying langsung menembus dirinya. Dan sepertinya gadis cina tersebut juga tidak mendengar teriakannya barusan.

 _krakkk_

Boboiboy telah selesai membereskan semua musuhnya. Tapi ia tidak sadar jika langit-langit bangunan akan runtuh. Ying dengan segera mendorong Boboiboy yang sedang dalam posisi lengah. Dan akhirnya reruntuhan itu menimpa tubuh Ying yang tak sempat menghindar.

"TIDAK !" Ucap Boboiboy yang sedang bermimpi dan yang berada di ingatannya secara bersamaan.

Ying langsung terbaring lemah dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Nafasnya terdengar tidak beraturan dan perlahan wajahnya terlihat semakin memucat.

"Bo-boi-boy..." Ucapnya dengan nada lemah.

"Ya sayang aku ada disini..." Ucap Boboiboy yang ada di dalam mimpi dengan wajah yang berlinang air mata. Ia tidak menyangka jika ini akan terjadi. Sementara Boboiboy yang sedang bermimpi hanya diam terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Inilah detik-detik akhir sebelum ia berpisah dengan tunangannya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Mungkin a-aku tidak bisa me-nepati janji kita untuk hi-dup bahagia ber-sama. hah... hah..." Ucap Ying dengan susah payah. Nafasnya terdengar semakin berat seiring dengan suaranya yang keluar barusan.

"Jangan berkata begitu sayang. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa selamat dari ini." Ucap Boboiboy dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengaliri wajah tampannya. Sementara kawan-kawan Boboiboy diam membeku karena sangat shok dengan kejadian barusan. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka jika insiden seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Simpanlah jam ini sayang Hah... Hah... A-ku mung-kin akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Ta-pi A-ku akan Hah... hah... terus hi-dup di hatimu dan menemanimu se-lamanya. Hah... hah..." Ucap Ying dengan susah payah sambil memberikan jam kekuatannya pada Boboiboy.

"Tidak ! Jangan berkata begitu Ying, kami pasti bisa menolongmu ! Kau pasti bisa selamat !" Ucap Boboiboy yang dalam ingatan dengan nada frustasi. Sementara Boboiboy yang sedang bermimpi hanya bisa diam membeku di tempatnya sejak tadi. Wajahnya kosong tanpa ekspresi. Dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang kala ia melihat hal tersebut.

Ying hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah itu ia mendongakkan kepalanya lalu memberi isyarat kepada Boboiboy untuk mendekatkan wajahnya.

Boboiboy yang mengerti maksud dari sang tunangan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya. Ketika wajah mereka sudah dekat Ying langsung mencium bibir Boboiboy dengan lembut. Air mata Boboiboy semakin tidak terkendali saat ia merasakan bibir tunangannya. Setelah beberapa saat mencium bibir Boboiboy, Ying menarik wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Setelah itu ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Boboiboy untuk mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu sayangku. Kau harus bahagia meski tanpaku." Bisik Ying tepat di telinga Boboiboy. Setelah itu Ying langsung mendorong tubuh Boboiboy dengan semua kekuatan terakhir yang ia miliki.

 _DUARRRRR BRAKKK_

Tepat setelah mendorong tubuh Boboiboy terdengar suara ledakan di atas tempat Boboiboy berdiri dan langit-langit di atasnya langsung menimpa kepala Ying hingga hancur.

"TIDAAAKK !" Boboiboy berteriak dengan keras saat ia melihat kejadian barusan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika 1 hari sebelum mereka menikah, takdir terlebih dahulu memisahkan mereka.

"TIDAAAKKKK !" Teriak Boboiboy yang sedang bermimpi melihat kejadian tersebut. Ia langsung terduduk di atas tempatnya berdiri sambil memegang erat kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Di alam nyata...

Jam di dinding ruang tamu apartemen Shielda masih menunjukkan angka 03.44 waktu setempat. Tapi Shielda yang sedang terlelap langsung terbangun saat ia merasakan Boboiboy yang menggelinjang kesana kemari. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat wajah Boboiboy yang sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin. Terlihat wajah Boboiboy yang masih tertidur dipenuhi oleh ketakutan yang sangat luar biasa.

"Boboiboy bangun." Ucap Shielda dengan nada khawatir sambil mengelus lengan sang pemuda dengan lembut. Shielda mengulang usahanya beberapa kali untuk membangunkan sang pemuda. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Boboiboy terlihat sangat tersiksa sekali.

'Ada apa dengan Boboiboy ?' Ucapnya dalam hati. Lalu ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Boboiboy untuk mengecek suhu badan sang pemuda. 'Padahal dia sudah tidak demam. Tapi kenapa ia berkeringat seperti ini ?' Tanyanya dalam hati sambil menarik tangannya. Setelah mengecek keadaan Boboiboy, Shielda mengulang usahanya untuk membangunkan Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy bangun !" Ucap Shielda agak keras sambil menggoyangkan pundak sang pemuda.

"TIDAAAKKKK !" Teriak Boboiboy yang langsung merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya terbuka hingga ke dadanya.

Shieldapun sangat terkejut dengan Boboiboy yang tiba-tiba bangun dengan posisi duduk. Bahkan perempuan berkerudung hijau tersebut sampai terjengkang kebelakang karena terdorong tubuh Boboiboy yang berubah posisi secara tiba-tiba.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Boboiboy langsung mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia mengusap keringat dingin yang saat ini mengalir deras di dahinya. "Ternyata hah... hah... Hanya mimpi hah... hah..." Ucapnya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Aduuuuhhhh..." Ucap Shielda sambil berdiri dari posisi terjatuhnya. Ia mengusap daerah pinggangnya yang terasa sakit.

"Ah Shielda ? Apa kamu baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Boboiboy yang terkejut. Ia lupa jika tadi Shielda tertidur di sampingnya. 'Shielda pasti terjengkang kebelakang karena aku yang merubah posisi dengan tiba-tiba barusan.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aku baik-baik saja Boboiboy." Jawab Shielda sambil terkadang meringis kesakitan. Tangannya masih terus mengelus pinggangnya. "Apa yang terjadi Boboiboy ? Kenapa kau tadi terlihat ketakutan ?" Tanya Shielda beruntun.

"Maafkan aku Shielda. Aku tidak bermaksud mendorongmu tadi." Ucap Boboiboy dengan nada menyesal.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku baik-baik saja kog." Ucap Shielda sambil berusaha tersenyum, meskipun terkadang ia masih meringis kesakitan. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Boboiboy." Lanjut Shielda berucap. Ia memposisikan duduknya kembali di samping Boboiboy.

Boboiboy terdiam beberapa saat. Ia bingung apakah ia harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya barusan atau tidak.

"Aku tadi bermimpi buruk Shielda." Jawab Boboiboy akhirnya. "Mimpi buruk tentang misiku 2 tahun silam." Lanjut Boboiboy sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Shielda terdiam saat mendengar penuturan Boboiboy barusan. Setelah itu ia memegang dagunya. Ia sedang berpikir untuk merangkai kata yang tepat untuk menenangkan hati Boboiboy yang saat ini sedang kacau.

Boboiboy juga terdiam karena sibuk dengan pikirannya yang entah kenapa mengingat kejadian dua tahun silam. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Boboiboy ?" Panggil Shielda setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Ya. Ada apa Shielda ?" Jawab dan tanya Boboiboy sambil mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula tertunduk, ke arah Shielda.

"Anu... Maaf sebelumnya jika nanti perkataanku akan menyinggung, tapi bukannya aku bermaksud sok bijaksana atau menasehati dirimu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini saja. Siapa tahu ini bisa meringankan beban yang kau rasakan saat ini." Ucap Shielda panjang lebar sebelum menyampaikan isi pikirannya.

"Hm... Tidak apa-apa Shielda." Jawab Boboiboy sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sampaikan saja pesanmu itu. Siapa tahu itu memang bisa meringankan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini." Lanjut Boboiboy.

"Baiklah." Ucap Shielda. Setelah itu ia menghirup nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Boboiboy kau seharusnya merelakan kepergian Ying. Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang ia katakan sebelum ia meninggal ?" Ucap Shielda yang diakhiri dengan kalimat tanya.

"Apa maksudmu Shielda ?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan nada dingin. "Apa kau ingin aku melupakan Ying, begitu ?!" Lanjut Boboiboy bertanya dengan nada yang sama.

"Bukan Boboiboy." Jawab Shielda cepat sebelum Boboiboy salah paham lebih jauh. "Maksudku kehilangan itu memang hal yang menyakitkan, tapi bukan berarti kau harus lari dari kenyataan seperti ini Boboiboy." Ucap Shielda sambil memandang Boboiboy.

"Aku tidak lari dari kenyataan Shielda. Aku-" "Jika kau memang tidak lari dari kenyataan kenapa kau malah menjauhi kami semua ?!" Ucapan Boboiboy langsung dipotong oleh pertanyaan Shielda. "Kemana sifat ramah dan ceriamu selama ini ? Mengapa kamu jadi menutup diri seperti ini ? Apa itu artinya kau tidak lari dari kenyataan ?!" Tanya Shielda beruntun dengan nada meninggi di akhir pertanyaannya.

Air mata Shielda langsung terjatuh dari iris hijau indahnya setelah ia melontarkan pertanyaan terakhirnya. Ia sangat tidak kuat melihat Boboiboy yang terus saja bersedih dua tahun belakangan ini.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti arti dari sebuah ikatan, Boboiboy ?" Tanya Shielda dengan wajah yang berlinangan air mata.

"Kurasa tidak." Jawab Boboiboy dengan nada pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit sekali saat melihat kondisi Shielda saat ini.

"Ikatan yang kau miliki dengan orang lain takkan hilang hanya karena kau merelakan kepergiannya Boboiboy." Ucap Shielda dengan nada pelan tapi penuh penekanan. Shielda mengusap air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya dengan perlahan. Ia diam beberapa saat sebelum meklanjutkan. "Ketahuilah Boboiboy, kehilangan orang yang kita cintai itu memang menyakitkan tapi, itu lebih baik daripada hidup dengan kekosongan." Lanjut Shielda penuh penekanan setelah ia agak tenang.

 _DEG_

Boboiboy diam terpaku saat mendengar ucapan Shielda barusan. 'Kenapa aku begitu bodoh selama ini ? 'Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu ?' Tanya Boboiboy dalam hatinya.

Setelah itu hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kali ini Boboiboy diam untuk memikirkan kalimat Shielda barusan, sementara Shielda diam uasntuk menenangkan dirinya yang sempat terbawa emosi tadi.

"Shielda." Panggil Boboiboy dengan nada pelan sambil mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Tapi panggilan tersebut masih didengar oleh sang pemilik nama. Sang perempuan menolehkan wajahnya untuk menyahuti panggilan tersebut. "Terima kasih telah mengingatkan aku." Lanjut Boboiboy dengan nada tulus.

Wajah Shielda langsung berubah cerah saat mendengar penutura tersebut. Ia sangat senang sekali sampai ia memeluk Boboiboy tanpa ragu.

"Tapi saran tadi tidak gratis lho Boboiboy." Bisik Shielda tepat di telinga sang pemuda yang tengah ia peluk saat ini.

 _Glek_

Boboiboy langsung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat mendengar bisikan Shielda barusan. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat tidak enak merayapi hatinya. Jantungnya yang awalnya tenang langsung dag dig dug tidak karuan.

'Kenapa perasaanku mendadak tidak enak ya ?' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Shielda langsung berlalu dari ruang tamu menuju bagian belakang apartemen. Seaaat kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa seutas tali dan sebuah lakban di kedua tangannya.

 _Glek_

Boboiboy kembali menelan ludahnya saat ia melihat apa yang tengah dipegang Shielda saat ini. Entah kenapa ingatannya malah mengingat kejadian pelecehan seksual yang ia terima dari Yaya.

"Ap-apa yang hendak kau lakukan Shielda ?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan nada ketakutan. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya saat ini.

"Aku iri pada Yaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan padamu 2 hari yang lalu~" Ucap Shielda dengan nada yang awalnya lembut menjadi erotis. "Kali ini adalah giliranku untuk melakukannya Boboiboy~ Aku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama dari ini~ " Lanjut Shielda dengan nada yang semakin horny. Wajah cantiknya terlihat mulai memerah dan rok panjang yang ia kenakan terlihat basah di daerah kewanitaannya.

Ternyata Yaya malah bercerita kepada Shielda setelah ia melakukan pelecehan terhadap Boboiboy dua hari silam. Tentu saja Shielda yang saat itu sedang horny merasa semakin ingin dimanjakan setelah mendengar cerita Yaya waktu itu. Tapi ia menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dan kebetulan ia bertemu Boboiboy yang sedang pingsan kemarin sore jadi ia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"A-Ampun Shielda. To-tolong jangan lakukan hal itu." Ucap Boboiboy yang mulai ooc.

Tapi Shielda seolah tuli pada permintaan Boboiboy barusan. Ia terus berjalan perlahan ke arah Boboiboy yang masih terduduk di ata sofa. Sementara Boboiboy mengundurkan tubuhnya menggunakan salah satu tangannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain memegangi selimut yang menutipi tubuhnya.

 _Gubrak_

Boboiboy terjatuh dari sofa tempatnya berbaring tadi tapi, ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Boboiboy masih terus mengundurkan badannya berusaha menjauh dari Shielda yang berjalan semakin mendekati dirinya.

 _Tap_

Kali ini Boboiboy benar-benar terpojok. Punggungnya telah menyentuh tembok ruang tamu apartemen Shielda.

"Sudah cukup berputar-putarnya sayang ?~" Tanya Shielda sambil mendekatkan wajah cantiknya ke arah Boboiboy.

Lidah Boboiboy terasa kelu. Sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Shielda.

Tanpa banyak bicara Shielda langsung menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Boboiboy dengan satu tarikan.

"Tenang saja Boboiboy. Aku janji akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Ucap Shielda. "Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melakukannya~" Lanjut Shielda dengan nada yang semakin menggoda.

Shielda langsung menarik lakban yang ia bawa dan memotongnya. Ia menggunakan potongan lakban tersebut untuk menutup mulut Boboiboy. Setelah itu ia mengikat tangan dan kaki Boboiboy menggunakan tali yang ia bawa tadi.

"Mari berpesta sayang" Ucap Shielda dengan penekanan pada kata 'sayang'. Setelah itu ia menarik Boboiboy yang sudah telanjang kedalam kamarnya yang tertata rapi.

Shielda agak kesusahan saat menyeret boboiboy menuju kamarnya meskipun sang pemuda hanya bisa bergumam dan berusaha membuka ikatan tali tangannya. Shielda langsung membaringkan Boboiboy ke atas kasurnya yang nyaman dan langsung menindih tubuh bagian atasnya.

Shielda menggesekkan vaginanya yang masih tertutup rok ke penis Boboiboy yang masih tertidur. Ia melakukannya dengan lembut dan perlahan.

"Eeeeemmmhhhh~" Shielda langsung mendesah nikmat saat vaginanya yang masih tertutup rok hijaunya ia gesekkan ke penis Boboiboy. Rok panjang yang ia kenakan terlihat semakin basah di daerah vaginanya.

"Hmmmppphh~ hmmmmppphhh~" Boboiboy mendesah tertahan saat Shielda berusaha merangsangnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah berusaha untuk menjaga kewarasannya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya penis Boboiboy langsung berdiri dengan gagahnya. Shielda memandang penis Boboiboy yang sedang ereksi dengan pandangan kagum.

'Tapi apakah benda sebesar ini bisa masuk ke milikku tidak ya ?' Tanya Shielda dalam hati. Perasaannya merasakan sedikit ngeri saat ia membayangkan bagaimana nanti penis Boboiboy akan menerobos keperawanannya.

"Memang awalnya agak sakit, tapi selanjutnya, aku bagaikan diterbangkan ke langit ketujuh. Tubuhku merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya." Tiba-tiba ucapan Yaya 2 hari yang lalu terlintas di pikiran Shielda yang agak ragu.

Setelah itu ia menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya. Ia melakukan hal itu untuk memantabkan hatinya.

Setelah memantabkan hatinya, Shielda memegang penis Boboiboy lalu mengocoknya dengan gerakan lembut dan perlahan.

"Hmmmppphhhh~ hhmmmmppphhh~" Boboiboy mengerang tertahan saat ia merasakan kocokan lembut di penisnya. Precum Boboiboy membuat penisnya terasa semakin licin.

Shielda dengan refleks mempercepat kocokan tangannya pada penis Boboiboy. Boboiboy semakin menggelinjang tidak karuan saat ia merasakan kocongan tangan Shielda yang semakin cepat.

Saat Boboiboy hampir mencapai puncaknya, Shielda langsung menghentikan kocokannya. Boboiboy langsung lega saat Shielda menghentikan kocokannya pada penisnya. Meskipun sebenarnya ada rasa kecewa terlintas di hatinya.

"Hhmmmpppphh~" Tapi Boboiboy langsung mendesah tertahan sambil membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut saat ia merasakan penisnya memasuki sebuah lubang yang hangat. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah penisnya yang saat ini sedang dikulum oleh Shielda.

Shielda langsung memasukkan seluruh penis Boboiboy yang termasuk besar dan panjang kedalam mulutnya. Setelah itu ia memundurkan kepalanya dan menyisakan ujung penis Boboiboy lalu menjilati ujung penis Boboiboy. Shielda menjiati penis Boboiboy atau menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Hmmmpppphhhh~" Sementara Boboiboy hanya bisa mendesah dan menggelinjang tidak karuan. Kini tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh peluh karena rangsangan yang diberikan Shielda. Kini akal sehatnya sudah menguap.

Shielda yang mendengar desahan tertahan Boboiboy semakin bersemangat dalam melakukan aktifitasnya. Ia langsung memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan sangat cepat.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Hmmppphh~ Hmmppphh~ HHHMMMPHH~" Boboiboy langsung melenguh tertahan saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan sperrmanya di dalam mulut Shielda.

Shielda langsung menelan semua sperma Boboiboy yang terasa nikmat baginya. Ia diam beberapa saat sambil mengulum seluruh penis Boboiboy. Setelah dirasa sperma Boboiboy sudah tidak ada lagi, Shielda melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Boboiboy.

Setelah itu Shielda berdiri dari kasurnya, untuk melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Mulai dari kerudung hijaunya,lalu baju hijau lengan panjangnya dan akhirnya rok panjang hijaunya.

Boboiboy yang sedang mengatur nafasnya mengalihkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya untuk mencari keberadaan Shielda. Tapi saat ia menemukan perempuan tersebut, ia langsung membelalak lagi sambil menelan paksa ludahnya saat ia melihat tubuh langsing dibalut kulit putih bersih milik Shielda. Dan Boboiboy semakin melotot saat ia melihat Shielda melepaskan bra yang menampung dua buah dadanya yang berukuran proporsional.

Wajah Boboiboy langsung memerah saat melihat Shielda yang telanjang saat ini. Tanpa sadar penisnya kembali ereksi saat melihat pemandanga di hadapannya.

Shielda yang merasa dipandangi oleh Boboiboy langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang pemuda. Boboiboy yang ketahuan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sementara Shielda hanya tersenyum manis.

Shielda berjalan kembali mendekati kasurnya dengan langkah agak cepat. Sepertinya ia sudah semakin tidak tahan dengan gejolak yang ia rasakan. Saat sampai di dekat Boboiboy, ia langsung menarik lakban yang menutupi mulut Boboiboy dengan sedikit keras.

"AWWW ! Sakitlah." Ucap Boboiboy setelah lakban yang menutup mulutnya dilepaskan.

Shielda tidak peduli dengan ucapan Boboiboy barusan. Ia langsung meraup bibir Boboiboy dengan ganas.

Boboiboy yang dicium mendadak seperti itu tidak sempat menutup mulutnya. Hal itu tidak di sia-siakan Shielda untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Boboiboy dan mengobrak-abrik isinya.

Setelah beberapa saat berciuman, Shielda akhirnya melepaskan ciuman paksanya dari Boboiboy karena ia yang mulai kekurangan oksigen. Sementara Boboiboy langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia mampu.

Boboiboy terlalu fokus untuk mengambil oksigen hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa penisnya sedang di arahkan Shielda menuju vaginanya.

"Aa-aahhhh~" Shielda langsung mendesah saat merasakan ujung penis Boboiboy mulai memasuki area kewanitaannya. Sementara Boboiboy hanya melotot horror saat ia merasakan penisnya mulai menerobos vagina Shielda yang sangat sempit sedikit demi sedikit.

Shielda berhenti sejenak saat ia merasakan penis Boboiboy yang mrnyentuh selaput dara keperawanannya.

 _Blesss_

Tanpa pikir panjang Shielda langsung menghentakkan pinggangnya kebawah dengan agak keras. Darah perawannya langsung keluar membasahi perut Boboiboy. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat berusaha untuk tidak berteriak, tapi air matanya mengalir deras membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Boboiboy tidak bisa melakukan apapu saat ini. Matanya merem melek saat ia merasakan penisnya yang dipijat oleh dinding vagina Shielda.

Shielda langsung meraup bibir Boboiboy dengan ganas untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Entah kenap kali ini Boboiboy tidak melawan ciuman Shielda. Sang pemuda hanya diam saja saat mulutnya diobrak abrik oleh lidah Shielda. Perempuan beriris hijau tersebut juga menggesekkan kedua nipplenya pada dada pemuda di bawahnya untuk menglihkan rasa sakitnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya rasa sakit Shielda perlahan menghilang. Ia mulai menaik turunkan pinggangnya secara perlahan.

"Aahhhhh~ Ahhhhhh~ Uummhhh~ Ahhhhh~" Shielda mendesah kenikmataj saat merasakan vaginanya yang di sodok oleh penis Boboiboy.

Sementara sang pemuda menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat untuk tidak membuat desahan. Ia tidak ingin membuat Shielda semakin bergairah saat memperkosanya karena mendengar desahannya.

"Aaahhhhhh~ Aaahhhhh~" Tapi usahanya sia-sia saja saat Shielda menjilati nipple miliknya.

Dan benar saja apa perkiraannya tadi, Shielda merasa semakin bergairah untuk memperkosanya. Hal itu terbukti dari goyangan pinggang Shielda yang semakin menggila.

"Aaahhhh~ Ahahhhhh~ AAAHHHHH~" Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Shielda untuk mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Otot dinding vagina Shielda langsung menjepit penis Boboiboy dengan kuat saat ia mengeluarkan cairan cintanya pada penis Boboiboy.

Setelah itu Shielda mendiamkan dirinya beberapa saat sebelum kembali memompa penis Boboiboy lagi dengan cepat.

"Aahhhhh~ Aaahhhh Ahhhhh~" Boboiboy langsung tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah saat merasakan goyangan Shielda kali ini. Ia benar-benar dibuat gila oleh Shielda.

Bibir Shielda juga berekplorasi untuk membuat kissmark di daerah leher hingga perut Boboiboy.

"Argggghh~ Ummmhhh~ Aaaahhhh~" Sementara Boboiboy hanya bisa mendesah tidak berdaya saat Shielda terus membuat kissmark di tubuhnya.

"Aahhhhhh~ Aaahhhhhhh~ Aahhhh~ AAAHHHHH~" Shielda melenguh untuk yang kedua kalinya saat ia mencapai puncaknya lagi.

"Aaahhhh~ Aaaahhhh~ Aahhhhh~ AAHHHH~" Kali ini Boboiboy ikut melenguh tanda bahwa ia juga telah mencapai puncaknya. Kali ini Boboiboy benar-benar tidak tahan dengan jepitan vagina Shielda yang terasa jauh lebih sempit dari sebelumnya.

Boboiboy menumpahkan semua spermanya kedalam vagina Shielda. Saking banyak sperma yang ia keluarkan, sebagian sperma Boboiboy meluber keluar dari vagina Shielda hingga mengenai perutnya sendiri.

Shielda langsung ambruk ke atas tubuh Boboiboy dengan penuh peluh di tubuhnya. Terdengar mereka berdua sedang mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu.

 _I can tell by yor eyes, that you've probably been crying forever. And the stars in the sky don't mean nothing to you they're a mirror._

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu _I don't wanna talk about it_ yang by Rod Stewart yang memecah keheningan di kamar Shielda.

Shielda langsung mengeluarkan penis Boboiboy dari vaginanya. Setelah itu ia berjalan menghampiri rok panjangnya yang tergeletak di lantai kamarnya.

Ternyata bunyi itu berasal dari smartphone Shielda yang yang menandakan ada seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"Tok Aba ?" Gumam Shielda sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Shielda langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, Assalamualaikum." Ucap Shielda setelah menekan tombol menerima panggilan smartphonenya.

"Waalaikumsalam." Jawab suara di seberang yang ternyata adalah Ochobot. "Shielda, hari ini kedai atok akan libur dulu jadi kamu tidak perlu berangkat ke kedai untuk bekerja." Lanjut Ochobot memberitahu.

"Hah ? Kenapa mendadak sekali ?" Tanya Shielda.

"Tok Aba sedang tidak enak badan karena kemarin ia kehujanan saat berjalan pulang ke rumah." Jawab Ocohobot.

"Oh begitu..." Ucap Shielda yang mulai mengerti. "Terima kasih atas infonya Ochobot." Lanjut Shielda.

"Hm... Sama-sama." Jawab Ochibot. "Sudah dulu ya Shielda, aku harus merawat tok Aba dulu. Assalamualaikum." Ucap Ochobot.

"Hm... Sekali lagi terima kasih Ochobot dan semoga tok Aba segera membaik. Wa'alaikumsalam." Jawab Shielda setelah itu ia mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

Setelah itu, Shielda berjalan kembali ke kasurnya untuk berbaring di samping Boboiboy yang hanya diam menatap langit-langit kamar miliknya.

"Boboiboy, apa hari ini kau masuk kerja ?" Tanya Shielda kepada Boboiboy.

"Tidak. Kemarin aku sudah meminta libur untuk 3 hari kedepan." Jawab Boboiboy tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu lebih baik kita istirahat dulu saja. Kebetulan hari ini aku juga libur." Ucap Shielda. Setelah itu ia bangun dan mengambil lakban yang ia lempar ke atas lantai kamarnya setelah melakban mulut Boboiboy.

"Tidak Shielda tolong le- hmmppphhh hmmmppphh" Ucapan Boboiboy langsung menjadi gumaman tidak jelas saat Shielda kembali melakban mulut Boboiboy.

"Maaf Boboiboy, tapi aku memaksa." Ucap Shielda sambil berbaring lagi di samping Boboiboy. "Selamat istirahat Sayang." Lanjut Shielda lalu mengecup pipi Boboiboy. Setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk tubuh Boboiboy.

"Hmmppphhhh hhhmmmpppphh." Boboiboy terus bergumam tidak jelas.

Setelah mengetahui usahanya hanya berujung sia-sia, akhirnya Boboiboy memutuskan untuk menyusul Shielda ke alam mimpi.

'Terima kasih atas sarannya Shielda.' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati sebelum memejamkan matanya.

 **TBC**

Mind to R and R minna ?

Maaf jika gaje, absurd, banyak typo(s), dsb...

Phoenix say see you in next chapter minna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5**

Warning Rate: M for Lemon scene. Woman rape man. Typo(s), gaje, absurd, etc. Ini adalah fic Rate: M kedua punya Phoenix. Dan ceritanya masih tentang woman rape man.

If you don't like it, Don't read it. Bad*ss.

ket usia Chara:

Boboiboy: "23 tahun"

Yaya: "23 tahun"

Shielda: "25 tahun"

ket kata: " **bold nama jurus** "

"underline penekanan kalimat"

Disclaimer: "Boboiboy tentu saja milik Monsta."

 **Let the story begin...**

Siang hari di apartemen Shielda...

Terlihat di sebuah kamar apartemen seorang pemuda yang telanjang dengan tangan terikat dan mulut yang dilakban, baru bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menjernihkan pandangannya yang masih buram.

Setelah dirasa pandangannya cukup jernih, pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat jam di dinding kamar tersebut.

'Ternyata sudah siang.' Ucap sang pemuda aka Boboiboy dalam hatinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar untuk mencari sang pemilik kamar aka Shielda. Tapi ia tidak menemukan perempuan cantik tersebut di sekitar kamar. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk, tapi ikatan di kedua tangannya yang belum terlepas membuatnya sulit untuk merubah posisinya.

'Aku lupa jika tanganku masih terikat.' Ucap Boboinoy dalam hati saat ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya.

Akhirnya Boboiboy memutuskan untuk terus berbaring di atas kasur. Ia lebih memilih menunggu Shielda yang entah sejak kapan telah meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di dalam kamarnya, daripada terus berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangannya yang tidak menunjukkan perkembangan apapun.

Cukup lama Boboiboy telah menunggu, tapi Shielda belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

 _Kruuukkkk_

Terdengar suara perut Boboiboy yang mulai minta jatah untuk di isi.

'Ughh... Perutku mulai lapar. Dan kemana perginya Shielda sih ?' Rutuk Boboiboy dalam hati. Ia merutuki Shielda karena meninggalkannya tanpa melepaskan ikaan di tangannya atau lakban di mulutnya. Ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya lagi untuk berusaha melepaskan ikatannya.

Setelah beberapa saat mencoba akhirnya Boboiboy menyerah saat tangannya terasa sakit akibat kuatnya ikatan Shielda. Tangannya mulai muncul bekas merah bekas ikatan tali.

 _cklek_

Dan setelah menunggu cukup lama lagi, akhirnya Boboiboy mendengar suara pintu kamar tersebut dibuka dan memperlihatkan seorang perempuan berjilbab hijau memasuki kamar.

Shielda membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia menaruh bubur tersebut di atas sebuah meja di samping kasurnya. Setelah itu ia naik ke atas kasur mendekati Boboiboy.

"Apa kamu sudah baikan sayang ?" Tanya Shielda dengan nada yang manja saat ia sudah di dekat Boboiboy. "Maaf ya jika aku keluar terlalu lama." Lanjut Shielda meminta maaf.

"Hm..." Boboiboy hanya bergumam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu Shielda menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepas lakban pada mulit Boboiboy.

 _Sreekkkk_

"AAAHHHH !" Rintih Boboiboy saat Shielda melepaskan lakban di mulutnya. "Bisa pelan sedikit tidak sih ?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan nada kesal kepada Shielda.

"Apa kau mau mulut manismu kulakban lagi sayang ?" Tanya Shielda dengan nada manis dan aura angker. Sepertinya perempuan tersebut merasa tersinggung dengan kalimat Boboiboy barusan.

"Eehhh... Hehehe... Ti-tidak, tidak perlu sayang." Ucap Boboiboy sambil cengengesan dan takut-takut. Bahkan ia memanggil Shielda dengan sebutan 'sayang'.

Wajah Shielda langsung merona saat ia mendengar Boboiboy memanggilnya sayang. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain saat ia merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Bi-biar kubuka ikatan tanganmu." Ucap Shielda tergagap masih dengan wajah meronanya.

Setelah itu, keheningan merayapi kamar tersebut saat Shielda membuka ikatan tangan Boboiboy.

'Manis sekali.' Ucap Boboiboy dalak hati saat ia melihat wajah Shielda yang merona. 'Eh... Apa yang barusan aku ucapkan ?' Lanjut Boboiboy masih dalam hati.

'Kenapa Boboiboy melihatku dengan intens begitu sih ? Dan juga, kenapa wajahku terasa memanas sejak Boboiboy bilang sayang barusan ?' Tanya Shielda dalam hati yang bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia merasakan perasaan berbunga-bunga yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Boboiboy telah terlepas. Tapi mereka berdua masih hening dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Bo-Boboiboy, ikatan tangan dan ka-kakimu sudah lepas." Ucap Shielda masih tergagap. Ia masih merasakan wajahnya memanas karena Boboiboy yang belum juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahnya. "Apakah ada yang sa-salah dengan wa-wajahku Boboiboy ?" Lanjut Shielda bertanya.

"Eh..." Boboiboy langsung tersadar dari pikirannya. Kini gantian wajah Boboiboy yang merona dan terasa memanas. "Ti-tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahmu Shielda." Jawab Boboiboy sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Setelah itu keheningan merayapi mereka kembali. Kini mereka kembali sibuk untuk meredakan detak jantung mereka yang tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Wajah merekapun terlihat masih merona.

"Si-silahkan dimakan buburnya Boboiboy. Kau pasti lapar kan ?" Ucap Shielda memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"I-iya Shielda." Jawab Boboiboy dengan nada gugup. "Tapi mana bubur bagianmu ?" Lanjut Boboiboy bertanya.

"Aku tadi sudah makan jadi aku sudah ke-"

 _Kruuukkkk_

Ucapan Shielda langsung dihentikan oleh suara perutnya sendiri.

"Hmmpphhh... Huahahaha..." Boboiboy seketika tertawa lepas saat mendengar bunyi perut Shielda. Sementara wanita berkerudung hijau tersebut hanya menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

'Dasar perut kurang ajar !' Rutuk Shielda dalam hatinya.

Boboiboy terus tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 _Kreekkk_

Shielda yang kesal karena terus ditertawakan langsung meremas penis Boboiboy dengan kuat menggunakan tangannya.

"AAAAAAHHHH AWWWWW SAKITLAH SHIELDA !" Teriak Boboiboy yang terkejut dengan ulah Shielda. Tawa Boboiboy langsung berubah menjadi rintihan rasa sakit.

"Teruslah tertawa sayang." Ucap Shielda penuh penekanan dengan nada manis. Wajah merona malunya langsung menghilang seketika. Kini wajah cantik Shielda berubah menjadi angker.

"Ba-baiklah aaa-awww... Ak-aku berhenti tertawa ok." Ucap Boboiboy dengan nada takut sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan. "Ku-kumohon genggamanmu dari penisku, Shielda." Lanjut Boboiboy memohon.

"Panggil aku sayang lalu akan aku lepaskan genggamanku." Ucap Shielda dengan penekanan pada kata sayang.

"Ba-Baiklah. Ku-kumohon lepaskan genggamanmu pada penisku, sayang." Ucap Boboiboy kembali memohon. Kali ini dia memanggil Shielda dengan penekanan pada kata sayang.

"Begitu lebih baik." Ucap Shielda sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada penis Boboiboy.

"Huufftttt..." Boboiboy menghela nafas lega saat Shielda melepaskan genggamannya pada penisnya. 'Perempuan cantik memang sungguh menakutkan.' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran Boboiboy jika Shielda akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

Setelah itu Boboiboy langsung mengambil mangkok berisi bubur yang ditaruh Shielda di atas meja dekat kasur. Ia menyendok suapan pertamanya lalu menyodorkannya pada Shielda yang sedang diam.

"Apa ?" Tanya Shielda sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya ia masih kesal karena kejadian barusan.

"Kau pasti juga lapar kan ? Mari kita makan sama-sama." Tawar Boboiboy sambil memegang sendok berisi bubur dan menyodorkannya pada Shielda.

Shielda hanya diam saja. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tersenyum senang saat Shielda menerima suapan darinya. Setelah itu ia mengambil sesuap lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan kejadian tersebut terus terulang dan kadang diselingi canda tawa dari mereka berdua. Shielda merasa senang sekali karena ia tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan disuapi oleh Boboiboy.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Boboiboy menaruh mangkuk berisi bubur yang sudah habis tersebut di atas meja dekat kasur Shielda. Setelah itu ia mendekati Shielda yang kali ini duduk di tepi kasur.

"Uh... Shielda dimana kau meletakkan pakaian basahku ?" Tanya Bohoiboy setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Kemarin aku menjemurnya Boboiboy." Jawab Shielda dengan nada lembut. "Memang kamu mau kemana ?" Tanya Shielda penasaran. Tapi terdengar nada kecewa di pertanyaannya barusan.

Boboiboy bingung mau menjawab apa setelah mendengar sedikit nada kecewa dalam pertanyaan Shielda barusan. Kali ini keteguhan hati Boboiboy yang berniat untuk pulang mulai goyah. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi lemah dan mudah goyah di hadapan perempuan cantik ini.

"Uhhh... A-aku..." Lidah Boboiboy terasa kelu saat ia hendak bilang bahwa ia ingin pulang ke apartemennya.

Sementara Shielda terus memandangi wajah Boboiboy dengan pandangan penasaran.

"A-aku mau pulang ke apartemenku Shielda." Ucap Boboiboy akhirnya dengan susah payah. Entah kenapa lidahnya terasa berat hanya untuk mengucapkan 1 kalimat singkat tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu. Dan sebaiknya kau mandi dulu saja Boboiboy." Ucap Shielda dengan nada lembut. 'Memang aku siapanya Boboiboy ? Kenapa aku harus melarang Boboiboy untuk pulang ke apartemennya ?' Lanjut Shielda dalam hati yang bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"Uh... Baiklah." Ucap Boboiboy sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi apartemen Shielda yang menyatu dengan kamarnya. "Terima kasih Shielda." Lanjutnya berucap sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

Shielda hanya tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Boboiboy. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju tempatnya menjemur pakaian sang pemuda yang saat ini sedang membersihkan badannya.

Shielda langsung mengambil pakaian Boboiboy dan membawanya ke sebuah kamar yang lain untuk disetrika. Tapi saat ia sampai di tempat untuk menyetrika, ia malah menciumi pakaian Boboiboy.

Shielda menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas tubuh Boboiboy yang masih menempel di pakaiannya meski samar.

"Emmhhhhh~" Shielda mendesah tertahan saat ia mengusapkan pakaian Boboiboy di wajahnya.

Seketika tubuh langsing Shielda terasa memanas lagi. Entah kenapa ia merasakan gejolak dalam dirinya muncul kembali. Daerah kewanitaan Shielda sampai membasahi celana panjang yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"EHEM !" Aktifitas Shielda langsung berhenti saat mendengar suara deheman di belakangnya. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat asal suara deheman barusan.

"EH... Bo-Boboiboy." Ucap Shielda dengan nada tergagap saat melihat Boboiboy berdiri di belakangnya dengan handuk terlilit di pinggangnya. "Su-sudah selesai mandinya ? Ko-kog cepat sekali ?" Lanjut Shielda bertanya dengan nada yang masih sama.

"Memang mau ngapain lama-lama di kamar mandi, Shielda ?" Tanya Boboiboy balik. "Dan apa yang barusan kau lakukan dengan pakaianku ?" Tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Emmm... A-aku... Aku hendak me-menyetrikanya dulu Boboiboy. Hehehe..." Jawab Shielda yang ia akhiri dengan tertawa nerves.

"Memang kamu mau menyetrikanya menggunakan wajahmu ?" Tanya Boboiboy lagi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Ternyata sang pemuda sempat memergoki Shielda yang sedang menciumi pakaiannya. Sementara wajah Shielda langsung merona malu saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Boboiboy barusan. Shielda terdiam cukup lama. Ia sedang memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk mengelak.

"Le-lebih baik kau tu-tunggu saja di kamar, Boboiboy. Se-sebentar lagi ba-bajumu akan siap." Ucap Shielda berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan nada tergagap.

"Hm... Baiklah." Jawab Boboiboy yang sepertinya tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal yang ia lihat tadi. "Tolong jangan lama-lama ya." Lanjut Boboiboy sebelum berjalan menuju kamar apartemen Shielda.

"Hufffttt..." Shielda langsung menghela nafas lega saat melihat Boboiboy pergi. "Untung saja Boboiboy adalah tipe orang yang tidak begitu mempermasalahkan seauatu." Ucap Shielda sambil mengelap dahinya. "Lebih baik segera aku selesaikan saja pekerjaan ini sebelum Boboiboy menunggu lebih lama." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Setelah itu Shielda langsung mempersiapkan segala keperluannya untuk menyetrika baju Boboiboy.

Boboiboy kembali duduk di tepi kasur Shielda. Ia menatap lantai kamar Shielda dengan tatapan kosong.

'Kenapa aku bisa sangat lemah di hadapan Yaya dan Shielda ?' Tanyanya dalam hati. 'Atau mungkin mereka yang terlalu kuat ya ?' Lanjutnya beropini.

Ternyata Boboiboy sedang memikirkan hal ini. Ia sedang bingung dengan apa yang dirasakan perasaannya saat ia diperkosa Yaya atau Shielda.

'Mungkinkah aku mencintai mereka berdua ?' Tanya Boboiboy dalam hati. Ia menghempaskan badannya ke atas kasur empuk milik Shielda. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar perempuan yang identik berkerudung hijau tersebut dengan tatapan yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Shielda telah selesai menyetrika pakaian milik Boboiboy. Kini ia sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk memberikan pakaian tersebut.

"Boboiboy pakaianmu sudah siap." Ucapnya ketika ia sampai di depan kamar miliknya.

Boboiboy langsung bangkit dari posisi rebahannya saat telinganya mendengar suara wanita penghuni apartemen tersebut. "Terima kasih Shielda." Ucap Boboiboy sambil mengambil pakaiannya yang dibawakan Shielda.

Setelah itu keheningan terjadi lagi.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Boboiboy ?" Tanya Shielda yang bingung dengan mengapa pemuda di depannya ini tak kunjung memakai pakaiannya.

"Lah kau sendiri kenapa masih diam disitu ? Kau mau ngintip aku ya ?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil menutupi sebagian tubuh atasnya menggunakan pakaian yang ia pegang.

 _TWITCH_

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Shielda. Wajahnya yang awalnya cerah langsung menunduk. Aura cerianya langsung digantikan dengan aura yang sangat tidak bersahabat. 'Dia ini bodoh atau gimana sih ?!' Ucapnya dalam hati dengan tangan terkepal erat. 'Dan kenapa juga aku mesti jatuh cinta padanya ?!' Lanjutnya masih dalam hati.

Boboiboy yang merasakan aura tidak enak dari Shielda langsung berkeringat dingin. 'Memangnya aku salah ngomong ya ?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Shielda berjalan mendekati Boboiboy lalu...

 _Sreettt Greb Kreekk_

Shielda langsung menarik handuk yang melilit pinggang Boboiboy hingga terlepas. Setelah itu ia memegang penis Boboiboy dan meremas kejantanan tersebut dengan kuat.

"Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang kita lakukan tadi pagi sayang ?" Tanya Shielda dengan nada dan aura yang angker.

"AAAWWW AWWWWW SA-SAKIT ! I-IYA AKU TIDAK LUPA ! TA-TADI AKU HANYA BERCANDA SAYANG ! TO-TOLONG LEPASKAN PENISKU." Ucap Boboiboy agak keras sambil merintih kesakitan. Tidak lupa ia menekankan kata sayang dalam kalimatnya barusan.

"Baiklah sayang." Ucap Shielda dengan nada dan aura yang sudah kembali normal. Setelah itu ia melepaskan tangannya dari penis Boboiboy.

"Aw." Boboiboy meringis kesakitan sambil memegang alat kejantanannya. 'Lain kali aku harus ingat untuk tidak macam-macam dengan wanita.' Boboiboy dalam hati.

Setelah itu Boboiboy langsung memakai pakaiannya. Sementara Shielda terus memandangi tubuh atletis Boboiboy yang penuh dengan kissmark darinya.

Wajah Shielda langsung memerah kembali saat ia mengingat bahwa ia lah sang pelaku yang membuat tanda tersebut di sekujur tubuh atletis Boboiboy. Sementara Boboiboy yqng dipandangi dengan intens oleh Shielda, hanya cuek saja. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan pandangan intens tersebut. Selama wanita cantik di depannya tidak menyerangnya itu tidak masalah buatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Boboiboy telah selesai memakai pakaiannya. Setelah itu ia berpamitan pada Shielda untuk pulang.

Setelah berpamitan dan berjanji bahwa ia akan menyempatkan waktu untuk bermain ke tempat Shielda, Boboiboy mulai berjalan meninggalkan apartemen wanita cantik tersebut.

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju apartemen miliknya, Boboiboy terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tapi ia masih menanggapi sapaan ramah dari para perempuan atau warga yang mengenalnya.

Sifat dingin Boboiboy perlahan memudar dan mulai digantikan dengan sifat hangat. Sepertinya kalimat Shielda dini hari tadi benar-benar menyentuh hatinya.

"Boboiboy !" Panggil seseorang dari belakang Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Ia melihat Fang aka salah satu sahabatnya berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Kemarin kau kemana saja Boboiboy ?" Tanya Fang saat ia sudah di dekat Boboiboy. "Kemarin aku main ke apartemenmu, tapi sepertinya kau sedang keluar." Ucap Fang menjelaskan.

Boboiboy langsung gelagapan saat mendengar pertanyaan Fang barusan. Ia langsung menjadi bingung hendak menjawab apa. Ditambah lagi penjelasan dari Fang barusan, Ia tidak bisa bilang kalau ia eeharian berada di apartemennya.

"Ke-kemarin aku jalan-jalan keluar saja sampai aku lupa waktu. hehehe..." Jawab Boboiboy sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa nerves.

"Hm..." Gumam Fang sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia percaya begitu saja pada kebohongan Boboiboy.

"Ada perlu apa kau memanggilku ?" Tanya Boboiboy sebelum Fang curiga dengan kebohongannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang mencari teman ngobrol saja, dan kebetulan aku melihat kau berjalan jadi refleks aku memanggilmu." Jawab Fang menjelaskan.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan bersama sambil mengobrol kesana kemari.

Sementara itu dengan Yaya...

Yaya sedang bekerja dengan semangat seperti biasa. Tapi hari ini dia sedikit berbeda dengan hari kemarin. Itu karena kemarin ia mencoba menghubungi Boboiboy tapi panggilannya selalu hanya masuk pesan suara. Ia sedikit kecewa dengan hal itu. Dan ketika ia mendatangi apartemen Boboiboy, ternyata sang pemuda yang ia cari tidak ada di apartemennya.

"Ada apa denganmu Yaya ?" Tanya seorang pegawai yang bekerja satu tempat dengannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Yaya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia berusaha menutupi rasa kecewanya dengan senyuman manis yang ia miliki.

"Jika tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa kau tidak terlihat seceria kemarin ?" Tanya teman Yaya lagi. "Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan pacarmu ?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

"Eh ? Pacar ? Aku belum punya pacar lah !" Ucap Yaya dengan wajah merona malu. 'Tapi kalau orang yang kucintai ada.' Lanjutnya dalam hati. "Dan sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Yaya mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan temannya. Setelah itu ia berjalan menjauh.

Teman Yaya hanya mengendikkan bahunya saat mendengar ucapan Yaya barusan.

 _Tuk... Tuk..._

Tiba-tiba telinga Yaya mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat benda apa yang terjatuh barusan.

Yaya langsung terdiam saat melihat benda yang terjatuh tersebut. Ternyata benda itu adalah jam kekuatan milik Boboiboy dan mendiang sahabatnya Ying.

Yaya dengan sigap langsung mengambil 2 jam tersebut lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku celana panjang yang ia kenakan saat ini.

'Aku lupa mengembalikan kedua jam kekuatan ini pada Boboiboy.' Ucapnya dalam hati. 'Sepulang kerja aku akan mengembalikan jam ini.' Lanjutnya dalam hati. Setelah itu ia kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Hei kau sudah lihat belum ada dua cowok tampan yang sedang ngobrol di cafe seberang jalan lho ?" Ucap salah satu pegawai butik tempat Yaya bekerja.

"Iya aku tahu. Jawab pegawai satunya. "Mereka memang sungguh tampan." lanjut pegawai bergender perempuan tersebut dengan suara dan tingkah khas fans girl.

Dan masih banyak bisik-bisik lainnya yang terjadi di antara para pegawai butik Yaya.

Yaya yang tidak sengaja mendengar hal tersebut mulai penasaran. Ia pun berjalan menuju ruang depan butik untuk melihat siapa lelaki tampan yang dimaksud teman-temannya.

"Owh... Ternyata mereka." Ucap Yaya saat melihat Boboiboy dan Fang yang berada di cafe seberang jalan.

"Eh, Yaya kau kenal dengan mereka ?" Tanya pegawai yang tadi sempat ngobrol dengan Yaya.

"Tentu saja. Mereka kan sahabatku." Jawab Yaya sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hah ?! Hidupmu enak sekali Yaya. Bisa dikelilingi orang-orang tampan seperti mereka." Ucap pegawai tersebut dengan nada iri.

"Aku merasa biasa saja kog. Karena kami sudah bersahabat sejak kami SD." Jawab Yaya santai sambil menata beberapa dagangan di butik tersebut.

Skip time sore hari...

Yaya baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Tapi ia tidak langsung menuju kediamannya, melainkan menuju apartemen Boboiboy terlebih dahulu.

Selama perjalanannya menuju apartemen Boboiboy wajah Yaya terlihat sangat cerah sekali. Ia terus menebar senyum ramahnya pada semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Tangannya membawa sebuah bungkus plastik berisi buah-buahan yang ia beli untuk Boboiboy setelah pulang kerja barusan.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya ia sampai di apartemen Boboiboy. Ia langsung mengetuk pintu apartemen Boboiboy.

 _Tok Tok Tok..._

"Boboiboy kau ada di dalam ?" Tanya Yaya dengan suara agak keras.

Tapi tidak ada sahutan. Ia merasa de javu dengan kejadian ini. Dan sekali lagi, ia langsung membuka pintu apartemen Boboiboy yang memang tidak terkunci. Yaya langsung mencari sang penghuni di dalam apartemen.

"Boboiboy aku membawakan buah-buah-an un-tuk-mu..." Suara Yaya terdengar semakin pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

Bungkusan di tangannya langsung jatuh ke atas lantai apartemen Boboiboy. Ia sangat shok dengan pemandangan yang terjadi di hadapannya saat ini. Ia menutup mulutnya yang ternganga menggunakan tangannya.

"SHIELDA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BOBOIBOY ?!" Teriak Yaya dengan suara yang kerasnya bukan main.

 **TBC**

Mind to R and R minna ?

Maaf jika gaje, absurd, banyak typo(s), dsb...

Phoenix say see you in next chapter minna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **6**

Warning Rate: M for Lemon scene. Woman rape man. Typo(s), gaje, absurd, etc. Ini adalah fic Rate: M kedua punya Phoenix. Dan ceritanya masih tentang woman rape man.

If you don't like it, Don't read it. Bad*ss.

ket usia Chara:

Boboiboy: "23 tahun"

Yaya: "23 tahun"

Shielda: "25 tahun"

ket kata: " **bold nama jurus** "

"underline penekanan kalimat"

Disclaimer: "Boboiboy tentu saja milik Monsta."

 **Let the story begin...**

1 jam yang lalu sebelum kedatangan Yaya...

Sore hari di apartemen Boboiboy...

Setelah ngobrol lumayan lama dengan Fang di cafe, Boboiboy mulai berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya. Selama perjalanan terlihat pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dan seperti biasa selama perjalanan banyak pasang mata dari kaum hawa memandangnya dengan pandangan kagum. Tapi terlihat sang pemuda tidak tertarik sedikitpun dengan sekitarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya Boboiboy sampai di apartemennya. Ia langsung melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang baju kotor di dekat kamar mandinya.

Dengan bertelanjang dada Boboiboy berjalan menuju ruang tamu apartemennya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa ruang tamunya setelah ia sampai di ruang tamu apartemennya. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah karena beban pikirannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melihat jam di dinding ruang tamunya yang menunjukkan pukul 15.30 waktu setempat.

'Ternyata sudah sore.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Ia langsung melepaskan celananya dan langsung mengguyur badannya menggunakan shower kamar mandinya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu tapi pemuda tampan bersurai hitam tersebut masih berada di kamar mandinya.

 _Tok tok tok_

Terdengar suara pintu apartemen Boboiboy diketuk oleh seseorang. Tapi kelihatannya Boboiboy tidak mendengar suara ketukan tersebut. Ia masih mengguyur badannya menggunakan shower kamar mandinya.

 _Cklek_

Karena tidak sabar menunggu sahutan sang penghuni apartemen, sang pengetuk pintu langsung membuka pintu apartemen yang memang tidak dikunci tersebut.

"Boboiboy ?" Panggil sebuah suara manis yang mencoba mencari keberadaan sang pemuda. Suara manis tersebut adalah suara milik Shielda. Perempuan berkerudung hijau tersebut langsung masuk kedalam apartemen sang pemuda untuk mencari sang penghuni apartemen.

'Kelihatannya ia sedang mandi.' Ucapnya dalam hati saat telinganya mendengar suara guyuran shower. Wanita cantik tersebut terlihat membawa sebuah bungkusan plastik berisi dua bungkus makanan. Sepertinya ia membawakan makanan tersebut untuk sang penghuni apartemen dan dirinya sendiri.

Shielda langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil dua buah piring dan sendok. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan makanan yang ia bawa ke atas piring yang ia ambil barusan.

Setelah siap ia berjalan membawa dua piring tersebut menuju ruang tamu apartemen Boboiboy.

 _Cklek_

Terdengar sebuah suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda yang berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya. Surai hitamnya masih meneteskan satu atau dua tetes air ke atas lantai apartemennya.

Shielda yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan refleks menolehkan kepalanya menuju asal suara. Wajahnya langsung memerah padam saat ia melihat Boboiboy yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya saja.

"Shielda ?" Panggil Boboiboy saat ia melihat Shielda yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan membawa dua piring di tangannya. "Sejak kapan kau datang ?" Lanjut sang pemuda bertanya.

"Ehhh... Ba-baru saja Boboiboy." Jawab Shielda tergagap dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Oh... Ada apa kau kemari ?" Tanya Boboiboy lagi. Sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Ta-tadi aku dari rumah tok Aba. Dan kebetulan aku melihat ada penjual makanan saat menuju kemari jadi aku sekalian saja membeli makanan ini untuk kita. Ka-karena kupikir ka-kau pasti belum makan sore." Jawab Shielda menjelaskan dengan nada gugup sambik mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjaga jarak dari sang pemuda.

"Owh... Ya sudah tunggu sebentar ya. Aku mau memakai pakaian dulu." Ucap Boboiboy sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya. "Silahkan duduk di ruang tamu Shielda." Lanjut Boboiboy sambil memasuki kamarnya.

Sementara wanita berkerudung hijau tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Apartemen Boboiboy dan rumah tok Aba memanglah satu arah. Jadi penjelasan Shielda barusan memang bukan kebohongan dan memang Shielda tadi baru pulang dari rumah tok Aba untuk mejenguk orang tua yang katanya sedang kurang enak badan tersebut.

Setelah menarih 2 piring berisi makanan ke atas meja ruang tamu, Shielda duduk sendirian di atas sofa ruang tamu apartemen Boboiboy. Wajah Shielda masih memerah saat ia mengingat pembicaraan singkatnya barusan dengan Boboiboy.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan sih ? Kenapa wajahku terasa memanas sejak tadi ?' Tanya Shielda dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba menghapus isi pikirannya yang mulai macam-macam.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, tapi Shielda masih duduk menunggu dengan sabar. sesekali ia menggeliat kurang nyaman karena rasa bosan yang mulai menghinggapi pikirannya. Ia merasakan hatinya berdebar-debar sejak tadi.

"Ke-kenapa aku jadi gugup begini sih ?" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Ini kan bukan yang pertama kali aku makan berdua dengan Boboiboy." Lanjutnya bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang untuk mengingat kejadian siang tadi saat ia makan bersama Boboiboy. seketika wajah cantik Shielda semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat ia mengingat wajah tampan Boboiboy yang sedang menyuapinya siang tadi. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lebih kencang untuk berusaha mengusir rasa gugupnya.

Beberapa saat menunggu, Boboiboy yang sudah berpakaian lengkap akhirnya menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Maaf jika membuatmu menunggu lama, Shielda." Ucap Boboiboy sambil memasuki ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Ti-tidak kog. Maksudku, aku tidak menunggu lama." Jawab Shielda dengan nada gugup. Saking gugupnya ia sampai terkejut saat mendengar suara Boboiboy barusan.

"Kau tidak sakit kan ?" Tanya Boboiboy saat pemuda tersebut melihat wajah cantik Shielda yang memerah.

"Ti-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Shielda sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah ke arah lain. Ia ingin menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya yang sedang merona.

"Hm..." Boboiboy hanya bergumam sambol manggut-manggut. "Ayo kita makan." Ucap Boboiboy sambil mengambil posisi duduk di seberang Shielda.

Entah kenapa hati Shielda merasa kecewa saat ia melihat Boboiboy duduk di seberangnya. Tapi ia tidak mau mempermasalahkan hal itu sekarang.

Setelah itu mereka makan bersama dengan hening...

Saking groginya, Shielda makan dengan tangan yang gemetar. Sementara Boboiboy makan dengan lahapnya. Sang pemuda tampan tersebut tidak sadar dengan keadaan Shielda yang sedang grogi saat ini. Di ruang tamu tersebut hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok yang menyentuh piring.

'Berhentilah bergetar.' Ucap Shielda dalam hati. Meskipun tangannya terus mengambil suapan, tapi pikiran wanita cantik tersebut sedang kalut untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang gugup bukan main.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah selesai makan...

Boboiboy yang hendak membereskan piring bekas makanannya dan Shielda langsung dihentikan oleh perempuan berjilbab hijau tersebut.

"Biarkan aku yang membereskan ini Boboiboy." Ucap Shielda yang hatinya sudah mulai tenang kembali.

"Tidak, biar aku saja yang membereskan." Ucap Boboiboy menolak. "Kau tunggu saja disini Shielda. Kali ini aku tidak akan lama." Lanjut sang pemuda dengan nada lembut.

Tangan Boboiboy langsung mengambil 2 piring yang hendak dibereskan Shielda, setelah itu ia berlalu menuju dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian Boboiboy kembali ke ruang tamu dengan bajunya yang basah...

"Boboiboy ?!" Panggil Shielda dengan nada terkejut. "Kenapa bajumu basah begini ? Klaau tahu bakal begini, harusnya aku yang mencuci piringnya tadi." Ucap Shielda beruntun seperti ibu-ibu yang memarahi anaknya karena bermain air.

Sementara wajah Boboiboy hanya merona malu. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Cepat lepaskan bajumu." Ucap Shielda.

"Ma-mau apa kau ?" Tanya Boboiboy yang pikirannya sudah mulai macam-macam.

Shielda seolah tahu isi kepala Boboiboy setelah mendengar pertanyaan Boboiboy barusan. Wajah cantiknya langsung memerah. Akan tetapi kali ini wajahnya memerah bukan karena malu tapi karena kesal.

 _DUAKKK_

"Jang an berpikiran yang aneh-aneh !" Ucap Shielda sambil memukul kepala Boboiboy. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau masuk angin saja !" Lanjut Shielda dengan tangannya yang terkepal dan mengeluarkan asap setelah memukul kepala sang pemuda.

"O-owhh... Hehehehe... Kirain kenapa." Jawab Boboiboy cengengesan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Hisss... Cepatlah !" Shielda dengan cekatan langsung menarik pakaian basah Boboiboy agar lepas dari badan sang pemuda. Sementara Boboiboy hanya menurut saja.

Setelah lepas, Shielda yang hendak berlalu dari sana langsung terpeleset dan menimpa tubuh Boboiboy. Mereka berdua terjatuh ke atas sofa.

Posisi mereka saat ini, Shielda berada di atas dan Boboiboy yang berada di bawah. Wajah Shielda tepat berada di depan kejantanan Boboiboy yang masih tertutup celananya.

"Boboiboy aku membawakan buah-buah-an un-tuk-mu..." Tiba-tiba suara Yaya yang baru datang terdengar. Suaranya terdengar memelan saat mendekati akhir kalimatnya.

Bungkusan di tangannya langsung jatuh ke atas lantai apartemen Boboiboy. Ia sangat shok dengan pemandangan yang terjadi di hadapannya saat ini. Ia menutup mulutnya yang ternganga menggunakan tangannya.

"SHIELDA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BOBOIBOY ?!" Teriak Yaya dengan suara yang kerasnya bukan main.

Shielda dan Boboiboy langsung berdiri setelah mendengar teriakan Yaya barusan.

"Ja-jangan salah paham Yaya. I-ini hanya ke-kecelakaan." Jawab Shielda yang gelagapan.

I-iya Yaya. I-ini hanya kecelakaan." Ucap Boboiboy mendukung ucapan Shielda.

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN KECELAKAAN HAH ?!" Tanya Yaya masih dengan suara kerasnya. Kali ini Kepala Yaya membesar dengan mata yang berapi-api. Sepertinya ia benar-benar marah kali ini.

"Ja-jadi, begini..." Ucap Boboiboy dengan nada takut-takut.

Setelah itu Boboiboy menjelaskan panjang lebar mulaidari kedatangan Shielda hingga kecelakaan barusan. Sementara Shielda hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat ia ditanya oleh Yaya tentang keaslian cerita Boboiboy barusan.

"Owhh..." Ucap Yaya saat Boboiboy selesai menjelaskan. Setekah itu ia memunguti satu persatu buah yang jatuh ke atas lantai apartemen Boboiboy.

Sementara Shielda langsung bergegas memasukkan baju basah Boboiboy ke keranjang baju kotor. Setelah itu ia langsung kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Kau sendiri ada apa datang kesini, Yaya ?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil mengambil posisi duduk kembali di sofa yang lumayan panjang.

Setelah memunguti buah yang sempat terjatuh, Yaya berjalan menuju ruang tamu Boboiboy dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping kanan sang pemuda. "Aku kesini untuk memberikan buah-buahan ini untukmu dan sekalian aku mau mengembalikan ini." Ucap Yaya sambil merogoh saku celananya dan menunjukkan dua jam kekuatan yang sempat ia bawa. Ia langsung menyodorkannya pada sang pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

Shielda yang merasa cemburu langsung berjalan menghampiri Boboiboy dan duduk di samping kiri sang pemuda.

"Kukira 2 jam kekuatan ini hilang saat aku berjalan pulang dari pemakaman kemarin." Ucap Boboiboy sambil mengambil dua jam kekuatan yang disodorkan Yaya. Ia langsung memasukkan dua jam tersebut kedalam saku celananya.

"Setelah kita bersenang-senang, aku lupa untuk mengembalikan 2 jam ini padamu." Ucap Yaya sambil melirik Shielda saat ia menekankan kata bersenang-senang.

Sementara Shielda langsung mengeluarkan aura angker saat mengerti maksud Yaya barusan.

Wajah tampan Boboiboy langsung memerah seketika saat mendengar ucapan Yaya barusan. Ia langsung beridiri dari posisi duduknya saat ia merasakan aura persaingan dari dua wanita yang sedang berusaha merebut hatinya.

"Jangan lupa Boboiboy kita kemarin juga bersenang-senang bukan ?" Ucap Shielda membalas perkataan Yaya sambil melihat Boboiboy dengan tatapan tajam. "Bahkan kita sempat makan bersama seperti sepasang kekasih, bukan begitu Boboiboy ?" Lanjutnya bertanya dengan penuh penekanan.

"APA KAU BILANG ?!" Ucap Yaya dengan suara yang lantang dan 3 perempatan yang muncul di kepalanya yang membesar. Sepertinya perempuan berkerudung merah muda ini sudah terpancing emosinya. "KATAKAN BAHWA ITU HANYA BOHONG, BOBOIBOY !" Lanjut Yaya.

Boboiboy yang hendak menjawab langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Shielda. Boboiboy langsung bungkam seribu bahasa. Ia benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa.

'Lebih baik aku menghindar dulu.' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati.

"Maaf aku harus ke kamar dulu untuk memakai pakaian." Ucap Boboiboy berpamitan pada dua wanita disana. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dua wabita disana, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya. "Kalian ngobrol-ngobrol saja dulu." Lanjutnya saat ia hampir meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Shielda dan Yaya langsung mengeluarkan deathglare dan aura angker mereka. Suasana di ruang tamu langsung berubah menjadi tegang saat ditinggalkan Boboiboy.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, Boboiboy langsung mengambil salah satu pakaian yang ada di lemarinya dengan asal. Ia langsung meggunakan pakaian tersebut.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, pemuda tampan tersebut tidak langsung keluar kamar. Ia duduk di tepi kasurnya sambil memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari dua wanita yang ada di ruang tamu apartemennya.

Beberapa saat berpikir akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengenakan jam kekuatannya.

"Boboiboy Halilintar !" Ucap Boboiboy saat ia mengeluarkan kekuatan halilintarnya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan langsung berubah warna menjadi hitan dan muncul corak berwarna merah menyala.

Yaya dan Shielda yang mendengar suara Boboiboy barusan langsung bergegas beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kamar sang pemuda. Mereka berpikir bahwa ada musuh yang menyelinap kedalam kamar Boboiboy hingga mereka mendengar suara sang pemuda yang mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Pukulan super !" Ucap Yaya sambil mengarahkan pukulannya ke pintu kamar Boboiboy.

 _BRAAKK_

'Gawat sepertinya mereka mendengar suaraku barusan !' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati dengan nada panik. 'Lebih baik aku segera kabur dari sini !' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Gerakan kilat !" Ucap Boboiboy. Dan dalam sekejap mata, sang pemuda sudah menghilang meninggalkan kamarnya dan dua wanita yang berdiri disana.

"Boboiboy apa yang terjadi ?!" Tanya Shielda sambil berlari memasuki kamar apartemen Boboiboy dan Yaya menyusul di belakangnya.

Tapi mereka tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat untuk berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi.

"BOBOIBOY !!!" Teriak Shielda dan Yaya bersamaan saat mereka sadar bahwa sang pemuda penghuni apartemen aka Boboiboy menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melarikan diri.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat...

'Hah... Semoga mereka cepat pergi.' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati. 'Karena aku tidak mungkin bisa jika harus terus berada di kamar mandi apartemenku selama semalaman.' Lanjutnya dalam hati. Ternyata sang pemuda hanya berpindah tempat kedalam kamar mandi apartemennya.

 **TBC**

Mind to R and R minna ?

Maaf jika gaje, absurd, banyak typo(s), dsb...

Phoenix say see you in next chapter minna.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter** **7**

Warning Rate: M for Lemon scene. Woman rape man. Typo(s), gaje, absurd, etc. Ini adalah fic Rate: M kedua punya Phoenix. Dan ceritanya masih tentang woman rape man.

If you don't like it, Don't read it. Bad*ss.

ket usia Chara:

Boboiboy: "23 tahun"

Yaya: "23 tahun"

Shielda: "25 tahun"

ket kata: " **bold nama jurus** "

"underline penekanan kalimat"

Disclaimer: "Boboiboy tentu saja milik Monsta."

 **Let the story begin...**

Sore hari menjelang malam di sebuah apartemen di pulau rintis...

Terdengar suara dua wanita yang sedang adu mulut. Mereka terlihat saling menyalahkan satu sama lain dan tidak satupun dari mereka terlihat akan mengalah.

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU !" Ucap seorang wanita berkerudung hijau aka Shielda dengan nada tinggi dan kepalanya yang nembesar dengan tiga perempatan di kepalanya. "JIKA SAJA KAMU TIDAK MEMBERIKAN JAM KEKUATAN BOBOIBOY, PASTI DIA TIDAK AKAN KABUR SEPERTI SEKARANG !" Lanjutnya masih dengan nada yang sama.

"APA KAMU BILANG ?!" Balas wanita lain yang memakai kerudung merah muda aka Yaya dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi dan kepalanya yang membesar dan tiga perempatan di kepalanya. "INI SEMUA SALAHMU YANG MENGELUARKAN AURA ANGKER SEGALA DASAR TANTE-TANTE GENIT !" Lanjut Yaya membalas omongan Shielda. Ia juga menekankan kata tante-tante genit di akhir kalimatnya.

"INI SEMUA TENTU SAJA SALAHMU DASAR WANITA GANAS !" Balas Shielda. Ia juga menekankan kata wanita ganas. "JIKA SAJA KAU TIDAK MEMANCINGKU DENGAN KATA-KATAMU, AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MENGELUARKAN AURA SERAMKU !" Lanjut Shielda membela diri.

Dan setelah itu terdengar berbagai sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut manis mereka. Mereka terus saling melempar ejekan dan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

Sementara itu di tempat persembunyian Boboiboy...

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang masih bersembunyi di kamar mandi apartemen miliknya. Terlihat ia duduk di dalam bath up kamar mandinya dengan jantung dag-dig-dug.

Pemuda tersebut tidak lain adalah Boboiboy aka sang penghuni apartemen. Ia bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi apartemennya untuk menghindari Shielda dan Yaya yang sedang adu mulut dan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

'Kapan mereka selesai adu mulutnya sih ?' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia sudah ingin keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya sejak tadi. Tapi ia menunggu dua tamu wanita yang sedang adu mulut di ruang tamu apartemennya pergi terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu ia baru akan keluar dari persembunyiaannya.

Tapi sepertinya dua tamu wanitanya sepertinya tidak akan pergi dari apartemennya dalam waktu dekat.

"Hah..." Terdengar sang pemuda berwajah tampan tersebut menghela nafasnya. Wajahnya sudah menunjukkan kebosanan yang sangat kentara, meskipun ia baru beberapa menit di dalam persembunyiaannya. Tidak terpikir oleh Boboiboy jika dua wanita tersebut akan adu mulut hingga selama ini.

Boboiboy berpikir jika mereka akan langsung keluar apartemennya dan mencarinya keluar, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi apartemennya. Tapi spekulasinya ternyata melenceng jauh dari perkiraannya.

'Tahu bakal begini aku tidak akan bersembunyi di sini.' Gerutu Boboiboy dalam hati.

Sekitar 30 menit berlalu, suara sumpah serapah dan salng menyalahkan dari Shielda dan Yaya terlihat mulai mereda. Terlihat dua wanita tersebut sedang duduk di sofa yang saling bersebrangan sambil mengatur nafas mereka.

Kali ini Boboiboy bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Karena ia berpikir bahwa dua tamu wanitanya akan segera pergi dari apartemennya.

Tapi sepertinya spekulasinya melenceng lagi...

Tiba-tiba Shielda berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Mau kemana kau, Shielda ?" Tanya Yaya dengan nada yang sudah tenang.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil." Jawab Shielda yang juga sudah mulai tenang sambil menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak meninggalkan ruang tamu. "Setelah ini kita cari Boboiboy bersama-sama saja. Ia tidak akan muncul begitu saja jika kita terus saling menyalahkan satu sama lain." Lanjut Shielda memberikan opininya.

"Kurasa, ucapanmu barusan ada benarnya juga." Jawab Yaya yang setuju dengan usulan wanita berjilbab hijau tersebut. "Baiklah aku akan menunggumu disini." Lanjut Yaya.

Shielda haya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengar suara Yaya barusan. Setelah itu ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang hendak meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamar mandi di apartemen Boboiboy yang sempat terhenti.

'Gawat !' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati dengan nada panik saat ia mendengar percakapan singkat dua tamu wanitanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesana kemari untuk mencari jalan keluar atau tempat untuk bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandinya. Tapi sayangnya hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari. Di kamar mandi apartemennya hanya ada sebuah ventilasi kecil yang tidak mungkin muat baginya jika ia bersembunyi disana.

Boboiboy terlihat semakin panik saat telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki Shielda yang berada di luar terdengar semakin dekat.

 _Tok tok tok_

Tapi saat tangan Shielda sudah akan memutar knop pintu kamar mandi, Ia menghentikan gerakannya saat telinganya mendengar suara pintu depan apartemen Boboiboy diketuk seseorang.

"Boboiboy kau ada di dalam ?" Tanya sebuah suara laki-laki yang barusan mengetuk pintu. Ternyata yang bertamu ke apartemen Boboiboy adalah Sau.

Shielda dan Yaya sangat hafal dengan suara ini. Sekarang gantian mereka berdua yang dilanda panik.

Shielda langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu dan membatalkan niatnya yang akan menuju kamar mandi.

"Huffftttt..." Sementara Boboiboy langsung bernafas lega saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki Shielda yang berlari menjauh dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Sementara itu dengan Shielda dan Yaya...

"Ba-bagaimana ini Yaya ?" Tanya Shielda dengan nada gugup.

"Lebih baik kita keluar dari jendela." Ucap Yaya memberi usulan sambil menunjuk jendela ruang tamu apartemen Boboiboy.

"Hei ini kita berada di lantai 5 gedung ini Yaya. Jika kita jatuh maka kita pasti mati." Ucap Shielda saat mendengar usulan Yaya.

"Hah..." Yaya menghela nafas saat mendengar jawaban Shielda. "Apa kau lupa jika aku bisa terbang ? Aku akan membantumu dengan kekuatanku." Lanjut Yaya menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Hm... Baiklah." Ucap Shielda sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu Yaya terbang keluar meninggalkan apartemen Boboiboy melalui jendela ruang tamu. Setelah itu wanita serba pink tersebut menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menerbangkan Shielda.

"Bagaimana dengan sepatu kita Yaya ?" Tanya Shielda yang baru ingat dengan hal tersebut.

"Mudah saja." Jawab Yaya. "Jika Sai sudah memasuki apartemen Boboiboy, kita akan mengambil sepatu kita setelah itu kita pergi mencari Boboiboy bersama." Lanjut Yaya menjelaskan.

"Owh..." Jawab Shielda sambil mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Setelah itu mereka terbang ke bagian depan apartemen Boboiboy...

Benar saja apa kata Yaya, Sai langsung membuka pintu apartemen Boboiboy yang memang tidak terkunci untuk mencari sang penghuni. Yaya dan Shielda langsung terbang mendekat ke apartemen Boboiboy untuk mengambil sepatu mereka. Setelah itu mereka langsung ngibrit dari sana sebelum Sai sadar dengan keberadaaan mereka.

"Boboiboy, kau ada di mana ?" Panggil Sai sambil memasuki apartemen seseorang yang ia cari. Pemuda tersebut berjalan ke arah ruang tamu hingga ke dapur untuk mencari eksistensi sang pemuda yang ingin ia temui.

"Sai ?" Gumam Boboiboy pads dirinya sendiri saat ia mendengar suara teman kerjanya di restoran. "Sai benarkah itu kamu ?!" Kali ini Boboiboy bertanya dengan agak keras untuk memastikan.

Sai celingukan kesana kemari saat ia mendengar suara Boboiboy barusan.

"Kau dimana Boboiboy ?" Bukannya menjawab, Sai yang tidak berhasil menemukan asal suara Boboiboy malah bertanya balik.

"Hisss... Jawab dulu pertanyaanku lah !" Ucap Boboiboy dengan nada tegas.

"Iya ini aku Sai." Jawab Sai akhirnya. "Kau ada dimana sih ? Cepat keluarlah aku ada urusan penting yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu !" Lanjut Sai menjelaskan kedatangannya.

"Apa Shielda dan Yaya sudah pergi ?" Tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Hah ? Shielda ? Yaya ?" Ucap Sai sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak ada siapapun disini sejak aku datang tuh." Lanjut Sai.

 _cklek_

Setelah mendengar ucapan Sai barusan, Boboiboy langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi apartemennya dan berjalan keluar dari sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamar mandi Boboiboy ? Dan mengapa kau bertanya tentang Shielda dan Yaya segala ? Tanya Sai beruntun pada Boboiboy yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Boboiboy sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Masalah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku kali ini ?" Lanjut Boboiboy bertanya dengan nada malas sambil menekankan kata masalah. Sepertinya ia sedang tidak bersemangat saat mendengar kata masalah.

"Bukan masalah yang serius kog." Jawab Sai dengan nada santai.

"Jika tidak serius, mengapa kau sampai datang ke apartemenku segala ? Malam-malam lagi." Tanya Boboiboy dengan nada yang masih terdengar malas.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaanmu saja Boboiboy." Jawab Sai. "Dan karena aku sedang bosan di apartemenku." Lanjut Sai menjelaskan mengapa ia datang ke apartemen Boboiboy malam-malam sambil cengengesan di akhir kalimatnya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua ngobrol hingga larut malam.

Sementara itu dengan Shielda dan Yaya...

Dua wanita cantik tersebut terlihat sedang mengobrol di dalam sebuah cafe tempat Fang dan Boboiboy mengobrol sore tadi.

"Kira-kira kemana perginya Boboiboy ya ?" Tanya Yaya yang lebih mengarah pada dirinya sendiri. Pandangannya menatap sebuah kopi latte yang ia pesan beberapa saat yang lalu dengan pandangan kurang berminat.

"Entahlah." Jawab Shielda sambil menghendikkan bahunya.

Setelah itu mereka terlihat terdiam beberapa saat, sampai sebuah opini terlintas di kepala Yaya.

"Eh... Shielda, apa kau tadi sempat masuk ke kamar mandi apartemen Boboiboy ?" Tanya Yaya dengan nada ragu.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya tentang masalah itu ?" Tanya balik Shielda. "Itu kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan Boboiboy." Lanjut wanita berkerudung hijau tersebut. Setelah berucap demikian ia memikirkan pertanyaan Yaya lebih jauh. Lalu Shielda seolah mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran Yaya barusan.

"Ja-jangan-jangan maksudmu ia bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi apartemen miliknya selama kita bertengkar ?" Tanya Shielda menyampaikan spekulasi tentang apa yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Yaya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tadi sudah memegang knop pintu kamar mandi apartemen Boboiboy, tapi karena aku mendengar suara Sai tadi aku langsung panik dan berlari menghampiri dirimu." Jawab Shielda menjelaskan.

"Jika perkiraan kita benar berarti..." Ucapan Yaya terdengar menggantung.

Setelah itu dua wanita cantik tersebut langsung mengeluarkan aura angker masing-masing. Aura angker mereka membuat beberapa pelanggan dan pegawai yang ada di dalam cafe tersebut ngacir karena ketakutan. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang pingsan di tempat atau tidak peduli dengan aura Yaya dan Shielda.

"BOBOIBOY !" Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. Mereka baru sadar jika ini kedua kali mereka dikerjai sang pemuda.

Sementara itu di tempat Boboiboy...

"Hatchi..." Boboiboy yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sai tiba-tiba bersin tanpa sebab. Setelah mengusap hidungnya ia merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang karena merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Boboiboy ?" Tanya Sai yang masih belum pulang dari apartemen Boboiboy.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sai." Jawab Boboiboy. "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi tidak enak ya ?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Boboiboy." Ucap Sai. "Baiklah hari sudah mulai larut, aku mau pamit undur diri dulu." Lanjut Sai setelah matanya melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu Boboiboy yang menunjukkan pukul 21.45 waktu setempat.

"Hm..." Gumam Boboiboy sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang ke tempatku, Sai." Ucapnya berterima kasih. 'Dan terima kasih pula karena berkat kau Shielda dan Yaya jadi pergi dan aku bisa keluar dari kamar mandi.' Lanjut Boboiboy dalam hati.

"Sama-sama Boboiboy." Jawab Sai dengan nada santai.

Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju pintu depan apartemen Bobooiboy.

"Oh ya, Sai ?" Ucap Boboiboy seolah ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa ?" Jawab Sai sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Boboiboy.

"Nanti jika kau mau pulang ke apartemenmu, jangan lewat depan pemakaman di sebelah sana." Ucap Boboiboy sambil menekankan kata pemakaman dan menunjuk ke arah jalan yang menuju pemakaman disertai dengan nada dan wajahnya yang berubah Horror.

"Me-memang kenapa ?" Tanya Sai dengan nada penasaran sambil sedikit ketakutan. "Apakah ada perampok atau pencuri yang akan mengambil barang berharga milikku ?" Lanjut Sai bertanya.

"Bukan." Jawab Boboiboy singkat.

"Lalu kenapa ?" Tanya Sai yang semakin penasaran.

Boboiboy menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum ia mengucapkan alasannya. Ia melakukan hal itu untuk menambah kesan horror.

"Nanti perjalananmu tambah jauh." Ucap Boboiboy dengan nada berbisik.

 _Brak_

Setelah itu Boboiboy langsung masuk ke apartemennya lalu mengunci pintu apartemennya.

BRAK BRAK BRAK

"KELUAR KAU BOBOIBOY !" Teriak Sai dengan tiga perempatan di kepalanya dan nada marah. Ia terus berteriak sambil menendang-nendang pintu apartemen Boboiboy yang tidak bersalah.

"Hahaha..." Terdengar tawa Boboiboy yang langsung meledak saat mendengar teriakan Sai di depan pintu apartemennya.

Setelah puas menendang pintu apartemen Boboiboy, Sai akhirnya meninggalkan apartemen Boboboy. Sementara Boboiboy sendiri mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidurnya.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian ia berjalan menuju kasurnya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"Yaya, Shielda." Ucao Boboiboy sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya. "Terima kasih sudah memberi warna dan semangat baru pada hidupku yang awalnya suram ini." Lanjut Boboiboy berterima kasih pada kekosongan.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan membalas perasaan cinta kalian berdua." Ucap Boboiboy setelah diam beberapa saat. Setelah itu pemuda tampan bersurai hitam tersebut menutup kedua matanya untuk menuju ke alam mimpi.

 **TBC**

Mind to R and R minna ?

Maaf jika gaje, absurd, banyak typo(s), dsb...

Phoenix say see you in next chapter minna.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** **8**

Warning Rate: M for Lemon scene. Woman rape man. Typo(s), gaje, absurd, etc. Ini adalah fic Rate: M kedua punya Phoenix. Dan ceritanya masih tentang woman rape man.

If you don't like it, Don't read it. Bad*ss.

ket usia Chara:

Boboiboy: "23 tahun"

Yaya: "23 tahun"

Shielda: "25 tahun"

ket kata: " **bold nama jurus** "

"underline penekanan kalimat"

Disclaimer: "Boboiboy tentu saja milik Monsta."

 **Let the story begin...**

Suatu pagi di pulau rintis...

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang tinggal di apartemen milikmya sudah terbangun dari buaian mimpinya. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar lalu ia duduk di tepi kasurnya. Setelah itu ia langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Meski waktu baru menunjukkan waktu pukul 06.22 waktu setempat, pemuda tersebut langsung memasuki kamar mandinya untuk melakukan ritual mandinya.

Pemuda tersebut tidak lain adalah Boboiboy. Hari ini dia terlihat sedikit berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Terlihat wajahnya yang sedang diguyur air dari shower kamar mandinya lebih cerah dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berada di kamar mandi, pemuda tersebut mulai keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan handuk terlilit di pinggangnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah kaki ringan. Ia langsung mengambil seragam waitress miliknya dan langsung mengenakannya. Sepertinya hari ini Boboiboy akan berangkat bekerja.

Meskipun restorannya baru buka jam 8 pagi nanti, Boboiboy sudah terbiasa bersiap jauh lebih awal. Hanya saja jika dihari sebelumnya ia bersiap dengan wajah dan aura yang suram, kali ini wajah tampannya terlihat lebih cerah dan auranya pun juga terlihat penuh dengan semangat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam di kamar apartemennya setelah ia selesai mengancingkan kancing kemeje seragam waitressnya.

'Baru jam segini ternyata.' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati saat pandangannya melihat jam di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.45. Sepertinya ia terlalu bersemangat hingga tidak memperhatikan jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. "Lebih baik aku cari sarapan di luar sekalian berangkat menuju restoran." Gumam Boboiboy pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah bergumam demikian, Pemuda tersebut langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemennya. Tetapi sebelum ia keluar meninggalkan apartemennya, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil jam kekuatan miliknya dan mengenakannya. Baru setelah itu ia berjalan keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemennya. Boboiboy mengenakan jam kekuatannya bukan karena ia ingin kembali menjadi superhero lagi. Melainkan ia mengenakan jam kekuatannya untuk kabur atau bersembunyi jika ia bertemu dengan Yaya atau Shielda di tengah perjalannya menuju tempat kerjanya.

Selama perjalanannya mencari tempat makan, sebuah senyuman manis Boboiboy terus terpatri di wajah tampannya. Hal itu membuat wajah sebagian besar kaum hawa yang berpapasan dengannya menjadi tersipu. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang mencoba mendekati atau sekedar menyapanya, akan tetapi mereka semua harus kecewa saat sang pemuda menolak usaha pendekatan mereka dengan halus.

Beberapa saat berjalan mencari tempat makan, akhirnya Boboiboy berhenti di depan sebuah rumah makan. Sebagian besar rumah makan memang masih tutup karena waktu yang memang masih terlalu pagi. Boboiboy langsung memasuki rumah makan tersebut dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada dekat dengan jendela rumah makan tersebut.

"Mau pesan apa tuan ?" Tanya seorang pelayan cantik berkerudung hitam dengan nada sopan kepada Boboiboy yang baru saja duduk.

"Aku pesan nasi goreng saja nona." Jawab Boboiboy dengan nada sopan juga dan wajahnya yang masih tersenyum manis.

'Tampan sekali.' Ucap pegawai tersebut dalam hati. Pelayan tersebut langsung tersipu saat ia melihat senyuman manis di wajah tampan Boboiboy. "Ba-baik tuan." Ucap pelayan tersebut dengan nada yang tiba-tiba menjadi grogi. "La-lalu, minumannya apa tuan ?" Lanjutnya bertanya masih dengan wajah dan nada yang sama.

"Kurasa air putih dan secangkir kopi hitam manis." Jawab Boboiboy tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

Sang pelayan cantik tersebut langsung menulis pesanan Boboiboy dengan tangan gemetar karena grogi.

"Sa-satu nasi goreng, segelas air putih, dan se-secangkir kopi hi-hitam manis, semanis senyuman tuan EH..." Saking groginya, sang pelayan bahkan sampai keceplosan saat membaca catatan pesanan Boboiboy yang berada di tangannya. "Ma-maafkan saya tuan, saya tadi keceplosan." Ucap si pelayan sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Ternyata pelayan cantik tersebut membaca semua yang ia tulis di buku catatannya.

Senyuman manis Boboiboy berubah menjadi kikikan geli saat ia melihat tingkah pelayan cantik di depannya yang menurutnya lucu.

"Tidak apa-apa nona." Ucap Boboiboy santai. "Dan panggil saja aku Boboiboy. Mungkin selisih usia kita tidak berbeda jauh jadi jangan terlalu formal begitu, Indah." Lanjut Boboiboy sambil sesekali terkikik geli. Boboiboy juga menekankan nama sang pegawai cantik berkerudung hitam tersebut yang ia ketahui dari tag name yang berada di seragam yang sedang dikenakan perempuan cantik di depannya.

"Ba-baik Boboiboy." Ucap Indah dengan wajah yang semakin merona karena malu. Setelah itu ia mengulang pesanan Boboiboy yang sudah ia catat (tanpa mengulang kesalahan sebelumnya). Setelah Boboiboy mengiyakan bahwa tidak ada yang kurang, Indah lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja Boboiboy dengan langkah yang cepat dan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba dag-dig-dug.

'Aduh malu sekali aku...' Ucap Indah dalam hati saat ia sudah sampai di depan dapur dan menyerahkan catatannya oada seorang koki.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sekeliling rumah makan yang masih sepi tersebut. maklum saja rumah makan ini memang buka paling awal dari pada rumah makan yang lain. Setelah puas melihat sekelilingnya yang masih sebagian kosong, Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan raya yang perlahan semakin ramai oleh orang yang beraktifitas. Tapi ia langsung terkejut bukan main saat ia melihat Shielda dan Yaya yang berada di seberang jalan depan rumah makan tempatnya makan saat ini. Jika dilihat dari gerak-gerik mereka, sepertinya dua wanita cantik tersebut hendak menyebrang jalan.

'Gawat !' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah makan tersebut untuk mencari tempat sembunyi. Pandangannya langsung berhenti saat ia melihat tulisan toilet. Tanpa pikir panjang, Boboiboy langsung berlari ke arah toilet saat ia melihat Shielda dan Yaya sudah mulai menyeberang jalan.

"AWAS !" Teriak sebuah suara manis saat ia melihat Boboiboy yang sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya yang sedang membawa nampan makanan. Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari Indah yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan pesanan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy dengan refleks langsung membelokkan badannya ke kiri saat ia mendengar suara teriakan di depannya yang ia ketahui sebagai suara pegawai cantik bernama Indah. Setelah itu ia langsung berlari menuju toilet tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Dada Indah langsung naik turun dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat ia hampir ditabrak oleh Boboiboy barusan. Ia terdiam beberapa saat di tempatnya berdiri, sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat rasa terkejutnya tadi.

Setelah merasa agak tenang, Indah kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah meja Boboiboy. Setelah sampai di meja Boboiboy pegawai cantik berkerudung hitam tersebut langsung menaruh makanan dan minuman pesanan Boboiboy, lalu dengan segera ia melayani pelanggan lain yang mulai berdatangan.

Sementara Boboiboy tidak masuk ke kamar mandi. Melainkan ia berdiri di tembok yang menjadi batas antara jalan ke toilet dengan tempat makan tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut terus mengintip dari samping tembok tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa Yaya dan Shielda sudah berlalu dari depan rumah makan.

Setelah Yaya dan Shielda sudah tidak terlihat di depan rumah makan, Boboiboy langsung menghela nafas lega. Ia langsung berjalan keluar menuju mejanya dan langsung memakan makanan pesanannya dengan cepat.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia telah menghabiskan semua pesanannya, setelah itu ia berjalan mennuju kasir untuk membayar tagihannya. Dan setelah membayar pesanannya ia langsung keluar dari rumah makan tersebut untuk berangkat menuju restoran tempatnya bekerja.

Tanpa Boboiboy sadari 2 pasang mata dari dua perempuan sedang memperhatikan dirinya yang mulai menjauhi rumah makan tempatnya sarapan barusan dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, bahwa aku tidak salah lihat ?" Ucap salah satu dari perempuan yang sedang mengawasi tersebut. Perempuan tersebut memakai pakaian yang berwarna serba pink dan kerudung yang berwarna senada.

"Iya-iya..." Ucap perempuan satunya yang berkerudung hijau dengan nada malas.

Ternyata mereka berdua adalah perempuan yang sedang ingin dihindari Boboiboy aka Shielda dan Yaya.

"Setelah ini apa rencanamu ?" Tanya Shielda yang sudah sangat penasaran.

"Begini..." Setelah itu Yaya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Shielda yang tertutup jilbabnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Bagaimana ?" Tanya Yaya setelah selesai berbisik.

"Hm..." Terdengar Shielda sedang bergumam memikirkan ide dari Yaya barusan. "Kurasa itu ide yang lumayan bagus." Ucap Shielda setelah diam beberapa saat.

Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan tempat mereka mengitip tadi menuju tempat kerja masing-masing.

Sementara itu dengan Boboiboy...

"Ke-kenapa perasaanku mendadak tidak enak ya ?" Gumam Boboiboy pada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi cerah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pucat pasi dikarenakan perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

"HUAAAA !" Ucap seseorang mengejutkan Boboiboy.

"HUAAAA !" DUAKKK

Boboiboy yang terkejut langsung ikut berteriak. Tapi tangannya dengan reflleks memukul kepala seseorang yang tengah mengejutkannya.

"SAKIT TAHU BOBOIBOY !" Ucap seseorang yang tadi mengejutkan Boboiboy dengan suara yang keras sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol besar berkat pukulan Boboiboy barusan.

"Ma-maaf Sai, aku tadi refleks karena terkejut." Ucap Boboiboy meminta maaf kepada seseorang yang tadi mengejutkannya. Ternyata orang yang mengejutkan Boboiboy tadi adalah Sai teman kerjanya di restoran. "Lagian kenapa juga kau harus mengejutkanku ?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil mengelus dadanya yang naik turun.

"Salahmu sendiri, ngapain juga kau melamun di depan restoran tempat kita bekerja." Jawab Sai yang malah balik menyalahkan Boboiboy. "Sudah jangan melamun terus ayo segera masuk dan mulai bekerja." Lanjut Sai mengajak Boboiboy masuk ke restoran tempat mereka bekerja. Lalu pemuda tersebut berjalan memasuki restoran tempatnya dan Boboiboy bekerja, ia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Boboiboy yang kembali sibuk dengan perasaannya.

"Ah... Iya." Jawab Boboiboy yang baru tersadar kembali dari alam lamunannya. Setelah itu ia berjalan menyusul Sai yang sudah memasuki restoran terlebih dahulu.

Hari itu Boboiboy bekerja dengan penuh semangat. Ia terus saja menebar senyum manisnya ke semua pelanggan yang datang ke restoran tempat ia bekerja.

Hal itu membuat sebagian besar pegawai dan pelanggan laki-laki yang datang ke restoran tersebut merasa cemburu, karena para kaum hawa selalu melihat Boboiboy dengan pandangan kagum bahkan ada yang blak-blakan bilang kepada Boboiboy bahwa mereka tergila-gila padanya. Tapi Boboiboy masih tetap memasang senyuman manisnya sambil terus menolak dengan halus semua kaum hawa yang mencoba mendekatinya.

"Sai ?" Panggil seorang pegawai restoran tersebut pada Sai yang baru saja selesai melayani seorang pelanggan.

"Ya, ada apa ?" Jawab dan tanya Sai.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Boboiboy ?" Tanya pegawai yang tadi memanggil Sai. "Ia kelihatan bersemangat sekali hari ini. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya." Lanjut pegawai tersebut.

"Hm... Entahlah." Jawab Sai sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Tadi aku lihat dia melamun di depan restoran, lalu tiba-tiba ia terlihat bersemangat seperti sekarang. Aku sendiri juga bingung apa yang terjadi pada anak itu." Lanjut Sai panjang lebar.

Setelah itu mereka berdua melihat Boboiboy yang sedang melayani para pelanggan yang sebagian besar para kaum hawa.

Skip time sore hari...

Terlihat Sai dan Boboiboy yang sedang berjalan menembus keramaian jalan raya di kota tempat mereka tinggal sambil mengobrol. Sekarang jam kerja mereka sudah berakhir, dan pegawai shift sore sudah datang menggantikan para pegawai restoran yang mendapatkan shift pagi.

"Boboiboy, kenapa hari ini kau terlihat bersemangat sekali ?" Tanya Sai pada Boboiboy yang seolah tidak merasa lelah setelah bekerja seharian.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu ?" Tanya balik Boboiboy. "Aku merasa biasa saja kog." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang santai.

"Biasa saja bagaimana ? Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat hari ini Boboiboy. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya." Ucap Sai memberikan opininya.

Setelah itu mereka terus mengobrol membahas perubahan sikap Boboiboy yang berubah drastis hari itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Baiklah Sai, aku pulang dulu ya..." Pamit Boboiboy pada Sai saat mereka akan berpisah di sebuah persimpangan jalan.

"Hm... Hati-hati Boboiboy." Jawab Sai sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartemennya.

Setelah berpamitan pada Sai, Boboiboy langsung pergi menuju arah apartemennya.

Sementara Sai berdiri diam di persimpangan yang memang sepi tersebut sambil memandangi punggung Boboiboy yang semakin menjauh. Terlihat ia sedang memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir ia mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu berjalan menuju apartemennya yang berlawanan arah dengan jalan Boboiboy.

Ketika sampai di apartemennya, Boboiboy langsung menghempaskan badannya ke atas sofa ruang tamunya. Tangannya membuka dua kancing seragam teratasnya.

"Huuufffttt..." Boboiboy menghela nafas sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kerah bajunya.

Setelah beberapa saat duduk, akhirnya Boboiboy bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin lalu meminumnya hingga habis. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil handuknya dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Boboiboy melepaskan seragam kerjanya setelah itu ia mengambil handuk yang ia sampirkan di belakang pintu kamarnya dengan bertelanjang dada. Setelah itu ia melepaskan jam kekuatannya dan menaruhnya di samping jam kekuatan mendiang tunangannya.

Gerakan Boboiboy berhenti sesaat saat ia melihat fotonya bersama mendiang tunangannya aka Ying yang berada tepat di samping jam kekuatan mereka.

Potret tersebut memperlihatkan Boboiboy dan Ying yang sedang tersenyum bahagia sambil menunjukkan cincin tunangan mereka ke arah kamera. Wajah Boboiboy yang awalnya ceria langsung berubah kosong.

"Ying..." Ucap Boboiboy pelan sambil mengambil gambar potret ia dengan mendiang tunangannya. Tanpa terasa ia menitikkan air matanya saat melihat potret tersebut selama beberapa saat.

"Boboiboy sayang..."Panggil sebuah suara manis yang berasal dari belakang Boboiboy.

 _DEG_

Mata Boboiboy langsung membelalak terkejut saat ia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya barusan. Ia sangat tidak asing dengan suara ini. Ini adalah suara milik seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Boboiboy langsung membalikkan badannya dengan cepat.

"Ying..." Ucap Boboiboy saat ia melihat sesosok bayangan yang mirip dengan mendiang istrinya sedang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini. Pemuda tersebut terdiam membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Perasaannya menjadi campur aduk antara kesedihan dan bahagia.

"Boboiboy sayang, kumohon jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu lagi." Ucap sosok yang bisa kita anggap ektoplasma tersebut kepada Boboiboy yang masih terdiam membeku. "Kematianku dulu bukanlah salahmu sayang." Lanjut sosok tersebut berucap dengan suara lembut dan menenangkan.

Boboiboy terdiam seribu bahasas saat ia mendengar penuturan sosok di depannya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini.

"Kematianku itu memang sudah takdir sayang. Jadi kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu lagi." Lanjut sosok tersebut berucap saat ia tidak mendengar respon apapun dari sang pemuda. "Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang aku katakan dulu sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia ini ?" Tanya sosok tersebut.

"Tidak." Jawab Boboiboy akhirnya setelah diam cukup lama. "Aku takkan melupakan pesanmu itu sayang." Ucap Boboiboy pada sosok di depannya.

Boboiboy langsung jatuh berlutut ke atas lantai kamarnya yang dingin setelah ucapannya barusan.

Terlihat sosok tersebut tersenyum manis saat mendengar jawaban dari sang pemuda di depannya.

"Aku tak pernah melarangmu untuk mencintai orang lain sayang. Karena yang terpenting buatku adalah kau dapat hidup bahagia hingga tuhan mempertemukan kita kembali." Ucap sosok tersebut sambil berjalan ke arah Boboiboy yang masih diam membeku ditempatnya. Setelah cukup dekat bayangan tersebut lalu bersimpuh di depan Boboiboy, ia lalu membuka tangannya untuk membawa tubuh pemuda di depannya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang sudah lama pemuda tersebut lupakan.

"Ingatlah pesanku sayang." Ucap Ying di sela pelukannya pada Boboiboy. "Aku akan selalu hidup di hatimu. Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu." Ucap Ying berbisik pada telinga Boboiboy.

Air mata Boboiboy langsung mengalir semakin deras. Ia hendak membalas pelukan yang ia terima akan tetapi tangannya menembus sosok di depannya. Kini wajah tampannya dipenuhi dengan air mata kebahagiaan bercampur sedih. Bahagia karena bisa merasakan pelukan dari orang yang sangat ia rindukan dan sedih karena ia masih belum bisa menepati janjinya pada sosok di depannya saat ini.

"Kumohon kali ini berjanjilah padaku, untuk bahagia meski engkau hidup tanpaku." Bisik Ying yang sedang mendekap Boboiboy.

"A-aku hiks aku berjanji hiks sayang." Ucap Boboiboy di sela-sela tangisnya. "Kali ini aku hiks akan menepati janjiku hiks." Lanjutnya sambil mengusap air matanya.

Ying yang mendengar hal itu langsung memundurkan badannya dan tersenyum sangat manis sebelum tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya.

Sementara Boboiboy berusaha tersenyum dihadapan Ying yang perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Aku akan terus hidup di sini." Ucap Ying sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di dada Boboiboy. "Jadi aku bisa tahu jika kau belum membayar janjimu padaku." Lanjutnya sedikit bercanda.

"Iya sayang." Jawab Boboiboy sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kali ini aku pasti menepati janjiku." Lanjut Boboiboy disertai sebuah senyuman manis di wajah tampannya.

Dan tepat setelah Boboiboy berucap, sosok Ying yang berada di depan Boboiboy menghilang. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum manis saat ia melihat sisa cahaya dari arwah mendiang tunangannya yang perlahan menghilang.

"Sampai bertemu lagi sayang..." Terdengar suara Ying yang masih menggema di kamar tersebut.

Boboiboy hanya menganggukkkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum saat ia mendengar ucapan tersebut. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan melihat kembali fotonya bersama Ying dan jam kekuatan Ying yang sempat menyala sebentar lalu kembali seperti semula. Ternyata bayangan tadi merupakan sisa kekuatan Ying yang ia tinggalkan di jam kekuatannya sebelum ia mendorong Boboiboy dua tahun silam.

Boboiboy melihat senyum bahagia yang terpatri di wajah cantik tunangannya yang berada di dalam foto sebelum ia membalikkan badannya untuk pergi menuju kamar mandi.

'Terima kasih Sayang.' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati setelah itu ia memasuki kamar mandi apartemennya.

Sementara itu di depan pintu keluar apartemen Boboiboy...

Terlihat 2 orang yang sedang berdiri sambil menempelkan telinga mereka di pintu depan apartemen Boboiboy. Kelihatannya mereka berdua sudah ada disana sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kira-kira tadi Boboiboy berbicara dengan siapa ya ?" Ucap orang pertama kepada temannya.

"Entahlah." Jawab suara yang lain.

Sepertinya mereka sudah ada di depan pintu apartemen Boboiboy sejak awal pembicaraan Boboiboy dengan Ying dimulai.

"Apa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Boboiboy tadi bicarakan, Sai ?" Tanya orang pertama kepada temannya yang bernama Sai.

"Maaf Fang, tapi aku tidak mendengar begitu jelas tadi." Jawab Sai kepada orang pertama aka Fang. "Tapi aku tadi sempat mendengar suara Boboiboy yang sesenggukkan dan bilang kata Sayang berulang kali. Lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Ternyata kedua orang itu adalah sahabat Boboiboy aka Fang dan Sai. Sebenarnya mereka berada disana sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka berencana untuk main ke apartemen Boboiboy dan saat mereka hendak mengetuk pintu, mereka mendengar suara Boboiboy yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang akhirnya mereka membatalkan niat mereka untuk mengetuk pintu dan lebih memilih menguping pembicaraan Boboiboy dengan seseorang yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"Apa kita tidak langsung masuk saja Fang ?" Tanya Sai pada Fang yang sudah tidak menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu apartemen Boboiboy.

"Hah ? Gimana caranya ?" Tanya Fang pada Sai.

 _Cklek_

Fang langsung sweetdrop saat melihat Sai yang sedang tersenyum sambil memberinya tanda peace menggunakan jari tangan kanannya. Sai langsung ngeloyor masuk kedalam apartemen Boboiboy meninggalkan Fang yang masih sweetdrop.

"Boboiboy ?" Panggil Sai sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu apartemen Boboiboy.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika pintu apartemen Boboiboy tidak dikunci, Sai ?" Tanya Fang dengan nada penasaran.

"Mudah saja." Jawab Sai singkat. "Jika kita mendengar suara Boboiboy didalam, maka pasti pintu apartemennya tidak dikunci. Karena Boboiboy memiliki kebiasaan tidak mengunci pintu depan apartemennya." Lanjut Sai menjelasnkan panjang lebar.

Fang yang mendengar penjelasan dari Sai langsung sweetdrop lagi. Ia baru tahu kebiasaan unik Boboiboy yang satu ini. Fang langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Boboiboy. Sementara Sai masih terus memanggil sambil mencari sang penghuni apartemen.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari Sai akhirnya berhenti mencari saat telinganya mendengar suara guyuran air dari kamar mandi apartemen tersebut. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu dan langsung duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada tepat di samping sofa yang sedang di duduki Fang.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan Boboiboy ?" Tanya Fang pada Sai yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Hm... Dia sedang mandi." Jawab Sai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa yang ia duduki.

"Dan apakah kau menemukan orang lain di dalam ?" Tanya Fang lagi.

"Tidak." Jawab Sai singkat. Ia mengerti masksud pertanyaan Fang barusan. "Semua jendela tertutup dan tidak ada siapapun di dalam kamar Boboiboy." Lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Setelah itu mereka saling terdiam sambil menunggu Boboiboy menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Kini mereka sedang sibuk dengan berbagai opini yang muncul di kepala mereka. Mereka terus mencoba menerka-nerka dengan siapa Boboiboy berbicara barusan.

'Mungkin tidak ada pilihan lain selain bertanya langsung kepada Boboiboy.' Ucap mereka berdua dalam hati secara bersamaan dengan tidak langsung.

 _Cklek_

Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka yang berasal dari dalam apartemen tersebut. Setelah itu terlihat Boboiboy yang keluar dengan bertelanjng dada dan rambut yang masih sedikit basah. Is menggosok rambutnya menggunakan handuk yang ia sampirkan di bahunya.

Boboiboy yang sedang bertelanjang dada tidak langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya, melainkan ia menuju ruang tamu terlebih dahulu. Karena saat ia berada di kamar mandi tadi samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Ia ke ruang tamu hanya untuk memastikan siapa tamu tak di undang yang datang ke apartemennya petang-petang begini.

"Sai ? Fang ?" Ucapnya saat ia sudah berdiri di depan ruang tamunya. "Ada apa kalian kesini ?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil memasuki ruang tamu dengan tangannya yang masih saja menggosok rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah.

"Kami hanya mau melihat keadaanmu saja Boboiboy. Lebih tepatnya memastikan keadaanmu." Ucap Fang sambil merubah posisi bersandarnya menjadi tegak.

"Apa maksudmu Fang ?" Tanya Boboiboy yang sudah duduk di sebuah sofa kosong di depan kedua tamunya.

"Kami hanya mau memastikan bahwa kau masih waras saja Boboiboy." Jawaban ini berasal dari Sai yang membuka suara. "Karena sejak tadi kau berperilaku berbeda." Lanjut Sai berucap.

"HEI AKU MASIH WARAS LAH !" Ucap Boboiboy yang merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Sai barusan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang bahwa kami kesini hanya untuk memastikan saja Boboiboy." Ucap Sai tenang sambil menekankan kata memastikan dalam kalimatnya.

"Hah... Terserah kalian sajalah..." Ucap Boboiboy sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang tamu. "Aku mau memakai pakaian sebentar." Lanjut Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy ?" Panggil Fang dengan nada yang tiba-tiba berubah serius.

Boboiboy langsung menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah hampir meninggalkan ruang tamu apartemennya saat ia mendengar nada serius Fang barusan. "Ada apa Fang ?" Jawab Boboiboy sambil membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap sang pemanggil.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa" Ucap Fang yang membatalkan niatnya untuk bertanya kepada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy memandang Fang dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah untuk sesaat. Setelah itu ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaiannya.

Setelah berpakaian Boboiboy menuju dapur apartemennya untuk membuat minuman. Lalu ia datang menemui Fang dan Sai membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua minuman dan sebuah toples berisi camilan.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Ucapnya sambil menaruh minuman dan camilan yang ia bawa dari atas nampannya ke atas meja ruang tamunya.

"Terima kasih Boboiboy." Ucap dua tamunya. Setelah itu mereka mengobrol ringan hingga beberapa jam. Saat makan malam tiba, Fang dan Sai langsung berpamitan pulang pada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengantar kedua tamunya hingga depan apartemennya. Setelah memastikan dua tamunya sudah pergi, Boboiboy menutup pintu apartemennya dan seperti biasa ia tidak menguncinya.

Pemuda tersebut berjalan kembali menuju ruang tamu untuk membereskan gelas bekas minuman dua tamunya.

 _Cklek_

Tapi langkahnya yang sedang menuju ruang tamu langsung terhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara pintu depan yang baru saja ia tutup terbuka kembali. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu untuk memastikan siapa yang datang kali ini. Tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Tiba-tiba perasaannya dirayapi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

 _Greb_

Boboiboy dipeluk dari belakang oleh seseorang dan mulutnya ditutupi dengan sebuah kain yang berbau aneh. Ia berusaha meronta, tapi sayangnya pelukan ditubuhnya terasa sangat kuat hingga membuat rontaannya berujung sia-sia.

Perlahan tubuh Boboiboy mulai melemas, kegelapan mulai merenggut kesadarannya. Pelukan di belakang tubuhnya mulai terlepas perlahan. Ia merasakan tubuhnya yang dibaringkan ke atas lantai apartemennya dengan perlahan.

Tepat sebelum kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya, Boboiboy melirikkan matanya untuk melihat siapa seseorang yang membiusnya. Samar-samar ia melihat wajah cantik yang sedikit tertutup kerudung hijaudan setelah itu kegelapan merenggut seluruh kesadaran yang ia miliki.

 **TBC**

Mind to R and R minna ?

Maaf jika gaje, absurd, banyak typo(s), dsb...

Phoenix say see you in next chapter minna.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter** **9**

Warning Rate: M for Lemon scene. Woman rape man. Typo(s), gaje, absurd, etc. Ini adalah fic Rate: M kedua punya Phoenix. Dan ceritanya masih tentang woman rape man.

If you don't like it, Don't read it. Bad*ss.

ket usia Chara:

Boboiboy: "23 tahun"

Yaya: "23 tahun"

Shielda: "25 tahun"

ket kata: " **bold nama jurus** "

"underline penekanan kalimat"

Disclaimer: "Boboiboy tentu saja milik Monsta."

 **Let the story begin...**

Di suatu malam hari yang sangat dingin...

Di dalam kamar sebuah apartemen yang berada di pulau rintis, terlihat seorang pemuda yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun mulai membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Pemuda tersebut mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan maatanya dengan cahaya yang ia terima. Sepertinya ia baru tersadar dari pingsannya.

Setelah merasakan matanya yang sudah mulai normal, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari tahu dimana dia saat ini.

'Ternyata aku berada di kamarku sendiri.' Ucap pemuda tersebut dalam hati setelah ia melihat sekelilingnya. Pemuda tersebut tidak lain adalah Boboiboy yang tadi dibuat pingsan oleh seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui. Setelah itu ia mencoba mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk. Tapi ia mengalami kesulitan saat ia hendak melakukannya karena ia merasakan sesuatu menahan tangannya pada ranjang tempatnya berbaring saat ini.

Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangannya yang masih agak mati rasa untuk mengetahui apa yang menahan tangannya. Ia melihat sebuah tali dari kain yang mengikat tangannya. Ia juga menemukan hal yang serupa ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakinya yang juga kesulitan untuk bergerak.

"Emmhhh..." Gumam Boboiboy tidak jelas saat ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Ternyata mulutnya juga di bungkam dengan sebuah kain yang di ikatkan dengan kuat di sela mulutnya.

 _Cklek_

Pandangan Boboiboy langsung teralihkan ke arah sumber suara yang ia ketahui berasal dari daun pintu kamarnya. Ia ingin melihat siapa yang sudah melakukan semua ini padanya.

"Ternyata dia sudah bangun Shielda." Ucap sebuah suara perempuan setelah beberapa langkah ia memasuki kamar tempat Boboiboy yang terikat. Terlihat perempuan berpakaian serba pink sedang berdiri di depan pintu keluar kamar Boboiboy.

"Sebentar Yaya." Jawab Suara lain yang berasal dari luar kamar. Setelah itu terdengar suara langkah yang berlari menuju kamar tersebut.

Boboiboy yang mendengar dua nama tersebut seketika langsung merinding disko. Ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

'Jangan-jangan mereka hendak memperkosa aku lagi.' Ucap Boboibo dalam hati mencoba menerka.

Setelah berucap dalam hati Boboiboy langsung meronta-ronta sekuat yang ia mampu. Ia berusaha mati-matian melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Akan tetapi usahanya berujung nihil. Saking paniknya ia sampai tidak sadar jika ia sudah telanjang bulat.

Boboiboy semakin panik saat ia melihat Yaya yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang tempatnya terikat.

"Emmmhhh, emmmmhhh ! (Jangan Yaya !)" Gumam Boboiboy tidak jelas saat Yaya semakin dekat dengan ranjang tempat ia terikat. Ia juga semakin berusaha meronta meskipun selalu berujung sia-sia. Yang ada malah tangan dan kakinya yang terasa sakit karena bergesekan dengan kain yang mengikatnya.

Yaya tidak peduli dengan gumaman tidak jelas dari Boboiboy. Ia langsung naik ke ranjang dan langsung merangkak mendekati Boboiboy yang masih terus meronta. Sepertinya pemuda tersebut tidak peduli dengan pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang terasa sakit.

Perempuan cantik tersebut mengusap wajah Boboiboy menggunakan dengan gerakan yang lembut.

Sementara Boboiboy memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat ia merasakan tangan Yaya yang sedang mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan tersebut. Perlahan Boboiboy berhenti meronta karena sentuhan lembut tangan Yaya.

"Aku sangat tidak suka melihat wajah tampan ini terus terlihat murung dan bersedih." Ucap Yaya yang sedari tadi diam saja. Gerakan tangannya terus berputar di sekitar wajah tampan Boboiboy.

'Yaya...' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati. Ia langsung tertegun saat mendengar ucapan Yaya barusan.

Setelah beberapa saat mengelus wajah Boboiboy, Yaya menjauhkan tangan mulusnya lalu mulai mendekatkan wajah cantiknya pada wajah tampan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat ia melihat wajah cantik Yaya yang sudah memerah dan penuh dengan peluh. Nafas perempuan tersebut terdengar memburu dan setiap hembusan nafas perempuan cantik tersebut menyentuh wajah Boboiboy.

Yaya langsung memegang kedua pipi Boboiboy dan mengarahkan pandangan sang pemuda pada wajah cantiknya lagi. Kali ini Boboiboy tidak bisa mengelak lagi karena wajahnya yang ditahan kedua tangan Yaya dengan sangat kuat.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Yaya langsung menjilati wajah tampan Boboiboy dengan gerakan sensual. Sementara Boboiboy yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Yaya langsung refleks memejamkan matanya lagi.

Yaya terus melakukan hal itu hingga...

"EHEM !" Gerakan lidah Yaya yang sedang mengesplorasi wajah tampan Boboiboy seketika berhenti saat telinganya mendengar suara deheman perempuan yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemen Boboiboy entah sejak kapan.

"Shi_Shielda ?" Ucap Yaya tergugup saat ia melihat Shielda berdiri dengan tangan yang bersidekap di depan dadanya. "Se-sejak kapan kau ada disana Shielda ?" Lanjut Yaya bertanya dengan nada yang masih gugup

"Apa kau hendak bersenag-senang sendirian Yaya ?" Tanya balik Shielda dengan aura angker yang mengintimidasi Yaya. Perempuan cantik tersebut juga menekankan kata sendirian dalam pertanyaannya barusan.

"Ten-tentu saja tidak." Ucap Yaya dengan nada yang terdengar semakin gugup karena terpengaruh aura dari Shielda.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Yaya, Shielda segera mendekati ranjang Boboiboy dan segera naik ke atasnya.

"Mari mulai pestanya Yaya !" Ucap Shielda dengan nada yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ceria kembali.

Boboiboy dan Yaya yang melihat perubahan drastis sifat Shielda hanya bisa sweetdrop. Sementara Shielda yang merasa dipandangi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yaya dan Boboiboy.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Shielda sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ternyata Shielda yang terkenal akan ketegasannya masih memiliki sifat polos seorang anak kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yaya dengan nada dongkol. Ia dongkol karena ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Shielda barusan.

"Kalau begitu jangan diam saja." Ucap Shielda yang langsung menggigit daerah leher Boboiboy dengan gigitan lembut, setelah itu ia menjilati daerah yang ia gigit barusan dengan gerakan sensual. Daerah yang digigit Shielda barusan langsung meninggalkan kissmark yang sangat kentara. Mungkin butuh waktu dua atau tiga hari untuk membuat kissmark itu hilang.

Yaya yang sempat berhenti kembali menjilati wajah tampan Boboiboy seperti tadi.

"Emmmhhh~" Boboiboy yang sedang mendapat perlakuan dari Yaya dan Shielda hanya bisa mendesah tertahan sambil terus memejamkan kedua matanya. Pikirannya benar-benar dibuat kacau oleh sentuhan dua wanita cantik yang saat ini sedang memanjakannya.

Shielda yang sedang membuat kissmark di leher Boboiboy menggerakkan kakinya yang tertutup rok hijau panjang ke arah penis Boboiboy yang masih tertidur. Ia menggesekkan kakinya yang masih terbalut kaos kaki yang berwarna tan tersebut ke penis Boboiboy untuk merangsang sang pemuda.

"Emmmhhh~ Emmmmhhh~" Desahan tertahan dari mulut Boboiboy terdengar semakin erotis di telinga Yaya dan Shielda saat kaki Shielda sedang merangsang kejantanan sang pemuda.

Yaya dan Shielda semakin gencar melakukan aktifitas mereka. Kaki Yaya yang tertutup celana panjang dan kaos kaki berwarna pink juga mulai bergerak menggesek kejantanan Boboiboy.

Boboibboy langsung menggelinjang kesana kemari saat ia merasakan penisnya yang sedang dirangsang oleh dua wanita yang saat ini sedang memperkosanya. Akal sehatnya sudah menguap saat penisnya disentuh oleh kaki Shielda tadi. Kini wajah tampan Boboiboy terlihat memerah dan nafasnya mulai terdengar memburu. Matanya yang tadi tertutup mulai terbuka setengah tanda bahwa ia sedang terangsang berat.

Setelah puas menjilati wajah Boboiboy, Yaya mulai beralih ke dada bidang Boboiboy. Ia menjilat salah satu nipple Boboiboy dan tangan nakalnya memainkan nipple Boboiboy yang lain.

"Emmmhhh~ eeemmmmhhhh~ eemmmmmhhh~" Desahan tertahan Boboiboy terdengar semakin tidak karuan. Pemuda tersebut merasakan tubuhnya yang memanas dan penisnya yang mulai ereksi karena sentuhan kaki Shielda dan Yaya.

Shielda dan Yaya langsung menghentikan gesekan kaki mereka pada penis Boboiboy yang sudah mulai menegang. Shielda langsung melepaskan ikatan di mulut Boboiboy karena ia ingin mendengar desahan pemuda tersebut.

Tapi bukannya mendesah, Boboiboy malah menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tidak kehabisan akal, Shielda langsung kembali menggigit lembut leher Boboiboy untuk membuat kissmark baru.

"AAARRRRGGHHH~ Ahhhhhh~ Aaaahhhh~" Boboiboy langsung merintih saat Shielda menggigit daerah lehernya entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Tapi rintihannya langsung berubah menjadi desahan saat ia merasakan lidah Shielda menyentuh daerah yang digigit barusan.

Tangan nakal Yaya langsung meraih penis Boboiboy yang sudah menegang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu dan mengocoknya perlahan. Sementara Shielda mulai melumat bibir Boboiboy dengan ganas. Sepertinya dua perempuan cantik tersebut benar-benar dibuat gila oleh desahan Boboiboy barusan, begitu pula sang pemuda yang juga dibuat gila dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang terus ia terima di tubuhnya.

Shielda terus menciumi bibir Boboiboy dengan ganas sementara tangan Yaya mulai semakin cepat dalam mengocok penis Boboiboy yang sudah licin karena precumnya sendiri yang terus keluar. Sementara sang korban terus mendesah tertahan karena mulutnya yang masih dikunci oleh Shielda.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shielda melepaskan ciummannya pada bibir Boboiboy karena ia tahu bahwa pemuda tersebut mulai kehabisan nafasnya. Boboiboy yang merasa mulutnya sudah bebas langsung mengambil nafas di antara desahannya sebanyak yang ia mampu. Ia terus mendesah sambil mengambil nafas untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang hampir kehabisan oksogen karena ciuman Shielda barusan.

"Ahhhh~ Ahhhhh~ Ahhhh-" Tiba-tiba desahan erotis yang terus keluar dari mulut Boboiboy terputus karena Yaya menghentikan kocokan tangannya pada penis Boboiboy. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa sekaligus lega, kecewa karena ia hampir mencapai klimaks tapi gerakan tangan Yaya langsung berhenti, lega karena sentuhan Yaya pada penisnya telah berhenti. Setelah itu kedua wanita tersebut berdiri di tepi kasur Boboiboy dan mulai melepaskan pakaian mereka hingga tubuh putih langsing mereka bisa terekspos sempurna.

Boboiboy langsung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat ia melihat tubuh putih mulus milik Shielda dan Yaya. Ia merasakan penisnya bergerak-gerak semakin menegang.

"Kau nakal sekali Boboiboy~" Ucap Yaya dengan nada sensual saat pandangannya melihat penis Boboiboy yang terus bergerak-gerak. Sementara Shielda hanya tersenyum manis saat ia melihat hal tersebut. Setelah itu mereka berdua kemnali ke atas kasur dan mulai melanjutkan aktifitas mereka yang sempat terhenti.

Boboiboy hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat ia mendengar ucapan Yaya. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena horny, harus dibuat lebih memerah lagi karena malu karena ucapan Yaya barusan.

"Ahhhhh~" Boboiboy langsung mendesah kembali saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti penisnya mulai dari ujung lalu perlahan menyelimuti seluruh bagian penisnya. Pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada untuk melihat benda hangat apa yang saat ini sedang menyelimuti penisnya.

"Ahhhhh~" Tak lama berselang terdengar desahan lain yang berasal dari Shielda. Ternyata wanita tersebut sedang mengarahkan penis Boboiboy menuju lubang vaginya miliknya.

 _Bless_

"Aaahhhh~" "Aaahhhh~" Terdengar desahan Shielda dan Boboiboy yang saling bersahutan saat Shielda langsung melesakkan penis Boboiboy ke dalam liang kewanitaannya. Yaya yang mendengar desahan tersebut langsung menjadi semakin horny. Tangannya mulai menggesek klitoris vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah sejak awal permainan.

Setelah itu Shielda langsung menaik turunkan badannya untuk memompa penis Boboiboy. Sementara Yaya mengarahkan vaginanya ke hadapan wajah Boboiboy.

Boboiboy yang memang tidak tahu maksud Yaya hanya bisa terus mendesah.

"Hmmpppphhhhh~" Tapi desahan Boboiboy langsung menjadi desahan tertahan lagi saat wajahnya ditarik Yaya kedalam vaginanya

"Jilat Boboiboy sayang~" Ucap Yaya dengan nada yang sangat sensual. "Jika kau menolak..." Lanjut Yaya menggantung. Setelah itu ia menjepit wajah Boboiboy menggunakan paha putih mulusnya dan menekan wajah tampan pemuda tersebut kedalam vaginanya lebih dalam.

"Hmmppphhh- hmmpppphhh-" Gumam Boboiboy tidak jelas sambil berusaha menganggukkan kepalanya. "Fuaahhh..." Pemuda tersebut langsung bisa bernafas lega saat Yaya melepaskan cengkraman tangan dan pahanya pada kepala Boboiboy. Dan tanpa menunggu perintah lagi, Boboiboy langsung melakukan apa yang diminta Yaya padanya tadi. Ia menjilati vagina milik yaya mengggunakan lidahnya. Terkadang ia juga menelan cairan bening yang keluar dari vagina Yaya yang baginya terasa nikmat tersebut.

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~" Shielda semakin mempercepat pompaannya pada penis Boboiboy. Hal itu membuat jilatan Boboiboy pada vagina Yaya terkadang berhenti. Saat berhenti tersebut, Yaya tangan Yaya akan langsung mencengkeram dan menarik wajah tersebut kedalam sela pahanya. Boboiboy benar-benar tersiksa dengan hal ini.

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ AAAAAHHHHH~" Shielda langsung melenguh dan menghentikan pompaannya saat ia telah mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Vagina Shielda menjepit dengan kuat penis Boboiboy yang berada di dalamnya dan menumpahkan semua cairan cinta hangatnya ke penis Boboiboy.

"Hmmpph~ Hmmppphh~ Hmmppphh~ HMMMPPPPHHH~" Boboiboy ikut melenguh saat ia merasakan jepitan kuat vagina Shielda. Ia merasakan penisnya dipijat dan diremas dengan kuat oleh vagina Shielda. Penis Boboiboy menumpahkan semua spermanya kedalam vagina Shielda yang masih menjepitnya.

Setelah itu Shielda langsung mengeluarkan penis Boboiboy dari dalam vaginanya dan berpindah tempat ke samping Boboiboy. Sementara Yaya masih terus menekan dan meremas surai hitam Boboiboy. Sebenarnya pemuda tersebut sudah lelah terus menjilati vagina Yaya, tapi jika ia berhenti maka wanita cantik tersebut akan menekan kepalanya dan menjepitnya kembali. Jadi ia terus melakukan aktifitasnya untuk memanjakan Yaya yang sepertinya tidak akan mencapai orgasme dalam waktu dekat.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Boboiboy semakin mempercepat jilatannya pada vagina Yaya. Sampai akhirnya...

"Ahh~ Ahh~ Ahh~ AAAAHHHHHHH~" Yaya melenguh tanda bahwa ia mencapai orgasmenya. Ia menekan wajah Boboiboy dengan kuat ke arah vaginanya dan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya ke wajah Boboiboy.

Boboiboy langsung menjilati dan menelan sebagian cairan cinta Yaya yang masuk kedalam mulutnya. Setelah itu ia bisa bernafas lega saat Yaya menjauhkan vaginanya dari wajah tampannya.

"AHHHHHH~" Tapi nafas lega Boboiboy berubah menjadi pekikan saat ia merasakan penisnya yang sedang tertidur masuk kedalam lubang mulut Yaya.

Yaya terus mengulum dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk membuat penis Boboiboy tegang kembali. Tidak lama Setelah itu usahanya akhirnya berhasil. Penis Boboiboy kembali tegang beberapa saat setelah ia mengulum penis sang pemuda.

Setelah itu ia langsung mengaarahkan penis Boboiboy yang sudah tegang kembali ke arah vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah.

 _Bless_

Tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu, Yaya langsung melesakkan seluruh penis Boboiboy kedalam vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah tersebut. Setelah itu ia memompa penis Boboiboy dari perlahan hingga semakin cepat. Yaya memompa penis Boboiboy dengan gerakan yang benar-benar mampu membuat orang kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~" "Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~" terdengar suara desahan mereka berdua saling bersahutan di dalam kamar apartemen yang tidak begitu luas tersebut.

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ AAAHHHHHH~" Tidak lama berselang desahan Yaya langsung berubah menjadi lenguhan saat ia mencapai orgasmenya. Vaginanya langsung mengeluarkan cairan cintanya ke penis Boboiboy.

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ AAAHHHHHH~" Selang beberapa detik saja Boboiboy ikut melenguh tanda bahwa pemuda tersebut telah mencapai puncaknya. Penisnya kembali menyemburkan semua spermanya kedalam vagina Yaya yang sedang menjepitnya dengan kuat.

Setelah beberapa saat diam Yaya langsung menyingkir dari atas tubuh Boboiboy dan berpindah ke sisi lain kasur Boboiboy yang kosong.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Terdengar sang pemuda tersebut sedang mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena kelelahan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari langut-langit kamarnya untuk melihat Yaya dan Shielda di samping kiri dan kanannya.

"Yaya, Shielda..." Ucap Boboiboy dengan nada pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh kedua wanita cantik tersebut.

"Ya sayang ?" Jawan mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi..." Ucapan Boboiboy terdengar menggantung. "...Maukah kalian menjalani hidup bersamaku dalam keadaan susah dan senang dan juga mengisi relung hatiku yang hampa ini ?" Lanjut Boboiboy bertanya.

Shielda dan Yaya yang sedang dilamar secara tidak langsung oleh Boboiboy langsung membelalakkan mata mereka. Mereka tak pernah menduga jika hal ini akan terjadi secepat ini. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian sebuah senyuman manis terukir di wajah cantik mereka.

"Tentu saja kami mau Boboiboy." Ucap Shielda dan Yaya secara bersamaan. Wajah cantik mereka mulai berlinang air mata karena merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah mereka duga akan datang secepat ini.

"Tapi bisakah kalian melepaskan ikatan tanganku dulu ?" Tanya Boboiboy pada dua wanita di sampingnya. "Aku mau mengambil sesuatu." Lanjutnya pemuda tampan tersebut berucap.

Shielda dan Yaya tidak menjawab permintaan Boboiboy barusan, tapi mereka langsung melepaskan kain yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Boboiboy. Setelah merasakan tangan dan kakinya sudah terlepas, Boboiboy berjalan menuju meja dekat kasurnya untuk mengambil dua kotak berwarna merah dan menggenggamnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan kembali menuju kasurnya tempat Shielda dan Yaya berbaring.

"Shielda ? Yaya ?" Panggil Boboiboy kepada dua wanita cantik dihadapannya. "Maukah kalian menikah denganku ?" Tanya pemuda tersebut sambil berlutut menggunakan satu kakinya yang ia tekuk. Ia lalu membuka dua kotak merah yang berisi cincin dengan permata berwarna hijau untuk Shielda, dan batu permata berwarna merah untuk Yaya.

"Tentu saja kami mau Boboiboy." Ucap kedua wanita tersebut bersamaan lagi dengan wajah mereka yang semakin berlinang air mata karena terharu.

Tanpa aba-aba, dua wanita tersebut langsung melompat dari kasur dan memeluk pemuda yang tengah berlutut dihadapan mereka. Boboiboy yang tidak siap langsung terjengkang kebelakang.

"Terima kasih Boboiboy. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap mereka berdua berulang-ulang.

Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan dua wanita yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Pandangannya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tiba-tiba disana terlihat bayangan wajah Ying yang sedang tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya setelah itu bayangan tersebut kembali menghilang.

"Kita akan menikah bulan depan." Ucap Boboiboy sambil memejamkan matanya. Sementara Shielda dan Yaya semakin menangis terharu lalu mengangkat tubuh Boboiboy dan meletakkannya ke atas kasur. Setelah itu merek berdua memandangi wajah tampan Boboiboy beberapa saat.

"Kami berjanji akan membahagiakanmu Boboiboy." Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan setelah itu mereka berbaring di sampung pemuda tersebut lalu menutup mata mereka.

 **TBC**

Mind to R and R minna ?

Maaf jika gaje, absurd, banyak typo(s), dsb...

Phoenix say see you in another fanfic minna.


End file.
